OWE
by Corey the Hedgehog
Summary: OCS all over the world will wrestle. plz R&R!
1. Application

**Hi, my name is Corey the Hedgehog and this will be a new wrestling fed calling OWE (OC Wrestling entertainment.**

**NOW FILL OUT THIS APPLICATION!**

**Name:**

**Hometown:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Finishers(Select 2):**

**Signatures(Select 10 or 20):**

**Stable:**

**Tag Team:**

**Romance:**

**Manager:**

**Face, Tweener, or Heel:**

**Superstar or Diva:**

**Championship they will go for:**

**Brand:**

**Personality:**

**Theme:**

**Appearance:**

**Championships**

**OWE Championship**

**Intercontinental Championship**

**USA Championship**

**WHC**

**Tag Team Championship**

**Diva Championship**

**European Championship**

**Cruiserweight Championship**

**World Tag Team Championship**

**OCW Championship**

**Brands**

**Brawl**

**Takedown**

**Submit 20 OCS!**


	2. Owe pre show part 1

**11 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (OCW)**

**Damien Jones** - The following is a 11 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal. Indroducing the participants: Azure Lee, Mike Antson, CM Punk, Chris Jericho, Zack Ryder, Tyson Kidd, Connor Jobling, Jack swagger, Samuel West. Daniel Bryan, and Randy Orton!

[All 11 men are at the ring. (the bell rings) Mike Antson puts Azure Lee in the achilles tendon hold. Mike Antson climbs to his feet. Azure Lee gets knocked on the ground and Mike Antson flips onto him. Mike Antson climbs to his feet. Azure Lee stands up. Mike Antson hits a flying karate chop right to Azure Lee's neck. Mike Antson knifehand chops Azure Lee. Azure Lee hits Mike Antson with a baba chop. Azure Lee short clothslines Mike Antson. Azure Lee hits Mike Antson with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Mike Antson takes a elbowdrop.

[Azure Lee moves back to his feet. After getadvantage m-wnum = 11 Mike Antson with an exploder suplex on Azure Lee. Mike Antson stands up. ]

**Damien Jones** - Azure Lee is getting the crap kicked out of him!

[Mike Antson jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Azure Lee. Mike Antson moves back to his feet. Mike Antson kicks Azure Lee on the mat. Azure Lee gets up. Mike Antson short lariats Azure Lee. Mike Antson executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Azure Lee. Mike Antson is up again. Azure Lee is back on his feet. CM Punk stands up. CM Punk stomps Chris Jericho. ]

**Joey Adnois** - CM Punk executes a stomp.

[Chris Jericho climbs to his feet. CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho pins CM Punk against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Damien Jones** - CM Punk takes a forearm choke.

[CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho pins CM Punk against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. CM Punk puts Chris Jericho on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. CM Punk sucks chants start in the crowd. CM Punk stands up. Now Chris Jericho standing. CM Punk slaps Chris Jericho in the face. Now CM Punk standing. Chris Jericho holds CM Punk in the corner, choking him with his forearm. CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. CM Punk hits Chris Jericho with the back of his elbow. ]

**Joey Adnois** - CM Punk executes a back elbow.

[CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. ]

**Damien Jones** - boot choke!

[Chris Jericho holds CM Punk in the corner, choking him with his forearm. CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. CM Punk leaps up, swings around Chris Jericho and DDT's him onto the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - If CM Punk keeps using moves like that leaping swinging DDT he could win the match!

[Chris Jericho climbs to his feet. Chris Jericho applies an arm wrench to Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder gets up. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Connor Jobling gets back to his feet. Connor Jobling applies the clawhold on Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho pins Connor Jobling against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Chris Jericho gets tiger suplexed by Connor Jobling. Connor Jobling is up again. Chris Jericho gets back to his feet. Connor Jobling gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho holds Connor Jobling in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Connor Jobling nails Chris Jericho with a belly-to-back suplex. Connor Jobling gets up. Connor Jobling rolls onto Chris Jericho connecting with a knee. Connor Jobling puts Chris Jericho in an arm grapevine submission. Connor Jobling measures Chris Jericho up and drops a closed fist. Connor Jobling stands up. Chris Jericho goes for a brain buster but Connor Jobling dodges the attack. ]

**Damien Jones** - What an outstanding match!

[Chris Jericho executes a neck scissors on Connor Jobling. Chris Jericho chants start. Chris Jericho moves back to his feet. Samuel "Blaziken" West gets up. Samuel "Blaziken" West hits Tyson Kidd with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Samuel "Blaziken" West climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd gets tiger suplexed by Samuel "Blaziken" West. Samuel "Blaziken" West is up again. Samuel "Blaziken" West pokes Tyson Kidd in the eye with his thumb. Samuel "Blaziken" West gives Tyson Kidd a reverse neckbreaker. Samuel "Blaziken" West stands up. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. Samuel "Blaziken" West hits Tyson Kidd with a heart punch. Samuel "Blaziken" West executes a corkscrew legdrop on Tyson Kidd. Samuel "Blaziken" West climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd executes the brain buster on Samuel "Blaziken" West. Tyson Kidd chokes Samuel "Blaziken" West. Tyson Kidd applies an arm wrench to Samuel "Blaziken" West. Tyson Kidd applies an arm wrench to Samuel "Blaziken" West. Tyson Kidd chokes Samuel "Blaziken" West. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tyson Kidd is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Azure Lee slingshot elbow drops Jack Swagger. Azure Lee dives head first into Jack Swagger. Azure Lee gets up. Azure Lee executes a swinging neckbreaker on Jack Swagger. Azure Lee chants start. Azure Lee piledrives Jack Swagger into the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - That piledriver was very good.

**Damien Jones** - Azure Lee is taking it to Jack Swagger.

[Azure Lee grabs Jack Swagger and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Azure Lee executes a arm wrench.

[Azure Lee puts Jack Swagger in an arm grapevine submission. Azure Lee knees Jack Swagger and rolls back to his feet. Jack Swagger trys for a slingshot bodyblock but Azure Lee avoids it. ]

**Damien Jones** - Jack Swagger is taking it to Azure Lee.

[Jack Swagger spinning mule kicks Azure Lee. Azure Lee is back on his feet. Jack Swagger comes from behind and bulldogs Azure Lee. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Jack Swagger legsweeps Azure Lee. Jack Swagger is hit with a backward kick. Azure Lee kicks Jack Swagger on the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Azure Lee with a stomp.

[Azure Lee gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Jack Swagger gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Azure Lee. Chris Jericho chokes Connor Jobling. Tyson Kidd executes a neck scissors on Mike Antson. Now Tyson Kidd standing. CM Punk hits the handspring moonsault on Daniel Bryan. ]

**Damien Jones** - Daniel Bryan really felt that handspring moonsault!

[CM Punk puts Daniel Bryan in an arm grapevine submission. Daniel Bryan is up again. Daniel Bryan holds CM Punk in the corner, choking him with his forearm. CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. CM Punk brings Daniel Bryan down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Joey Adnois** - CM Punk with a Mexican armdrag takedown.

[CM Punk short lariats Daniel Bryan. ]

**Damien Jones** - Follows up with a short lariat.

[Daniel Bryan gets knocked on the ground and CM Punk flips onto him. ]

**Joey Adnois** - CM Punk with a flip.

[CM Punk climbs to his feet. Now Daniel Bryan standing. Daniel Bryan executes the brain buster on CM Punk. ]

**Damien Jones** - CM Punk really felt that brain buster!

[Daniel Bryan moves back to his feet. Daniel Bryan executes a neck scissors on CM Punk. Daniel Bryan is back on his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Daniel Bryan puts CM Punk in an arm grapevine submission. Daniel Bryan puts CM Punk in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Damien Jones** - arm grapevine!

[Daniel Bryan grabs CM Punk's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Daniel Bryan puts CM Punk in an arm grapevine submission. CM Punk climbs to his feet. Zack Ryder uses a running lariat to take Azure Lee down. Zack Ryder knees Azure Lee and rolls back to his feet. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Azure Lee pokes Zack Ryder in the eyes. Azure Lee grabs Zack Ryder's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Azure Lee with a face bite.

[Azure Lee executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder is up again. Zack Ryder does a cartwheel and kicks Azure Lee in the face. ]

**Damien Jones** - cartwheel kick by Zack Ryder.

[Azure Lee stands up. Zack Ryder pulls Azure Lee's hair. Azure Lee gouges Zack Ryder's eyes out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Azure Lee with a eye gouge.

[Azure Lee executes a huge gutbuster on Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder stands up. Zack Ryder hits Azure Lee with a single arm DDT. Zack Ryder chants start. Zack Ryder climbs to his feet. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Zack Ryder grabs Azure Lee's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Damien Jones** - face bite by Zack Ryder.

[Azure Lee pulls Zack Ryder's hair. Zack Ryder executes the jumping sidekick on Azure Lee. Zack Ryder gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Azure Lee gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Zack Ryder with a flying forearm.

[Azure Lee is back on his feet. Zack Ryder puts Azure Lee on the top rope and executes a superplex. Zack Ryder gets up. Zack Ryder measures Azure Lee up and drops a closed fist. Zack Ryder climbs to his feet. Azure Lee is up again. Azure Lee trys for a gut-wrench suplex but Zack Ryder avoids it. Azure Lee double underhook faceslams Zack Ryder hard to the Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder stands up. Azure Lee gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Azure Lee takes a corkscrew armdrag.

[Zack Ryder with an illegal chokehold on Azure Lee. Azure Lee gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder climbs to his feet. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Zack Ryder hits Azure Lee with a rolling elbow smash to the face. CM Punk goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. CM Punk sucks chants start in the crowd. CM Punk gets back to his feet. After fight CM Punk knee drops Samuel "Blaziken" West. CM Punk sucks chants start in the crowd. Samuel "Blaziken" West stands up. CM Punk throws Samuel "Blaziken" West off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. CM Punk runs in and leg drops Samuel "Blaziken" West. CM Punk sucks chants start in the crowd. Samuel "Blaziken" West is up again. Flying side kick by CM Punk takes Samuel "Blaziken" West off his feet. CM Punk gets up. CM Punk throws Samuel "Blaziken" West over the ropes. Samuel "Blaziken" West was elimintated by CM Punk. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for Samuel "Blaziken" West. He's been eliminated!

[Randy Orton sets Jack Swagger up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Randy Orton is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Randy Orton falls head first into Jack Swagger. ]

**Damien Jones** - Jack Swagger really felt that falling head butt!

[Randy Orton knee drops Jack Swagger. Randy Orton chants start. Randy Orton is back on his feet. After fight Randy Orton stomps Jack Swagger's head. Jack Swagger is back on his feet. Randy Orton short clothslines Jack Swagger. Jack Swagger moves back to his feet. Randy Orton picks up Jack Swagger and drops him neck first on the ropes. Randy Orton chokes Jack Swagger with his boot. Randy Orton throws Jack Swagger over the ropes. Jack Swagger was elimintated by Randy Orton. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Jack Swagger is out of here!

[Chris Jericho executes the brain buster on Randy Orton. Chris Jericho has the advantage, and he grabs Randy Orton with an arm wrench. Chris Jericho grabs Randy Orton's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. ]

**Damien Jones** - Randy Orton takes a arm grapevine.

[Chris Jericho puts Randy Orton in an arm grapevine submission. Randy Orton is back on his feet. Randy Orton hits a spinning leg lariat on Chris Jericho sending him to the mat. Chris Jericho stands up. Chris Jericho holds Randy Orton in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Chris Jericho is hit with a backward kick. Chris Jericho moves back to his feet. Randy Orton gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. Randy Orton legsweeps Chris Jericho. Randy Orton puts Chris Jericho in an arm grapevine submission. Randy Orton grabs Chris Jericho and applies an arm wrench. Randy Orton knees Chris Jericho and rolls back to his feet. Chris Jericho is back on his feet. Chris Jericho executes a neck scissors on Randy Orton. Chris Jericho chants start. Chris Jericho climbs to his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Chris Jericho trys for a neck scissors but Randy Orton avoids it. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Chris Jericho holds Randy Orton in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Randy Orton takes a forearm choke.

[Randy Orton gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. Randy Orton gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. Randy Orton gouges Chris Jericho's eyes out. ]

**Damien Jones** - Chris Jericho takes a eye gouge.

[Randy Orton executes a headlock takedown. Chris Jericho climbs to his feet. Randy Orton jabs Chris Jericho. Randy Orton slaps Chris Jericho. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Randy Orton with a slap.

[Chris Jericho pins Randy Orton against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Randy Orton hits Chris Jericho with an earringer. Chris Jericho holds Randy Orton in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Randy Orton hits a running forearm smash on Chris Jericho's face. Chris Jericho is back on his feet. ]

**Damien Jones** - What a match!

[Connor Jobling gets hit with a running powerslam by Randy Orton Randy Orton gets up. ]

**Damien Jones** - Is this a great match or what?

**Joey Adnois** - Yes sir!

[Randy Orton measures Connor Jobling up and drops a closed fist. Randy Orton climbs to his feet. Connor Jobling stands up. Connor Jobling superkicks Randy Orton. Randy Orton gets back to his feet. Connor Jobling bounces Randy Orton off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Connor Jobling is up again. Randy Orton gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Connor Jobling. Mike Antson takes Zack Ryder down with an Arabian Facebuster. Now Mike Antson standing. Mike Antson hits Zack Ryder with an elbowdrop. Mike Antson is back on his feet. Zack Ryder is up again. Zack Ryder pins Mike Antson against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Mike Antson hiptosses Zack Ryder. ]

**Damien Jones** - hiptoss!

[Zack Ryder gets hit with a back heel kick. Mike Antson executes a corkscrew legdrop on Zack Ryder. Mike Antson moves back to his feet. Mike Antson rolls onto Zack Ryder connecting with a knee. Zack Ryder picks up Mike Antson and hits him with a Back Suplex. Zack Ryder chants start. Now Zack Ryder standing. ]

**Joey Adnois** - What an outstanding match!

[Zack Ryder with a high crossbody on Mike Antson. Zack Ryder stands up. Mike Antson gets up. Mike Antson goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder short clothslines Mike Antson. Mike Antson is back on his feet. Zack Ryder gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Mike Antson. Zack Ryder hits Mike Antson with an earringer. Zack Ryder executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mike Antson. Zack Ryder hits Mike Antson with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Zack Ryder gets back to his feet. Mike Antson is back on his feet. CM Punk gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder moves back to his feet. Zack Ryder jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on CM Punk. Zack Ryder gets up. CM Punk bites Zack Ryder's arm out of desparation. CM Punk tackles Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder gets up. Zack Ryder chops CM Punk. Zack Ryder nails CM Punk with a belly-to-back suplex. CM Punk stands up. CM Punk hits Zack Ryder with an atomic drop. ]

**Damien Jones** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Randy Orton picks up Connor Jobling and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Good shoulderbreaker by Randy Orton.

[Connor Jobling moves back to his feet. Randy Orton tackles Connor Jobling and pummels his head. Randy Orton is hooked in a full nelson. Randy Orton uses a lariat on Connor Jobling. Randy Orton hiptosses Connor Jobling. Randy Orton executes a corkscrew legdrop on Connor Jobling. Randy Orton is back on his feet. Connor Jobling executes the German suplex on Randy Orton. ]

**Damien Jones** - What a German suplex!

[Tyson Kidd gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by CM Punk. CM Punk climbs to his feet. CM Punk measures Tyson Kidd up and drops a closed fist. CM Punk gets up. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Damien Jones** - boot choke by Tyson Kidd.

[Tyson Kidd pins CM Punk against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. CM Punk superkicks Tyson Kidd. CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd holds CM Punk in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Joey Adnois** - CM Punk takes a forearm choke.

[CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd executes a neck scissors on Daniel Bryan. Now Tyson Kidd standing. Mike Antson climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Daniel Bryan. Mike Antson sucks chants start in the crowd. Mike Antson grabs Daniel Bryan and applies an arm wrench. Daniel Bryan is back on his feet. Mike Antson grabs Daniel Bryan's leg and takes him down. ]

**Damien Jones** - Follows up with a single leg takedown.

[Daniel Bryan gets back to his feet. Daniel Bryan gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Mike Antson. Mike Antson fist drops Daniel Bryan on the mat. Mike Antson puts Daniel Bryan in an arm grapevine submission. Daniel Bryan stands up. Daniel Bryan executes the brain buster on Mike Antson. ]

**Joey Adnois** - If Daniel Bryan keeps using moves like that brain buster he could win the match!

[Daniel Bryan gets back to his feet. Daniel Bryan applies an arm wrench to Mike Antson. ]

**Damien Jones** - What an outstanding match!

[Daniel Bryan chokes Mike Antson. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this! After fight

[Daniel Bryan puts Mike Antson in an arm grapevine submission. Daniel Bryan grabs Mike Antson's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Daniel Bryan applies an arm wrench to Mike Antson. Daniel Bryan grabs Mike Antson's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Mike Antson is up again. Daniel Bryan tosses Mike Antson to ringside. Mike Antson was elimintated by Daniel Bryan. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for Mike Antson. He's been eliminated!

[Azure Lee picks up Tyson Kidd and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. ]

**Joey Adnois** - That shoulderbreaker was very good.

[Azure Lee executes a corkscrew legdrop on Tyson Kidd. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Azure Lee executes a swinging bulldog on Tyson Kidd driving Tyson Kidd's face into the mat. Tyson Kidd stands up. Azure Lee with a high crossbody on Tyson Kidd. ]

**Joey Adnois** - high cross body!

[Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Azure Lee with an Aztecan suplex on Tyson Kidd sends him to the mat. Azure Lee is up again. Tyson Kidd is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd executes the brain buster on Azure Lee. Tyson Kidd grabs Azure Lee's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. ]

**Joey Adnois** - arm grapevine!

[Azure Lee stands up. A forearm choke by Tyson Kidd nearly gets him disqualified. ]

**Damien Jones** - forearm choke by Tyson Kidd.

[Azure Lee gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. A forearm choke by Tyson Kidd nearly gets him disqualified. A forearm choke by Tyson Kidd nearly gets him disqualified. Azure Lee gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Azure Lee nails Tyson Kidd with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. Azure Lee stands up. Azure Lee goes for a inveted power bomb but Tyson Kidd dodges the attack. ]

**Joey Adnois** - My God! What a match!

[Randy Orton climbs to his feet. Randy Orton executes a swinging bulldog on Azure Lee driving Azure Lee's face into the mat. Randy Orton gets up. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Azure Lee bites Randy Orton's arm out of desparation. Azure Lee with an illegal chokehold on Randy Orton. Azure Lee gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Azure Lee pins Randy Orton against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Azure Lee get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Randy Orton. ]

**Damien Jones** - Azure Lee takes a double axhandle chop.

[Azure Lee with a headbutt on Randy Orton. Azure Lee hits him with a back fist. Azure Lee delivers a short-arm clothesline to Randy Orton. Azure Lee fist drops Randy Orton on the mat. Azure Lee stands up. Randy Orton is up again. Randy Orton hits a dragon suplex on Azure Lee. ]

**Joey Adnois** - If Randy Orton keeps using moves like that dragon suplex he could win the match!

[Randy Orton climbs to his feet. Azure Lee gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Randy Orton. Azure Lee gets up. Randy Orton bounces Azure Lee off the ropes and clotheslines him. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Randy Orton kicks Azure Lee in the groin. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Azure Lee takes a kick to the groin.

[Randy Orton forearm smashes Azure Lee. Randy Orton puts Azure Lee on the top rope and executes a superplex. Randy Orton executes the jumping sidekick on Azure Lee. Azure Lee stands up. Randy Orton delivers a kick to the head of Azure Lee. Azure Lee delivers a spine buster to Randy Orton. Randy Orton gets back to his feet. ]

**Damien Jones** - The World Wrestling Federation is the only place to find matches like this!

[Azure Lee tackles Randy Orton. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Randy Orton gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Azure Lee. ]

**Joey Adnois** - diving elbow smash!

[Randy Orton moves back to his feet. Randy Orton slaps the face of Azure Lee. Azure Lee delivers a kick to the head of Randy Orton. Azure Lee grabs Randy Orton and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Damien Jones** - arm wrench by Azure Lee.

[Randy Orton gets up. Chris Jericho gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Connor Jobling. ]

**Damien Jones** - Is this a great match or what?

**Joey Adnois** - Yeah, you know it.

[Connor Jobling executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Chris Jericho. ]

**Damien Jones** - Chris Jericho takes a flying knee drop.

[Connor Jobling gets back to his feet. Chris Jericho gets back to his feet. Connor Jobling gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Connor Jobling takes a boot choke.

[A flying shoulder block send Chris Jericho to the mat. Connor Jobling hits Chris Jericho with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Connor Jobling is back on his feet. Connor Jobling jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Chris Jericho. Connor Jobling is up again. Chris Jericho executes the brain buster on Connor Jobling. Now Chris Jericho standing. Chris Jericho puts Connor Jobling in an arm grapevine submission. Connor Jobling climbs to his feet. Chris Jericho gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Connor Jobling. Connor Jobling goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Chris Jericho. Now Connor Jobling standing. Chris Jericho is up again. Connor Jobling gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. ]

**Damien Jones** - Follows up with a boot choke.

[Chris Jericho holds Connor Jobling in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Connor Jobling gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. A forearm choke by Chris Jericho nearly gets him disqualified. Chris Jericho pins Connor Jobling against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Connor Jobling gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. ]

**Joey Adnois** - boot choke!

[Connor Jobling gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho holds Connor Jobling in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Connor Jobling goes for a Scorpion Death Drop but Chris Jericho dodges the attack. Connor Jobling hits a jumping elbow hrust on Chris Jericho. Connor Jobling short lariats Chris Jericho. ]

**Joey Adnois** - short lariat!

[Connor Jobling stomps Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho gets knocked on the ground and Connor Jobling flips onto him. Connor Jobling stands up. Chris Jericho gets up. Chris Jericho executes the brain buster on Randy Orton. Chris Jericho stands up. Chris Jericho trys for a choke but Randy Orton avoids it. Randy Orton gets up. Zack Ryder kicks Daniel Bryan in the stomach. Now Daniel Bryan standing. Zack Ryder hits a koppo kick on Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan gets knocked on the ground and Zack Ryder flips onto him. Zack Ryder climbs to his feet. Daniel Bryan stands up. Daniel Bryan executes a neck scissors on Zack Ryder. Now Daniel Bryan standing. ]

**Damien Jones** - Ha!

[Daniel Bryan chokes Zack Ryder with his boot. Daniel Bryan puts Zack Ryder in an arm grapevine submission. Daniel Bryan pins Zack Ryder against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Zack Ryder gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Zack Ryder gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. ]

**Damien Jones** - Follows up with a boot choke.

[Zack Ryder hits Daniel Bryan with an inverted atomic drop. Zack Ryder applies an arm wrench to Daniel Bryan. A forearm choke by Daniel Bryan nearly gets him disqualified. Zack Ryder gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan holds Zack Ryder in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Zack Ryder knifehand chops Daniel Bryan. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Zack Ryder executes a knifehand chop.

[A forearm choke by Daniel Bryan nearly gets him disqualified. Randy Orton spinebuster bombs Daniel Bryan onto the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - Daniel Bryan really felt that spinebuster bomb!

[Daniel Bryan is up again. ]

**Damien Jones** - These guys are almost as good as me. Wouldn't you agree?

**Joey Adnois** - Nope.

[CM Punk executes the flying head scissors on Randy Orton. CM Punk climbs to his feet. Randy Orton is up again. After fight Daniel Bryan executes the brain buster on Connor Jobling. Daniel Bryan executes a neck scissors on Connor Jobling. Daniel Bryan sucks chants start in the crowd. Daniel Bryan is up again. Daniel Bryan executes the brain buster on Connor Jobling. Daniel Bryan is back on his feet. Daniel Bryan has the advantage, and he grabs Connor Jobling with an arm wrench. Daniel Bryan tosses Connor Jobling to ringside. Connor Jobling was elimintated by Daniel Bryan. ]

**Damien Jones** - Connor Jobling is out of here!

[Azure Lee picks Tyson Kidd up and executes a stomachbreaker. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Nice stomachbreaker by Azure Lee.

[After fight Randy Orton mule kicks Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan stands up. Randy Orton hits a power slam on Daniel Bryan. Randy Orton climbs to his feet. Daniel Bryan is back on his feet. Randy Orton hits Daniel Bryan with a heart punch. Randy Orton chants start. Randy Orton hits Daniel Bryan with an elbowdrop. Randy Orton moves back to his feet. Randy Orton tosses Daniel Bryan to ringside. Daniel Bryan was elimintated by Randy Orton. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for Daniel Bryan. He's been eliminated!

[CM Punk hits Azure Lee with the crotch slam. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. ]

**Damien Jones** - Is this a great match or what?

**Joey Adnois** - Yeah, you know it.

[CM Punk trys for a flyind dropkick but Azure Lee avoids it. CM Punk takes Azure Lee down with a full nelson faceslam. ]

**Damien Jones** - full nelson faceslam!

[CM Punk moves back to his feet. CM Punk with a high crossbody on Azure Lee. CM Punk is up again. CM Punk with an Aztecan suplex on Azure Lee sends him to the mat. CM Punk is back on his feet. Azure Lee legsweeps CM Punk. CM Punk gets up. Azure Lee bounces CM Punk off the ropes and clotheslines him. Azure Lee measures CM Punk up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Joey Adnois** - CM Punk takes a fist drop.

[Azure Lee is back on his feet. Azure Lee executes a corkscrew legdrop on CM Punk. CM Punk moves back to his feet. Chris Jericho executes a neck scissors on Azure Lee. Chris Jericho stands up. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. Chris Jericho gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Damien Jones** - Follows up with a boot choke.

[Tyson Kidd pins Chris Jericho against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Chris Jericho gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. A forearm choke by Chris Jericho nearly gets him disqualified. Tyson Kidd gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. Tyson Kidd pins Chris Jericho against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Chris Jericho executes the brain buster on Tyson Kidd. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tyson Kidd could use some help about now.

[Tyson Kidd's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Chris Jericho. Now Tyson Kidd standing. Chris Jericho pins Tyson Kidd against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Chris Jericho gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Damien Jones** - boot choke by Tyson Kidd.

[Chris Jericho pins Tyson Kidd against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Tyson Kidd pins Chris Jericho against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Tyson Kidd gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. A forearm choke by Chris Jericho nearly gets him disqualified. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Chris Jericho executes a forearm choke.

[Tyson Kidd executes a neck scissors on Chris Jericho. Tyson Kidd grabs Chris Jericho and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Joey Adnois** - What an outstanding match!

[Tyson Kidd grabs Chris Jericho's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. ]

**Damien Jones** - Chris Jericho takes a arm grapevine.

[Tyson Kidd puts Chris Jericho in an arm grapevine submission. Tyson Kidd puts Chris Jericho in an arm grapevine submission. Chris Jericho gets back to his feet. Tyson Kidd gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. A forearm choke by Chris Jericho nearly gets him disqualified. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tyson Kidd takes a forearm choke.

[Chris Jericho gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Azure Lee stands up. Azure Lee tackles Zack Ryder. Azure Lee hits Zack Ryder with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Damien Jones** - elbowdrop!

[Zack Ryder gets back to his feet. Azure Lee takes Zack Ryder down with a knee. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Zack Ryder takes a knee.

[Zack Ryder is up again. After fight Running neckbreaker drop executed by Zack Ryder takes Azure Lee down hard. Zack Ryder puts Azure Lee in an arm grapevine submission. Zack Ryder goes off the top nailing Azure Lee with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Zack Ryder goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Azure Lee. Zack Ryder is up again. Azure Lee stands up. Zack Ryder throws Azure Lee over the ropes. Azure Lee was elimintated by Zack Ryder. ]

**Damien Jones** - Azure Lee is out of here!

[Zack Ryder is speared by CM Punk. CM Punk sucks chants start in the crowd. CM Punk is up again. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[CM Punk executes a corkscrew legdrop on Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder discus punches CM Punk. ]

**Damien Jones** - discus punch!

[CM Punk is back on his feet. CM Punk grabs Zack Ryder by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Zack Ryder jabs CM Punk. Zack Ryder delivers a low blow to CM Punk. CM Punk is up again. Tyson Kidd executes the brain buster on CM Punk. CM Punk moves back to his feet. Tyson Kidd holds CM Punk in the corner, choking him with his forearm. CM Punk jumps from the top and nails Tyson Kidd with a flying axhandle smash. CM Punk pokes Tyson Kidd in the eyes. CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd holds CM Punk in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Damien Jones** - Follows up with a forearm choke.

[CM Punk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Tyson Kidd. CM Punk throws Tyson Kidd off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Joey Adnois** - CM Punk with a diving shoulder block.

[CM Punk hits Tyson Kidd with a heart punch. CM Punk applies an arm wrench to Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd stands up. Tyson Kidd trys for a brain buster but CM Punk avoids it. ]

**Damien Jones** - Is this a great match or what?

**Joey Adnois** - Yeah, you know it.

[A forearm choke by Tyson Kidd nearly gets him disqualified. ]

**Damien Jones** - CM Punk takes a forearm choke.

[CM Punk with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Tyson Kidd. CM Punk gets up. Tyson Kidd is back on his feet. CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Joey Adnois** - boot choke!

[CM Punk shoulder tackles Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd pins CM Punk against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Tyson Kidd pins CM Punk against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Damien Jones** - forearm choke by Tyson Kidd.

[CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. A forearm choke by Tyson Kidd nearly gets him disqualified. Zack Ryder trys for a over the shoulder stomachbreaker but CM Punk avoids it. Randy Orton executes a spinning DDT, planting CM Punk's head in the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - If Randy Orton keeps using moves like that spinning DDT he could win the match!

[Randy Orton stands up. Randy Orton bounces CM Punk off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. CM Punk stands up. After fight CM Punk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho executes a neck scissors on CM Punk. Chris Jericho is back on his feet. Chris Jericho puts CM Punk in an arm grapevine submission. Chris Jericho chants start. Chris Jericho grabs CM Punk's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. CM Punk moves back to his feet. Chris Jericho throws CM Punk to the floor. CM Punk was elimintated by Chris Jericho. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for CM Punk. He's been eliminated!

[Chris Jericho executes a neck scissors on Randy Orton. Chris Jericho is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd chokes Randy Orton. Tyson Kidd chants start. After fight Tyson Kidd chokes Randy Orton with his boot. Tyson Kidd chants start. Randy Orton is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd executes a neck scissors on Randy Orton. Tyson Kidd gets up. Tyson Kidd has the advantage, and he grabs Randy Orton with an arm wrench. Tyson Kidd chants start. Randy Orton gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd throws Randy Orton to the floor. Randy Orton was elimintated by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Damien Jones** - Randy Orton is out of here!

[Chris Jericho executes the brain buster on Zack Ryder. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Chris Jericho is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Zack Ryder's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Chris Jericho. ]

**Damien Jones** - Follows up with a arm grapevine.

[Zack Ryder is up again. Zack Ryder hits him with a back fist. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Zack Ryder executes a back fist.

[Zack Ryder pokes Chris Jericho in the eyes. ]

**Damien Jones** - Chris Jericho takes a eye poke.

[Flying sommersault drop kick by Zack Ryder puts him back in the match. Now Zack Ryder standing. Zack Ryder kicks Chris Jericho on the mat. Chris Jericho gets up. Zack Ryder gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Chris Jericho with a boot choke.

[A forearm choke by Chris Jericho nearly gets him disqualified. Flying kick by Zack Ryder takes Chris Jericho down. ]

**Damien Jones** - flying kick!

[Zack Ryder executes a corkscrew legdrop on Chris Jericho. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Zack Ryder with a corkscrew legdrop.

[Zack Ryder gets back to his feet. Chris Jericho stands up. Tyson Kidd executes a neck scissors on Chris Jericho. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. Chris Jericho gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. A forearm choke by Tyson Kidd nearly gets him disqualified. ]

**Damien Jones** - forearm choke by Tyson Kidd.

[A forearm choke by Chris Jericho nearly gets him disqualified. Chris Jericho gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd holds Chris Jericho in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Chris Jericho trys for a brain buster but Tyson Kidd avoids it. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Chris Jericho's momma would be proud!

[Tyson Kidd executes the brain buster on Zack Ryder. Tyson Kidd chants start. Tyson Kidd gets back to his feet. Zack Ryder stands up. Chris Jericho executes a neck scissors on Tyson Kidd. Now Chris Jericho standing. Chris Jericho grabs Tyson Kidd's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Now Tyson Kidd standing. Chris Jericho gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. Tyson Kidd holds Chris Jericho in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Damien Jones** - forearm choke by Tyson Kidd.

[Chris Jericho gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd holds Chris Jericho in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tyson Kidd executes a forearm choke.

[Tyson Kidd holds Chris Jericho in the corner, choking him with his forearm. After fight Tyson Kidd executes a neck scissors on Zack Ryder. Tyson Kidd is up again. Tyson Kidd grabs Zack Ryder and applies an arm wrench. Zack Ryder's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd chokes Zack Ryder with his boot. Tyson Kidd tosses Zack Ryder to ringside. Zack Ryder was elimintated by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Damien Jones** - Zack Ryder is out of here!

[Chris Jericho executes the brain buster on Tyson Kidd. Chris Jericho gets back to his feet. Tyson Kidd gets up. After fight Tyson Kidd gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho executes a neck scissors on Tyson Kidd. Chris Jericho is up again. Chris Jericho applies an arm wrench to Tyson Kidd. Chris Jericho chokes Tyson Kidd with his boot. Chris Jericho tosses Tyson Kidd to ringside. Tyson Kidd was elimintated by Chris Jericho. ]

**Damien Jones** - Tyson Kidd has been eliminated!

**Joey Adnois** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of the battle royal, and the first ever OCW champion, Chris Jericho!


	3. OWE pre show part 2

**Connor Jobling vs. Toby Moles (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 213 pounds, from Miami, Florida, Toby Moles! (crowd cheers ********)

[Get ready to fly hits as Toby Moles walks to the ring ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 258 pounds, from Newark, New Jersey, Connor Jobling! (crowd boos ********)

[Break the silence hits and Connor Jobling comes out Toby Moles executes a pumphandle suplex on Connor Jobling. Connor Jobling executes a pumphandle suplex on Toby Moles. (ding, ding, ding) Toby Moles chops Connor Jobling. Toby Moles executes a huge gutbuster on Connor Jobling. Toby Moles covers Connor Jobling hooking the leg. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Connor Jobling escapes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Toby Moles executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Connor Jobling. ]

**Damien Jones** - Connor Jobling takes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Connor Jobling is up again. Connor Jobling hits a kneeling headbutt to Toby Moles's groin. Toby Moles is back on his feet. Toby Moles puts Connor Jobling on the top rope and executes a superplex. Toby Moles moves back to his feet. Connor Jobling gets back to his feet. Connor Jobling places Toby Moles over by the turnbuckle. Connor Jobling jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. ]

**Damien Jones** - What a flying sommersault neckbreaker!

[Connor Jobling climbs to his feet. Connor Jobling and Toby Moles go to the floor Joseph Rodriguez starts the count (.1) (..2) Toby Moles gets knocked on the ground and Connor Jobling flips onto him. Connor Jobling gets up. (...3) Toby Moles short clothslines Connor Jobling. (...4) Toby Moles grabs Connor Jobling and applies an arm wrench. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Toby Moles and Connor Jobling move back to ringside. Toby Moles takes Connor Jobling into the ring. Toby Moles puts Connor Jobling in an arm grapevine submission. Toby Moles executes a corkscrew legdrop on Connor Jobling. Connor Jobling moves back to his feet. Connor Jobling goes for a running sommersault legdrop but Toby Moles dodges the attack. ]

**Joey Adnois** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Connor Jobling goes for a sidewalk slam but Toby Moles dodges the attack. Connor Jobling sends Toby Moles to ringside. Joseph Rodriguez starts the count (.1) ]

**Damien Jones** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[(..2) Connor Jobling tackles Toby Moles to the floor. Connor Jobling is up again. Toby Moles is up again. (...3) Toby Moles kicks Connor Jobling in the groin. (...4) Toby Moles double underhook faceslams Connor Jobling hard to the Connor Jobling. (...5) Toby Moles and Connor Jobling move back into the ring. Connor Jobling gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Toby Moles. Toby Moles climbs to his feet. Connor Jobling stands up. Connor Jobling goes for a shoulderbreaker but Toby Moles dodges the attack. Connor Jobling locks Toby Moles in the odd octopus hold. Joseph Rodriguez asks Toby Moles if he quits. ... Toby Moles is fighting the hold. ... Toby Moles is fighting the hold. ... ... Toby Moles is fighting the hold. Toby Moles escapes. Toby Moles lifts Connor Jobling up and drops him on the mat. Now Connor Jobling standing. Toby Moles hooks Connor Jobling in the abdominal stretch. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Connor Jobling is fighting the hold. Connor Jobling escapes. ]

**Damien Jones** - What an outstanding match!

[Toby Moles comes from behind and bulldogs Connor Jobling. Connor Jobling stands up. Toby Moles with a high crossbody on Connor Jobling. Toby Moles moves back to his feet. Toby Moles covers Connor Jobling. Joseph Rodriguez counts the pin. ...1 Connor Jobling escapes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Not even close!

[Connor Jobling climbs to his feet. Connor Jobling uses a snap mare takeover on Toby Moles. Connor Jobling goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Toby Moles. Connor Jobling gets back to his feet. Connor Jobling hits Toby Moles with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Connor Jobling executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Toby Moles. Toby Moles climbs to his feet. Connor Jobling connects with a somersault slam on Toby Moles. Connor Jobling moves back to his feet. Toby Moles gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Connor Jobling. ]

**Damien Jones** - diving elbow smash!

[Connor Jobling moves back to his feet. Toby Moles gets hit with the shooting star press from Connor Jobling. Joseph Rodriguez counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Toby Moles kicks out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Connor Jobling should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Toby Moles delivers a spinning backbreak to Connor Jobling. Toby Moles knees Connor Jobling and rolls back to his feet. Connor Jobling stands up. Connor Jobling executes a jawbreakeron Toby Moles. ]

**Damien Jones** - Toby Moles takes a jawbreaker.

[Connor Jobling stands up. Toby Moles gets hit with the shooting star press from Connor Jobling. Joseph Rodriguez counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Toby Moles escapes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Toby Moles moves back to his feet. Connor Jobling slaps Toby Moles. ]

**Damien Jones** - Toby Moles takes a slap.

[Toby Moles uppercuts Connor Jobling. Connor Jobling hits Toby Moles with the belly-to-belly suplex. Connor Jobling sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Joey Adnois** - That belly-to-belly suplex was very good.

[Connor Jobling is up again. Connor Jobling and Toby Moles go to the floor Joseph Rodriguez starts the count (.1) Connor Jobling executes a corkscrew legdrop on Toby Moles. Connor Jobling gets up. Toby Moles is back on his feet. Toby Moles gets hit with a dragon scerw from Connor Jobling. Connor Jobling gets up. They head back into the ring. Toby Moles punches Connor Jobling repeatedly. Toby Moles nails Connor Jobling with a double underhook suplex. Toby Moles chants start. Connor Jobling moves back to his feet. Toby Moles executes the Supper DDT on Connor Jobling! Toby Moles pins Connor Jobling with a rolling cradle. Joseph Rodriguez counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Damien Jones** - Toby Moles has won the match!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, Toby Moles!

**Zack Ryder vs. Daniel Bryan vs. Tyson Kidd vs. Samuel "Blaziken" West (USA) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match for the USA title. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 214 pounds, from Long Island, New York, Zack Ryder! (crowd cheers *******)

[Radio hits and Zack ryder walks to the ring ]

**Damien Jones** - The second in this four way match, weighing in at 210 pounds, from Aberdeen, Washington, Daniel Bryan! (crowd boos *****)

[Flight of the Valkires hits and Daniel Bryan walks to the ring ]

**Damien Jones** - introducing third, weighing in at 195 pounds, from Canada, Tyson Kidd! (crowd cheers *********)

[Tyson Kidd's entance theme hits as Tyson Kidd comes to the ring ]

**Damien Jones** - And finally, weighing in at 210 pounds, from Philadephia, Pennsylvania, Samuel "Blaziken" West!

[Welcome to Jamrock hits and Samuel walks to the ring Zack Ryder executes a pumphandle suplex on Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan walks around the ring. Tyson Kidd tests out the ropes. Samuel "Blaziken" West checks out the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Zack Ryder puts Samuel "Blaziken" West in the achilles tendon hold. Samuel "Blaziken" West stands up. Zack Ryder rakes the face of Samuel "Blaziken" West in attempt to make a come back. Zack Ryder gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Zack Ryder takes a elbowsmash.

[Samuel "Blaziken" West knifehand chops Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder gets hit with a back heel kick. Zack Ryder moves back to his feet. Zack Ryder slaps Samuel "Blaziken" West in the face. Zack Ryder climbs to his feet. Zack Ryder is speared by Samuel "Blaziken" West. ]

**Damien Jones** - Nice spear by Samuel "Blaziken" West.

[]

**Joey Adnois** - What an outstanding match!

[Samuel "Blaziken" West with a falling splash on Zack Ryder. Samuel "Blaziken" West is up again. Samuel "Blaziken" West stomps Zack Ryder's head. Zack Ryder stands up. Samuel "Blaziken" West catches Zack Ryder leg, but Zack Ryder reverses it with an enzuigiri to Samuel "Blaziken" West's head. ]

**Damien Jones** - Follows up with a enzuigiri.

[Zack Ryder grabs Samuel "Blaziken" West and applies an arm wrench. Samuel "Blaziken" West is up again. Samuel "Blaziken" West is hooked in a full nelson. Tyson Kidd executes the brain buster on Samuel "Blaziken" West. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. Daniel Bryan moves back to his feet. Daniel Bryan pins Tyson Kidd against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Daniel Bryan gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd holds Daniel Bryan in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Daniel Bryan takes a forearm choke.

[Daniel Bryan gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Daniel Bryan executes a neck scissors on Tyson Kidd. Daniel Bryan sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Daniel Bryan standing. Daniel Bryan and Tyson Kidd go to the floor ]

**Damien Jones** - Maybe Daniel Bryan can get his hands on a weapon at ringside.

[Joseph Rodriguez starts the count (.1) ]

**Joey Adnois** - Daniel Bryan is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Daniel Bryan chokes Tyson Kidd. Daniel Bryan sucks chants start in the crowd. They head back into the ring. Daniel Bryan holds Tyson Kidd in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tyson Kidd takes a forearm choke.

[Tyson Kidd holds Daniel Bryan in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Tyson Kidd gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Tyson Kidd gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan pins Tyson Kidd against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Tyson Kidd executes a neck scissors on Daniel Bryan. Tyson Kidd chants start. ]

**Damien Jones** - Daniel Bryan really felt that neck scissors!

[Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. Daniel Bryan climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd sends Daniel Bryan to ringside. Joseph Rodriguez starts the count (.1) ]

**Joey Adnois** - My God! What a match!

[(..2) Daniel Bryan gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. (...3) Tyson Kidd pins Daniel Bryan against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. (...4) Daniel Bryan gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. (...5) Tyson Kidd takes Daniel Bryan into the ring. A forearm choke by Tyson Kidd nearly gets him disqualified. Tyson Kidd executes the brain buster on Zack Ryder. Now Tyson Kidd standing. Zack Ryder climbs to his feet. ]

**Damien Jones** - Zack Ryder is getting the crap kicked out of him! These guys are almost as good as me. Wouldn't you agree?

**Joey Adnois** - Nope.

[Zack Ryder gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Zack Ryder kicks Tyson Kidd in the stomach. ]

**Damien Jones** - Follows up with a kick.

[Tyson Kidd stands up. A forearm choke by Tyson Kidd nearly gets him disqualified. Zack Ryder gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tyson Kidd executes a boot choke.

[Tyson Kidd pins Zack Ryder against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Zack Ryder gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Damien Jones** - boot choke!

[Tyson Kidd holds Zack Ryder in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Zack Ryder executes the flying head scissors on Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd is back on his feet. Zack Ryder goes for a flying lariat but Tyson Kidd dodges the attack. Zack Ryder and Tyson Kidd go to the floor Joseph Rodriguez starts the count (.1) (..2) Zack Ryder comes from behind and bulldogs Tyson Kidd. Now Zack Ryder standing. (...3) Zack Ryder measures Tyson Kidd up and drops a closed fist. Tyson Kidd is up again. (...4) Zack Ryder gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. (...5) They head back into the ring. Zack Ryder gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Flying sommersault drop kick by Zack Ryder puts him back in the match. Tyson Kidd stands up. Tyson Kidd executes a neck scissors on Zack Ryder. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. Zack Ryder stands up. Tyson Kidd drags Zack Ryder to the floor. Joseph Rodriguez starts the count (.1) ]

**Damien Jones** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Tyson Kidd executes a neck scissors on Zack Ryder. Tyson Kidd gets up. Tyson Kidd puts Zack Ryder in an arm grapevine submission. They head back into the ring. Tyson Kidd has the advantage, and he grabs Zack Ryder with an arm wrench. Zack Ryder is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd executes the brain buster on Zack Ryder. Tyson Kidd is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd powerbombs Zack Ryder into the mat. Tyson Kidd covers Zack Ryder. Referee Joseph Rodriguez makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tyson Kidd has won the match!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, and new USA champion, Tyson Kidd!


	4. OWE pre show part 3

**Toby Moles vs. Samuel "Blaziken" West (Cruiserweight) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match for the Cruiserweight title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 210 pounds, from Philadephia, Pennsylvania, Samuel "Blaziken" West!

[Welcome to Jamrock hits and Samuel walks to the ring ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 213 pounds, from Miami, Florida, Toby Moles! (crowd cheers ********)

[Get ready to fly hits as Toby Moles walks to the ring Samuel "Blaziken" West executes a pumphandle suplex on Toby Moles. Toby Moles drops Samuel "Blaziken" West with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (the bell rings) Samuel "Blaziken" West hits Toby Moles with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Toby Moles is up again. Toby Moles with a high crossbody on Samuel "Blaziken" West. Samuel "Blaziken" West climbs to his feet. Toby Moles executes the jumping sidekick on Samuel "Blaziken" West. Toby Moles hits Samuel "Blaziken" West with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Toby Moles is back on his feet. Samuel "Blaziken" West gets back to his feet. Samuel "Blaziken" West pump handle slams Toby Moles to the mat. Samuel "Blaziken" West executes a corkscrew legdrop on Toby Moles. Samuel "Blaziken" West gets up. Samuel "Blaziken" West fist drops Toby Moles on the mat. Samuel "Blaziken" West hits Toby Moles with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Samuel "Blaziken" West stands up. Toby Moles is up again. Samuel "Blaziken" West bounces Toby Moles off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Toby Moles climbs to his feet. Samuel "Blaziken" West executes the airplane spin and throws Toby Moles onto the mat. Samuel "Blaziken" West grabs Toby Moles and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Toby Moles takes a arm wrench.

[Toby Moles gets hit with the shooting star press from Samuel "Blaziken" West. Joseph Rodriguez counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Toby Moles escapes. ]

**Damien Jones** - Not even close!

[Toby Moles gets back to his feet. Toby Moles hits him with a back fist. ]

**Joey Adnois** - back fist!

[Samuel "Blaziken" West with a high crossbody on Toby Moles. ]

**Damien Jones** - Toby Moles takes a high cross body.

[Samuel "Blaziken" West gets up. Toby Moles hits a koppo kick on Samuel "Blaziken" West. Samuel "Blaziken" West climbs to his feet. Samuel "Blaziken" West gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Toby Moles. Toby Moles stomps Samuel "Blaziken" West's head. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Toby Moles with a stomp.

[Toby Moles executes a corkscrew legdrop on Samuel "Blaziken" West. Toby Moles climbs to his feet. Samuel "Blaziken" West gets back to his feet. Toby Moles uses a swinging DDT to plant Samuel "Blaziken" West's head into the mat. Toby Moles gets up. Samuel "Blaziken" West is back on his feet. Toby Moles and Samuel "Blaziken" West go to the floor Joseph Rodriguez starts the count (.1) Toby Moles chokes Samuel "Blaziken" West with a microphone cable. (..2) Toby Moles tackles Samuel "Blaziken" West. Toby Moles gets back to his feet. (...3) Toby Moles puts Samuel "Blaziken" West in an arm grapevine submission. (...4) Toby Moles fist drops Samuel "Blaziken" West on the floor. ]

**Joey Adnois** - fist drop!

[Toby Moles moves back to his feet. Toby Moles hits a running forearm smash on Samuel "Blaziken" West's face. Toby Moles and Samuel "Blaziken" West move back into the ring. Samuel "Blaziken" West gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Toby Moles. Now Toby Moles standing. Samuel "Blaziken" West climbs to his feet. Samuel "Blaziken" West nails Toby Moles with a belly-to-back suplex. Toby Moles hits Samuel "Blaziken" West with a headbutt to the mid-section. Samuel "Blaziken" West hits Toby Moles with a baba chop. Samuel "Blaziken" West executes a huge gutbuster on Toby Moles. Toby Moles gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Samuel "Blaziken" West. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Samuel "Blaziken" West with a diving elbow smash.

[Toby Moles gets hit with the shooting star press from Samuel "Blaziken" West. Joseph Rodriguez counts the pin. ...1 Toby Moles escapes. ]

**Damien Jones** - Samuel "Blaziken" West should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Toby Moles moves back to his feet. Samuel "Blaziken" West piledrives Toby Moles into the mat. Samuel "Blaziken" West sends Toby Moles to ringside. Joseph Rodriguez starts the count (.1) Samuel "Blaziken" West throws a chair at Toby Moles. Samuel "Blaziken" West knees Toby Moles and rolls back to his feet. Toby Moles gets back to his feet. Samuel "Blaziken" West mule kicks Toby Moles. They head back into the ring. They lockup. Toby Moles sends Samuel "Blaziken" West to the corner of the ring. Toby Moles chants start. Toby Moles chops Samuel "Blaziken" West. Toby Moles uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Samuel "Blaziken" West down. Toby Moles rolls him up with a backflip cradle. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Joey Adnois** - Toby Moles has won the match!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, and new Cruiserweight champion, Toby Moles!


	5. OWE pre show part 4

**OCW- Chris Jericho**

**USA- Tyson Kidd**

**Intercontinental**

**Divas-TBA**

**Tag Team-TBA**

**World Tag Team-TBA**

**Cruiserweight- Toby Moles**

**European-TBA**

**WHC-TBA**

**OWE-TBA**

** Diva's championship 6 women battle royal**

** Ruby Cross vs Siren vs Mara Wilder vs Lexi DeLuca vs Jessica Johnson vs Amber Isabelle**

**Announcer: Introducing first, from long beach California, Ruby Cross!**

**(Ruby Cross walks to the ring as Spin the bottle hits.)**

**Announcer: introducing next, from south Africa, Mara Wilder!**

**(Mara Wilder walks to the ring as pound the alarm hits.)**

**Announcer: introducing next, from West Palm beach, Florida, Lexi Deluca!**

**(Lexi Deluca walks to the ring as Hell Yeah hits.)**

**Announcer: introducing the 4****th**** participant, from Los Angeles, California, Siren!**

**(Siren walks to the ring as Ready set go hits.)**

**Announcer: Introducing the next participant, from New York, Jessica Johnson!**

**(Jessica Johnson walks to the ring as Pretty on the outside hits.)**

**Announcer: And introducing finally, from Jacksonville, Florida, Amber Isabelle!**

**(Amber Isabelle walks to the ring as beat you down hits.)**

**DING DING DING!**

**(The 6 divas begin fighting each other and Siren is going at Lexi Deluca. Siren throws Lexi Deluca over the top and eliminates her.)**

**1****st**** elimination: Lexi Deluca.**

**(Amber Isabelle begins fighting Ruby Cross on the apron. Amber goes for a punch but Ruby Cross knocks her off the apron. Siren then eliminates Ruby Cross from behind.)**

**2****nd**** elimination: Amber Isabelle.**

**3****rd**** elimination: Ruby Cross.**

**(Siren, Jessica Johnson, and Mara Wilder are fighting and Siren and Jessica are trying to eliminate Mara Wilder but Mara backdrops Jessica and Siren over the top rope.)**

**4****th**** elimination: Siren.**

**5****th**** elimination: Jessica Johnson.**

**Winner and first divas champion: Mara Wilder.**

**(Mara Wilder is celebrating until Jack Swagger comes out.)**

**Damien Jones: Yes! It's Jack Swagger! He wants to beat up Mara!**

**Joey Adnois: Oh no, somebody help her!**

**(Get ready to fly hits.)**

**Joey Adnois: It's the cruiserweight champion! Toby Moles!**

**Damien Jones: Boo!**

**(Toby Moles begins punching Swagger, and gets him out of the ring. Toby Moles goes to check on Mara Wilder. He decides to help her backstage.)**

**Promo:**

**Mike Harris: I'm here with the USA champion, Tyson Kidd. Tyson, you will defend your title at the ultimate rumble against a mystery opponent, who do you think will go against you?**

**Tyson Kidd: Well, I hope it's not a power house or a high flyer. I'm looking to go against someone like Johnny Curtis, Yoshi Tatsu, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Alex Riley, or maybe Antonio Cesaro. Well whatever it is, if it's a high flyer like Evan Bourne or Trent Baretta I might lose. If it's a powerhouse like Big Show or Ryback, I will definatly lose. Well wish me luck. **


	6. OWE pre show part 5

**Primo and Epico vs. The kingdom of darkness (Tag Team)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match tag match for the Tag Team titles. On there way to the ring at this time, Primo and Epico!

[Primo and Epico come to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and their opponents, the team of The kingdom of darkness.

[The kingdom of darkness walk to the ring. Michael Richards is the referee for this match. Marcus King tests out the ropes. Marcus King gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Primo. (ring, ring, ring) Primo has the advantage, but Marcus King tries to turn it around with an achilles tendon hold. Primo stands up. Mason Stone tagged in by Marcus King. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Mason Stone applies the clawhold on Primo. Marcus King tagged in by Mason Stone. Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Primo trys for a spinning back suplex but is not strong enough to lift Marcus Stone tagged in by Marcus King. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Primo get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Mason Stone. Mason Stone executes a split legged moonsault on to Primo. Primo goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Mason Stone. Now Primo standing. Primo brings in Epico for Primo and Epico. Epico puts Mason Stone in the achilles tendon hold. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is just awefull! Mason Stone is being double teamed!

[Mason Stone gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Epico. Now Epico standing. Epico brings in Primo for Primo and Epico. Primo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mason Stone. Primo is up again. Primo tags Epico. Epico hits Mason Stone with an elbowdrop. Epico stands up. Mason Stone tags in Marcus King. Epico gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Primo tagged in by Epico. Primo bounces Marcus King off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Primo hits Marcus King with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Epico uses a running lariat to take Marcus King down. ]

**Damien Jones** - Marcus King is being double teamed!

[Epico tackles Marcus King. Epico gets back to his feet. Marcus King gets back to his feet. Marcus King pins Epico against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Epico gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Primo brings in Epico for Primo and Epico. Primo kicks Marcus King in the groin. Primo rakes his fingers across Marcus King's back. Primo legsweeps Marcus King. Marcus King gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Marcus King climbs to his feet. Marcus King holds Primo in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Damien Jones** - Marcus King with a forearm choke.

[Primo double underhook faceslams Marcus King hard to the Marcus King. Epico tags Primo. Primo slingshot elbow drops Marcus King. Primo tags Epico. Marcus King punches Epico repeatedly. Epico brings in Primo for Primo and Epico. Marcus King holds Primo in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Damien Jones** - Primo takes a forearm choke.

[Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Primo brings in Epico for Primo and Epico. Epico jumps from the top and nails Marcus King with a flying axhandle smash. Marcus King tags in Mason Stone. Marcus King sets Epico up DDTs him into the mat. Marcus King clotheslines Epico. Marcus King suplexes Epico. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is just awefull! Epico is being double teamed!

[Marcus King stands up. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Epico tackles Marcus King and pummels his head. Epico goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Marcus King. Epico gets up. Marcus King climbs to his feet. Marcus King executes a neck scissors on Epico. Marcus King gets up. Epico gets up. Epico is locked in the half Boston by Marcus King. Michael Richards asks Epico if he quits. ... Epico is fighting the hold. ... Marcus King tightens the hold. Marcus King breaks the hold. Mason Stone brings in Marcus King for The kingdom of darkness. Epico short clothslines Marcus King. Epico executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Marcus King. ]

**Joey Adnois** - flying knee drop!

[Epico moves back to his feet. Epico puts Marcus King in an arm grapevine submission. Marcus King is up again. Marcus King holds Epico in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Epico gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Epico uses a snap mare takeover on Marcus King. Marcus King gets back to his feet. Epico trys for a hotshot but is not strong enough to lift Marcus sends Marcus King to ringside. ]

**Damien Jones** - If Marcus King or Epico could get a weapon it would change the course of this match.

[Michael Richards starts the count (.1) (..2) Epico jabs Marcus King. (...3) Marcus King pins Epico against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. (...4) Epico gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. (...5) Epico and Marcus King move back into the ring. Marcus King gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - elbowsmash!

[Epico slaps the face of Marcus King. Epico climbs to his feet. Mason Stone tagged in by Marcus King. Epico executes a corkscrew legdrop on Mason Stone. ]

**Damien Jones** - Epico with a corkscrew legdrop.

[Epico stands up. Epico hits a tiger driver on Mason Stone. Epico gets up. Mason Stone gets hit with the shooting star press from Epico. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Mason Stone escapes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Epico was so close!

[Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Epico and Mason Stone go to the floor Michael Richards starts the count (.1) Mason Stone hits a running forearm smash on Epico's face. (..2) ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[(...3) Mason Stone executes a corkscrew legdrop on Epico. Epico is back on his feet. (...4) Epico hits Mason Stone with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Now Mason Stone standing. (...5) They head back into the ring. Mason Stone jabs Epico. Mason Stone uppercuts Epico. Mason Stone brings in Marcus King for The kingdom of darkness. Epico connects with a low blow. Marcus King goes down. Epico tags Primo. Primo executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Marcus King. Primo gives Marcus King a crotch chop. Primo measures Marcus King up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Damien Jones** - Come on ref! Do something! Marcus King is being double teamed!

[Primo goes for a knee drop but Marcus King dodges the attack. Marcus King stands up. Primo sends Marcus King to ringside. Michael Richards starts the count (.1) (..2) Primo jabs Marcus King. ]

**Joey Adnois** - jab!

[(...3) Marcus King gets hit with a back heel kick. (...4) Marcus King pins Primo against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Primo and Marcus King move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Primo and Marcus King move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Primo and Marcus King move back to ringside. Primo and Marcus King move back into the ring. Primo shoulder tackles Marcus King. Primo moves back to his feet. Marcus King is up again. Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. ]

**Damien Jones** - Primo takes a boot choke.

[A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Marcus King executes the brain buster on Primo. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Nice brain buster by Marcus King.

[Marcus King is back on his feet. Primo is back on his feet. Primo knifehand chops Marcus King. Marcus King brings in Mason Stone for The kingdom of darkness. Mason Stone short lariats Primo. Primo comes from behind and bulldogs Mason Stone. Primo stands up. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Primo gets tiger suplexed by Mason Stone. Mason Stone moves back to his feet. Primo tags in Epico. Primo hits the Samoan drop on Mason Stone. Mason Stone is hit with a backward kick. Epico uses a lariat on Mason Stone. ]

**Damien Jones** - Mason Stone is being double teamed!

[Flying Tomahawk by Epico sends Mason Stone down to the mat. Mason Stone gets knocked on the ground and Epico flips onto him. Marcus King tagged in by Mason Stone. Epico gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Mason Stone tagged in by Marcus King. Marcus King executes a neck scissors on Epico. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Come on ref! Do something! Epico is being double teamed!

[Epico nails Marcus King with an inverted DDT. Epico is back on his feet. Epico with execites a bearhug on Marcus King. Michael Richards is checking for a tap out. ... Epico tightens the hold. ... Epico breaks the hold. Epico knee drops Marcus King. Now Epico standing. Epico tags in Primo. Mason Stone clotheslines Primo. Mason Stone pokes Primo in the eyes. Mason Stone tags in Marcus King. Primo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Marcus King. Primo makes the tag to Epico. Epico trys for a handspring moonsault but Marcus King avoids it. Marcus King stands up. Epico brings in Primo for Primo and Epico. Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Marcus King holds Primo in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Primo takes a forearm choke.

[Marcus King tags in Mason Stone. Mason Stone throws Primo off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Damien Jones** - Mason Stone executes a diving shoulder block.

[Primo gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Primo hits Mason Stone with the spinebuster slam. Primo sucks chants start in the crowd. Primo brings in Epico for Primo and Epico. Mason Stone clotheslines Epico. Epico tags in Primo. Mason Stone executes the airplane spin and throws Primo onto the mat. Mason Stone hooks Primo in the abdominal stretch. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... ... Mason Stone breaks the hold. Mason Stone sends Primo to ringside. Michael Richards starts the count (.1) Mason Stone cuts Primo with a blade. Primo is bleeding as a result. (..2) Primo gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mason Stone. Primo gets up. (...3) Primo delivers a short-arm clothesline to Mason Stone. Now Mason Stone standing. (...4) Mason Stone mule kicks Primo. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Mason Stone executes a mule kick.

[(...5) Primo takes Mason Stone into the ring. Primo punches Mason Stone in the gut. ]

**Damien Jones** - fist to midsection!

[Mason Stone spinning mule kicks Primo. Primo makes the tag to Epico. They lockup. Primo sends Mason Stone to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Primo sends Mason Stone to the corner of the ring. Primo sets Mason Stone up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Come on ref! Do something! Mason Stone is being double teamed!

[Primo is back on his feet. Mason Stone hits Primo with the double arm DDT into the mat. Mason Stone is up again. Mason Stone covers Primo hooking the leg. Michael Richards counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Primo escapes. ]

**Damien Jones** - Mason Stone almost won the match!

[Indian deathlock applied by Mason Stone. Michael Richards is checking for a tap out. ... ... Primo is fighting the hold. ... Primo is fighting the hold. Mason Stone breaks the hold. Mason Stone makes the tag to Marcus King. Marcus King gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Damien Jones** - Marcus King takes a corkscrew armdrag.

[Marcus King tags Mason Stone. Epico legsweeps Mason Stone. Mason Stone moves back to his feet. Mason Stone executes the jumping sidekick on Epico. Mason Stone tags in Marcus King. Marcus King puts Epico in an arm grapevine submission. Marcus King grabs Epico's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Marcus King covers Epico hooking the leg. The ref starts the count. ...1 Epico kicks out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Now Epico standing. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Marcus King tags in Mason Stone. Mason Stone is hooked in a full nelson. Epico dropkicks Mason Stone to the knee. Epico sucks chants start in the crowd. Epico is up again. Epico and Mason Stone go to the floor Michael Richards starts the count (.1) (..2) Epico jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mason Stone. Mason Stone is back on his feet. (...3) Mason Stone neck snaps Epico. (...4) Epico discus punches Mason Stone. (...5) Epico and Mason Stone move back into the ring. Epico stomps Mason Stone's head. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Mason Stone tackles and begins punching Epico. Epico is up again. Epico brings in Primo for Primo and Epico. Mason Stone hits Primo with a baba chop. Mason Stone nails the bridging back suplex on Primo. Mason Stone is up again. Mason Stone drags Primo to the floor. Michael Richards starts the count (.1) ]

**Damien Jones** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Primo stands up. (..2) Primo with a headbutt on Mason Stone. (...3) Primo with an Aztecan suplex on Mason Stone sends him to the floor. Primo is up again. Now Mason Stone standing. (...4) Mason Stone executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Primo. (...5) Mason Stone and Primo move back into the ring. Mason Stone measures Primo up and drops a closed fist. Mason Stone is back on his feet. Epico tagged in by Primo. Epico kicks Mason Stone in the stomach. Epico rolls onto Mason Stone connecting with a knee. Mason Stone stands up. Mason Stone hits Epico with an atomic drop. Epico makes the tag to Primo. Mason Stone grabs Primo and applies an arm wrench. Mason Stone goes for a pin. Michael Richards counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Primo escapes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Mason Stone should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Primo stands up. Mason Stone delivers a spinning backbreak to Primo. Primo gets snap suplexed by Mason Stone. Mason Stone gets up. Mason Stone covers Primo hooking the leg. Michael Richards counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Primo kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - We almost had a winner.

[Mason Stone drags Primo to the floor. Michael Richards starts the count (.1) (..2) Mason Stone slaps Primo. (...3) Primo brings Mason Stone down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. (...4) Primo applies an arm wrench to Mason Stone. Mason Stone gets up. (...5) Mason Stone and Primo move back into the ring. Mason Stone executes a headlock takedown. Mason Stone tags in Marcus King. They lockup. Primo sends Marcus King to the corner of the ring. Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. ]

**Joey Adnois** - boot choke!

[Primo hits a koppo kick on Marcus King. Marcus King stands up. Marcus King makes the tag to Mason Stone. Mason Stone takes Primo down with a knee. Primo tags in Epico. Epico gets up. Epico hits Mason Stone with a heart punch. Mason Stone stands up. Mason Stone superkicks Epico. Mason Stone hits Epico with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Mason Stone is up again. Epico tags in Primo. Mason Stone knees Primo and rolls back to his feet. Mason Stone hits a spinning leg lariat on Primo sending him to the mat. Primo climbs to his feet. Primo places Mason Stone on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Good belly-to-back superplex by Primo.

[Primo climbs to his feet. Primo drags Mason Stone to the floor. Michael Richards starts the count (.1) Primo throws a chair at Mason Stone. Primo with a somersault splash on Mason Stone. ]

**Damien Jones** - Nice somersault splash by Primo.

[Primo and Mason Stone move back into the ring. Mason Stone tags in Marcus King. Marcus King executes the brain buster on Primo. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Come on ref! Do something! Primo is being double teamed!

[Primo pins Marcus King against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Primo slaps Marcus King. Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Primo punches Marcus King in the head. Marcus King holds Primo in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Marcus King goes for a brain buster but Primo dodges the attack. Marcus King sends Primo to ringside. ]

**Damien Jones** - My God! Primo could be killed! They've moved to ringside, there's weapons there!

[Michael Richards starts the count (.1) (..2) Marcus King holds Primo in the corner, choking him with his forearm. (...3) Marcus King pins Primo against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Marcus King with a forearm choke.

[(...4) Primo with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Marcus King. Now Primo standing. Marcus King is back on his feet. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Marcus King and Primo move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Marcus King and Primo move back to ringside. Marcus King and Primo move back into the ring. Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Marcus King executes a neck scissors on Primo. Now Marcus King standing. Marcus King covers Primo hooking the leg. Michael Richards counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Primo kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - Marcus King almost won the match!

[Primo climbs to his feet. Marcus King tags Mason Stone. Primo stomps Mason Stone's head. ]

**Joey Adnois** - stomp!

[Primo tags in Epico. Mason Stone executes the guillotine choke on Epico. Mason Stone stands up. Epico tags Primo. Epico punches Mason Stone repeatedly. ]

**Damien Jones** - Come on ref! Do something! Mason Stone is being double teamed!

[Epico is back on his feet. Mason Stone does a handspring and hits Epico with a bodyblock, what a move! Mason Stone stands up. Mason Stone covers Epico hooking the leg. Michael Richards counts. ...1 ...2 Epico escapes. Epico is back on his feet. Mason Stone locks him in the arm hammerlock submission. Michael Richards asks Epico if he quits. ... Epico trys to escape. ... Epico escapes. ]

**Damien Jones** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Mason Stone tags in Marcus King. Primo drives a forearm into Marcus King. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Marcus King takes a forearm smash.

[Marcus King tags in Mason Stone. Primo hiptosses Mason Stone. Primo climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Mason Stone. Now Primo standing. Now Mason Stone standing. Mason Stone uses a closed fist on Primo. Mason Stone hits Primo with a heart punch. Primo stands up. Mason Stone thrust kicks Primo in the head. Mason Stone makes the cover with a roling reverse cradle. Michael Richards counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Damien Jones** - The winners of this match, and new Tag Team champions, The kingdom of darkness!


	7. OWE pre show part 6

**0 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Non-Title Match)**

**Damien Jones**- The following is a 10 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal. with us at ringside is the USA champion, Tyson Kidd, who do you think will win?

[All 10 men are at the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Michael McGillicuty executes the guillotine choke on David Otunga. David Otunga slaps Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty throws David Otunga off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Michael McGillicuty jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on David Otunga. Michael McGillicuty gets up. David Otunga gets back to his feet. After getadvantage m-wnum = 10 David Otunga hits Michael McGillicuty with a running powerbomb on to the mat. Michael McGillicuty gets up. David Otunga drives a forearm into the head of Michael McGillicuty. David Otunga gets hit with a back heel kick. David Otunga gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Michael McGillicuty. Now Michael McGillicuty standing. Now David Otunga standing. Michael McGillicuty short-arm clotheslines David Otunga to the mat. David Otunga picks up Michael McGillicuty and hits him with a Back Suplex. David Otunga is back on his feet. David Otunga applies an arm wrench to Michael McGillicuty. Now Michael McGillicuty standing. Michael McGillicuty legsweeps David Otunga. David Otunga bounces Michael McGillicuty off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Michael McGillicuty is up again. Michael McGillicuty executes the jumping sidekick on David Otunga. David Otunga neck snaps Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty piledrives David Otunga head first into the mat. Michael McGillicuty grabs David Otunga's head and DDT's him on the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - My God! What a match!

**Tyson Kidd**- That's a hard choice, i'll go with Antonio Cesaro.

[Michael McGillicuty executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of David Otunga. Michael McGillicuty climbs to his feet. Michael McGillicuty kicks David Otunga on the mat. Michael McGillicuty applies an arm wrench to David Otunga. Michael McGillicuty rolls onto David Otunga connecting with a knee. David Otunga stands up. Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. Trent Baretta hits Antonio Cesaro with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Trent Baretta jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro holds his head after recieving an earringer from Trent Baretta. Antonio Cesaro drives a forearm into the head of Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta hits a jumping elbow hrust on Antonio Cesaro. Trent Baretta elbow smashes Antonio Cesaro in the nose. Japanese armdrag take down from Antonio Cesaro send Trent Baretta to the mat. ]

**Damien Jones**- I wish every match could be like this!

[Trent Baretta gets up. Trent Baretta kicks David Otunga's head out of desperation because David Otunga blocked Trent Baretta's first kick. Trent Baretta stands up. David Otunga pins Trent Baretta against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Trent Baretta goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps David Otunga. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. David Otunga gets up. Trent Baretta gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on David Otunga. David Otunga gives Trent Baretta the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Nice cobra clutch suplex by David Otunga.

[Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta executes the flying head scissors on David Otunga. Trent Baretta is back on his feet. David Otunga gets back to his feet. Trent Baretta goes for a splash but David Otunga dodges the attack. ]

**Joey Adnois**- My God! What a match!

[David Otunga gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Trent Baretta executes a ropeflip hiptoss on David Otunga. David Otunga climbs to his feet. David Otunga comes from behind and bulldogs Trent Baretta. David Otunga stands up. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta hits a flying karate chop right to David Otunga's neck. Flying somersault drop kick by Trent Baretta puts him back in the match. David Otunga gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro with a falling splash on Heath Slater. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Heath Slater climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro hits a power slam on Heath Slater. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro hits Heath Slater with a flying senton. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro hits Heath Slater with an elbowdrop. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Heath Slater takes a elbowdrop.

[Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Now Heath Slater standing. Antonio Cesaro gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Heath Slater gouges Antonio Cesaro's eyes out. Heath Slater is hit with a backward kick. Heath Slater gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Antonio Cesaro jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Heath Slater. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Heath Slater is up again. Heath Slater hits a tiger driver on Antonio Cesaro. Heath Slater sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Joey Adnois**- That tiger driver was very good.

[Heath Slater gets up. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro catches Heath Slater leg, but Heath Slater reverses it with an enzuigiri to Antonio Cesaro's head. Heath Slater knees Antonio Cesaro and rolls back to his feet. Heath Slater executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Antonio Cesaro. Heath Slater gets up. Antonio Cesaro gets knocked on the ground and Heath Slater flips onto him. Heath Slater stands up. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro flips Heath Slater to the mat. Heath Slater is back on his feet. Flying side kick by Heath Slater takes Michael McGillicuty off his feet. Heath Slater moves back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Heath Slater. Now Michael McGillicuty standing. Heath Slater kicks Michael McGillicuty in the groin. Michael McGillicuty with a gut-wrench suplex on Heath Slater. Michael McGillicuty is back on his feet. David Otunga executes a flying headbutt on Heath Slater. David Otunga gets up. Johnny Curtis is back on his feet. Evan Bourne gets knocked on the ground and Johnny Curtis flips onto him. Johnny Curtis is back on his feet. Evan Bourne gets back to his feet. Evan Bourne goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Johnny Curtis. Evan Bourne is up again. Evan Bourne hits Johnny Curtis with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Evan Bourne flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Evan Bourne moves back to his feet. Evan Bourne gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis places Evan Bourne over by the turnbuckle. Johnny Curtis jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Johnny Curtis is up again. Evan Bourne is up again. Johnny Curtis gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Evan Bourne. Johnny Curtis pins Evan Bourne against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Johnny Curtis executes a jawbreakeron Evan Bourne. Johnny Curtis stands up. Johnny Curtis goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Evan Bourne. Johnny Curtis climbs to his feet. Johnny Curtis executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Evan Bourne. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Johnny Curtis with a flying knee drop.

[Johnny Curtis is back on his feet. Evan Bourne is back on his feet. A flying tomahawk by Evan Bourne sends Johnny Curtis down to the mat. Yoshi Tatsu gets up. Yoshi Tatsu hits a koppo kick on David Otunga. Yoshi Tatsu knees David Otunga and rolls back to his feet. David Otunga stands up. David Otunga executes the German suplex on Yoshi Tatsu. ]

**Damien Jones**- This is quality sports entertainment! Did you see that last move?

**Joey Adnois**- Oh yeah!

[Johnny Curtis hits Evan Bourne with the double arm DDT into the mat. Johnny Curtis stands up. Evan Bourne is back on his feet. Flying side kick by Johnny Curtis takes Evan Bourne off his feet. Johnny Curtis stands up. Johnny Curtis knifehand chops Evan Bourne. Evan Bourne gets tiger suplexed by Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis climbs to his feet. Evan Bourne gets back to his feet. Johnny Curtis dazed in the ring, Evan Bourne on the top rope. Evan Bourne jumps and grabs Johnny Curtis's head,bulldogging him Evan Bourne gets back to his feet. A flying bodypress by Evan Bourne takes Johnny Curtis to the mat with authority. Evan Bourne stands up. A flying shoulder block send Evan Bourne to the mat. Johnny Curtis executes a corkscrew legdrop on Evan Bourne. Johnny Curtis stands up. Johnny Curtis hits Evan Bourne with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Johnny Curtis climbs to his feet. Johnny Curtis jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Evan Bourne. Johnny Curtis moves back to his feet. Johnny Curtis kicks Evan Bourne on the mat. Johnny Curtis knees Evan Bourne and rolls back to his feet. Evan Bourne leaps up, swings around Johnny Curtis and DDT's him onto the mat. Johnny Curtis climbs to his feet. Johnny Curtis walks towards Evan Bourne,who is waiting on the top rope, and recieves a tornado DDT from Evan Bourne. Johnny Curtis is driven further into the mat by Evan Bourne with a diving elbow smash. Johnny Curtis moves back to his feet. Johnny Curtis grabs Evan Bourne's head and hites him in the face. Johnny Curtis does a cartwheel and kicks Evan Bourne in the face. Evan Bourne moves back to his feet. Evan Bourne hits a jumping elbow hrust on Johnny Curtis. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Johnny Curtis takes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Johnny Curtis moves back to his feet. Johnny Curtis hits Evan Bourne with the back of his elbow. Evan Bourne connects with a somersault slam on Johnny Curtis. Evan Bourne moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta trys for a flying legdrop but Yoshi Tatsu avoids it. Out of desperation, Trent Baretta dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Yoshi Tatsu. Trent Baretta gets up. Yoshi Tatsu hits a spinning leg lariat on Trent Baretta sending him to the mat. Yoshi Tatsu executes a corkscrew legdrop on Trent Baretta. Yoshi Tatsu is back on his feet. Trent Baretta gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Yoshi Tatsu. Now Trent Baretta standing. Evan Bourne jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Johnny Curtis with an Asia Moonsault. Evan Bourne chants start. Evan Bourne gets up. Johnny Curtis is up again. Johnny Curtis grabs Alex Riley and applies an arm wrench. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. After fight Alex Riley legsweeps Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis gets elbowed to his midsection by Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis gets snap suplexed by Alex Riley. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Johnny Curtis climbs to his feet. Alex Riley with an Aztecan suplex on Johnny Curtis sends him to the mat. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley throws Johnny Curtis over the ropes. Johnny Curtis was elimintated by Alex Riley. After fight Heath Slater punches David Otunga repeatedly. Heath Slater sucks chants start in the crowd. Heath Slater jumps from the top rope and hits David Otunga with a flying armdrag. Heath Slater stands up. David Otunga is back on his feet. Heath Slater with an illegal chokehold on David Otunga. Heath Slater puts David Otunga in an arm grapevine submission. David Otunga is up again. Heath Slater throws David Otunga over the ropes. David Otunga was elimintated by Heath Slater. ]

**Damien Jones**- That will do it for David Otunga. He's been eliminated!

[Trent Baretta trys for a flying axehandle but Alex Riley avoids it. Trent Baretta picks up Alex Riley and delivers a tilt-a-whirl suplex. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. ]

**Damien Jones**- Did you see that last move?

**Joey Adnois**- Yes sir!

[Flying side kick by Trent Baretta takes Alex Riley off his feet. Trent Baretta is up again. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Alex Riley gets elbowed to his midsection by Alex Riley. Trent Baretta elbows Alex Riley in the stomach, trying to even the match. ]

**Damien Jones**- elbow to midsection!

[Trent Baretta hits a flying karate chop right to Alex Riley's neck. ]

**Joey Adnois**- flying karate chop!

[Alex Riley tackles Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta gets up. Trent Baretta kicks Alex Riley's head out of desperation because Alex Riley blocked Trent Baretta's first kick. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Alex Riley stands up. Yoshi Tatsu knee drops Justin Gabirel. Yoshi Tatsu gets up. Yoshi Tatsu fist drops Justin Gabirel on the mat. Yoshi Tatsu gets back to his feet. Justin Gabirel climbs to his feet. Justin Gabirel gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Yoshi Tatsu. Yoshi Tatsu jabs Justin Gabirel. ]

**Damien Jones**- Justin Gabirel takes a jab.

[Yoshi Tatsu holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Yoshi Tatsu uppercuts Justin Gabirel. Yoshi Tatsu hits him with a back fist. Yoshi Tatsu punches Justin Gabirel in the gut. Yoshi Tatsu legsweeps Justin Gabirel. Now Justin Gabirel standing. After fight Evan Bourne executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Heath Slater. Heath Slater is driven further into the mat by Evan Bourne with a diving elbow smash. Evan Bourne climbs to his feet. Evan Bourne with a somersault splash on Heath Slater. Evan Bourne moves back to his feet. Evan Bourne climbs to the top turnbuckle while Heath Slater is down, and Evan Bourne jumps off with a 450 splash! Evan Bourne chants start. Evan Bourne climbs to his feet. Heath Slater climbs to his feet. Evan Bourne throws Heath Slater to the floor. Heath Slater was elimintated by Evan Bourne. ]

**Joey Adnois**- That will do it for Heath Slater. He's been eliminated!

[Yoshi Tatsu dropkicks Trent Baretta. Yoshi Tatsu chants start. ]

**Damien Jones**- Yoshi Tatsu with a dropkick.

[Yoshi Tatsu climbs to his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois**- What an outstanding match!

[Yoshi Tatsu runs in and leg drops Trent Baretta. ]

**Damien Jones**- leg drop!

[Yoshi Tatsu executes a corkscrew legdrop on Trent Baretta. Yoshi Tatsu measures Trent Baretta up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Damien Jones**- Trent Baretta takes a fist drop.

[Yoshi Tatsu gets back to his feet. Trent Baretta stands up. Yoshi Tatsu trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Trent Baretta executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Yoshi Tatsu. Yoshi Tatsu climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta is hit with a backward kick. Alex Riley hits Evan Bourne with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Alex Riley is up again. Now Evan Bourne standing. ]

**Joey Adnois**- What an outstanding match!

[Alex Riley hits Evan Bourne with a headbutt to the mid-section. Evan Bourne elbows Alex Riley in the stomach, trying to even the match. Alex Riley hits Evan Bourne with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Damien Jones**- Alex Riley executes a rolling elbow smash.

[Alex Riley catches Evan Bourne's leg, but Evan Bourne reverses it with an enzuigiri to Alex Riley's head. Evan Bourne is back on his feet. Alex Riley gets up. Alex Riley executes the jumping sidekick on Evan Bourne. Alex Riley knees Evan Bourne and rolls back to his feet. Evan Bourne gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro climbs the turnbuckle and nails Trent Baretta with a flying bulldog. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Antonio Cesaro executes a flying headbutt on Trent Baretta. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Damien Jones**- If Antonio Cesaro keeps using moves like that flying headbutt he could win the match!

[Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Antonio Cesaro executes a corkscrew legdrop on Trent Baretta. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Trent Baretta tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Now Trent Baretta standing. Trent Baretta gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Antonio Cesaro. Trent Baretta slaps both sides of Antonio Cesaro's head out of desperation. Antonio Cesaro tackles Trent Baretta and pummels his head. Antonio Cesaro puts Trent Baretta in an arm grapevine submission. Antonio Cesaro hits a koppo kick on Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta dropkicks Antonio Cesaro to the knee. Trent Baretta gets up. Trent Baretta goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash. Trent Baretta gets up. Trent Baretta leg drops Antonio Cesaro. Trent Baretta chants start. Antonio Cesaro is knocked to the ground by Trent Baretta's handspring moonsault. Trent Baretta stands up. Yoshi Tatsu,standing on the top rope posing for the fans,is caught by suprise. Justin Gabirel German suplexes him Alex Riley locks Evan Bourne in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. Evan Bourne climbs to his feet. Alex Riley superkicks Evan Bourne. Evan Bourne hits a flying karate chop right to Alex Riley's neck. Flying somersault drop kick by Evan Bourne puts him back in the match. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Alex Riley takes a flying somersault dropkick.

[Now Evan Bourne standing. Alex Riley is up again. Alex Riley gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Alex Riley nails Evan Bourne with a belly-to-back suplex. Alex Riley moves back to his feet. Evan Bourne is up again. Evan Bourne climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Michael McGillicuty. Evan Bourne gets up. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Antonio Cesaro goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Evan Bourne. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Now Evan Bourne standing. Antonio Cesaro holds his head after recieving an earringer from Evan Bourne. Antonio Cesaro holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Evan Bourne whips Antonio Cesaro's feet from under him with a side kick. Antonio Cesaro executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Evan Bourne. Now Evan Bourne standing. Evan Bourne tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Evan Bourne gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Antonio Cesaro grabs Evan Bourne's head and DDT's him on the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois**- If Antonio Cesaro keeps using moves like that DDT he could win the match!

[Now Evan Bourne standing. ]

**Damien Jones**- Antonio Cesaro's momma would be proud! After fight

[Antonio Cesaro hits Evan Bourne with a heart punch. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Antonio Cesaro stomps Evan Bourne's head. Antonio Cesaro grabs Evan Bourne and applies an arm wrench. Evan Bourne gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro bounces Evan Bourne off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Antonio Cesaro throws Evan Bourne over the ropes. Evan Bourne was elimintated by Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Evan Bourne is out of here!

[Michael McGillicuty piledrives Yoshi Tatsu. Michael McGillicuty puts Yoshi Tatsu in an arm grapevine submission. Michael McGillicuty hits Yoshi Tatsu with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Michael McGillicuty short clothslines Yoshi Tatsu. Yoshi Tatsu gets knocked on the ground and Michael McGillicuty flips onto him. Michael McGillicuty is up again. Yoshi Tatsu is back on his feet. Yoshi Tatsu goes for a headscissors takeover but Michael McGillicuty dodges the attack. Yoshi Tatsu grabs Michael McGillicuty by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Michael McGillicuty takes a armbreaker.

[Michael McGillicuty with an illegal chokehold on Yoshi Tatsu. ]

**Damien Jones**- Michael McGillicuty with a choke hold.

[Yoshi Tatsu climbs to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu catches Michael McGillicuty leg, but Michael McGillicuty reverses it with an enzuigiri to Yoshi Tatsu's head. Yoshi Tatsu is back on his feet. Yoshi Tatsu kicks Michael McGillicuty in the groin. Yoshi Tatsu gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Michael McGillicuty comes over and smashes Yoshi Tatsu's head into it. Michael McGillicuty with an Aztecan suplex on Yoshi Tatsu sends him to the mat. Michael McGillicuty executes a corkscrew legdrop on Yoshi Tatsu. Michael McGillicuty gets up. Yoshi Tatsu gets back to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Yoshi Tatsu stands up. Trent Baretta trys for a tilt-a-whirl powerslam but Justin Gabirel avoids it. Trent Baretta jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Justin Gabirel. Trent Baretta moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta jumps and elbow smashes the lying Justin Gabirel. Trent Baretta hits Justin Gabirel with an elbowdrop. Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. Justin Gabirel is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Trent Baretta. Justin Gabirel gets up. Now Trent Baretta standing. Justin Gabirel jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Trent Baretta. Now Justin Gabirel standing. Trent Baretta stands up. Justin Gabirel gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Justin Gabirel gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Damien Jones**- Justin Gabirel takes a elbowsmash.

[Trent Baretta hits a jumping elbow hrust on Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel climbs to his feet. Justin Gabirel bounces Trent Baretta off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Trent Baretta gets up. Trent Baretta goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Michael McGillicuty. Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. After fight Michael McGillicuty spins aroround Trent Baretta's back and DDT's him into the mat. Michael McGillicuty is back on his feet. Michael McGillicuty goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Michael McGillicuty moves back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty measures Trent Baretta up and drops a closed fist. Michael McGillicuty stands up. Michael McGillicuty goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Trent Baretta. Michael McGillicuty is up again. Michael McGillicuty tosses Trent Baretta to ringside. Trent Baretta was elimintated by Michael McGillicuty. Justin Gabirel with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Antonio Cesaro. Justin Gabirel stands up. Justin Gabirel executes a flying headbutt on Antonio Cesaro. Justin Gabirel climbs to the top rope and nails Antonio Cesaro with a reverse flying elbow drop. After fight Antonio Cesaro nearly goes unconscious by the emense pain produced by Justin Gabirel's frog splash. Justin Gabirel on the tope rope, leaping, and connecting with a devistating diving headbutt. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Justin Gabirel's senton splash from the top rope nails Antonio Cesaro in the chest. Justin Gabirel climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro gets kneed in the stomach by Justin Gabirel when Justin Gabirel jumped off the top rope. Justin Gabirel is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Justin Gabirel throws Antonio Cesaro to the floor. Antonio Cesaro was elimintated by Justin Gabirel. ]

**Damien Jones**- Antonio Cesaro is out of here!

[Yoshi Tatsu kicks Justin Gabirel in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois**- The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Yoshi Tatsu hits Justin Gabirel with a heart punch. Justin Gabirel gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Yoshi Tatsu. Justin Gabirel climbs to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Damien Jones**- Justin Gabirel with a elbowsmash.

[Justin Gabirel tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Justin Gabirel climbs to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu moves back to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu mule kicks Justin Gabirel. ]

**Joey Adnois**- mule kick!

[Justin Gabirel moves back to his feet. Justin Gabirel executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Yoshi Tatsu. Yoshi Tatsu gets back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty trys for a slingshot facebuster but Alex Riley avoids it. Japanese armdrag take down from Michael McGillicuty send Alex Riley to the mat. Michael McGillicuty executes a belly-to-belly suplex on Justin Gabirel. ]

**Damien Jones**- This is quality sports entertainment!

[Michael McGillicuty bounces Alex Riley off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Alex Riley gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley is up again. Alex Riley does a cartwheel and kicks Michael McGillicuty in the face. Michael McGillicuty stands up. Alex Riley gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Michael McGillicuty slaps the face of Alex Riley. Michael McGillicuty is up again. Alex Riley short lariats Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley executes a corkscrew legdrop on Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty stands up. Michael McGillicuty comes from behind and bulldogs Alex Riley. Yoshi Tatsu runs in and leg drops Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel is up again. Michael McGillicuty hits Justin Gabirel with the crotch slam. Justin Gabirel is up again. Michael McGillicuty connects with a low blow. Justin Gabirel goes down. Justin Gabirel gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Michael McGillicuty. ]

**Damien Jones**- Justin Gabirel takes a diving elbow smash.

[Michael McGillicuty is up again. Michael McGillicuty fist drops Justin Gabirel on the mat. Michael McGillicuty stands up. Now Justin Gabirel standing. Michael McGillicuty connects with a flying knee. Justin Gabirel goes down. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty does a cartwheel and kicks Justin Gabirel in the face. Michael McGillicuty executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Justin Gabirel. Michael McGillicuty is up again. Michael McGillicuty monkey flips Justin Gabirel onto the mat. Justin Gabirel goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley trys for a double underhook backbreaker but Justin Gabirel avoids it. Alex Riley hits a kneeling headbutt to Justin Gabirel's groin. Justin Gabirel is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel kicks Alex Riley's head out of desperation because Alex Riley blocked Justin Gabirel's first kick. Justin Gabirel jumps and elbow smashes the lying Alex Riley. Justin Gabirel is back on his feet. Alex Riley gets up. Alex Riley grabs Justin Gabirel's head and hites him in the face. Alex Riley gives Justin Gabirel a reverse neckbreaker. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Alex Riley hits Justin Gabirel with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Alex Riley standing. Justin Gabirel climbs to his feet. Alex Riley climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley chants start. Alex Riley gets up. ]

**Joey Adnois**- What an outstanding match! Are you enjoying this match?

**Damien Jones**- Oh yeah!

[Alex Riley applies an arm wrench to Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley measures Michael McGillicuty up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Alex Riley with a fist drop.

[Alex Riley moves back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty gets knocked on the ground and Alex Riley flips onto him. Alex Riley goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Now Michael McGillicuty standing. Michael McGillicuty gets hit with a dragon scerw from Alex Riley. ]

**Damien Jones**- Alex Riley executes a dragon screw.

[Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Michael McGillicuty gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Alex Riley. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Michael McGillicuty climbs to his feet. Alex Riley executes the flying head scissors on Justin Gabirel. Alex Riley chants start. Alex Riley kicks Justin Gabirel on the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Justin Gabirel takes a stomp.

[Alex Riley executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Justin Gabirel. Now Alex Riley standing. Flying somersault drop kick by Justin Gabirel puts him back in the match. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Alex Riley stands up. A side kick by Justin Gabirel turns the match around by knocking Alex Riley to the mat. Now Justin Gabirel standing. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel hits a jumping elbow hrust on Alex Riley. ]

**Damien Jones**- Justin Gabirel with a jumping elbow thrust.

[Alex Riley kicks Justin Gabirel in the groin. Justin Gabirel hits a flying karate chop right to Alex Riley's neck. Alex Riley throws Justin Gabirel off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. Alex Riley jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Justin Gabirel with an Asai Moonsault. After fight Alex Riley puts Justin Gabirel in an arm grapevine submission. Alex Riley chants start. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Alex Riley bounces Justin Gabirel off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Alex Riley hits Justin Gabirel with a flying senton. Alex Riley hits Justin Gabirel with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Alex Riley stands up. Alex Riley throws Justin Gabirel to the floor. Justin Gabirel was elimintated by Alex Riley. Michael McGillicuty hits Alex Riley with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Michael McGillicuty stands up. Michael McGillicuty jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Alex Riley. Michael McGillicuty climbs to his feet. Alex Riley stands up. Michael McGillicuty gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Alex Riley executes a backspin armdrag.

[Alex Riley jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Alex Riley goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley kicks Michael McGillicuty on the mat. Alex Riley executes a corkscrew legdrop on Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley moves back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty gets back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty hits a running sommersault legdrop on Alex Riley. ]

**Damien Jones**- Nice running sommersault legdrop by Michael McGillicuty.

[Alex Riley gets up. Michael McGillicuty hits a flying karate chop right to Alex Riley's neck. Alex Riley gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Damien Jones**- Alex Riley takes a corkscrew armdrag.

[Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Alex Riley delivers a low blow to Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty bounces Alex Riley off the ropes and clotheslines him. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Michael McGillicuty nails Alex Riley with a belly-to-back suplex. Michael McGillicuty moves back to his feet. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Alex Riley executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on Michael McGillicuty from off the top rope. Alex Riley chants start. Alex Riley moves back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty is up again. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Alex Riley's momma would be proud!

[Alex Riley delivers a short-arm clothesline to Michael McGillicuty. ]

**Damien Jones**- Michael McGillicuty takes a short-arm clothesline.

[Michael McGillicuty is up again. Flying Tomahawk by Michael McGillicuty sends Alex Riley down to the mat. Michael McGillicuty hits Alex Riley with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Michael McGillicuty puts Alex Riley in an arm grapevine submission. Michael McGillicuty executes a corkscrew legdrop on Alex Riley. Alex Riley gets up. Michael McGillicuty executes a huge gutbuster on Alex Riley. Michael McGillicuty stomps Alex Riley's head. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty hits Alex Riley with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Damien Jones**- rolling elbow smash!

[Now Alex Riley standing. Michael McGillicuty goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Alex Riley. Now Michael McGillicuty standing. Michael McGillicuty applies an arm wrench to Alex Riley. Michael McGillicuty rolls onto Alex Riley connecting with a knee. Alex Riley spinebuster bombs Michael McGillicuty onto the mat. Alex Riley trys for a exploder suplex but Yoshi Tatsu avoids it. Flying side kick by Alex Riley takes Yoshi Tatsu off his feet. Now Alex Riley standing. Alex Riley rolls onto Yoshi Tatsu connecting with a knee. Yoshi Tatsu is back on his feet. Yoshi Tatsu uses a closed fist on Alex Riley. Yoshi Tatsu connects with a flying knee. Alex Riley goes down. Yoshi Tatsu knees Alex Riley and rolls back to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu executes a corkscrew legdrop on Alex Riley. ]

**Damien Jones**- corkscrew legdrop!

[Yoshi Tatsu gets up. Yoshi Tatsu fist drops Alex Riley on the mat. Yoshi Tatsu stands up. Yoshi Tatsu does a cartwheel and kicks Alex Riley in the face. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Yoshi Tatsu executes a cartwheel kick.

[Alex Riley piledrives Yoshi Tatsu head first into the mat. Yoshi Tatsu gets up. After fight Yoshi Tatsu rolls onto Michael McGillicuty connecting with a knee. Yoshi Tatsu chants start. Michael McGillicuty gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Yoshi Tatsu. Now Yoshi Tatsu standing. Yoshi Tatsu knee drops Michael McGillicuty. Now Yoshi Tatsu standing. Yoshi Tatsu runs in and leg drops Michael McGillicuty. Yoshi Tatsu chants start. Yoshi Tatsu throws Michael McGillicuty to the floor. Michael McGillicuty was elimintated by Yoshi Tatsu. Yoshi Tatsu leg lariats Alex Riley, sending him to the mat. Yoshi Tatsu knee drops Alex Riley. Yoshi Tatsu moves back to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu executes a corkscrew legdrop on Alex Riley. Yoshi Tatsu climbs to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu measures Alex Riley up and drops a closed fist. Yoshi Tatsu stands up. Yoshi Tatsu rolls onto Alex Riley connecting with a knee. Alex Riley stands up. Alex Riley bites Yoshi Tatsu's arm out of desparation. Yoshi Tatsu hits Alex Riley with the back of his elbow. Yoshi Tatsu delivers a kick to the head of Alex Riley. Alex Riley moves back to his feet. Japanese armdrag take down from Alex Riley send Yoshi Tatsu to the mat. ]

**Damien Jones**- Yoshi Tatsu takes a Japanese armdrag takedown.

[Now Yoshi Tatsu standing. Alex Riley gets hit with a back heel kick. Alex Riley stands up. After fight Alex Riley hits him with a back fist. Alex Riley picks up Yoshi Tatsu and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Yoshi Tatsu gets knocked on the ground and Alex Riley flips onto him. Alex Riley moves back to his feet. Alex Riley executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Yoshi Tatsu. Now Alex Riley standing. Alex Riley throws Yoshi Tatsu to the floor. Yoshi Tatsu was elimintated by Alex Riley. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Yoshi Tatsu has been eliminated!

**Damien Jones**- We've got ourselves a winner!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of the battle royal, Alex Riley!

**21 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (OWE)**

**Damien Jones** - The following is a 21 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 21 men are at the ring. (the bell rings) Michael McGillicuty executes the guillotine choke on David Otunga. Michael McGillicuty gets up. Michael McGillicuty goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps David Otunga. Michael McGillicuty chops David Otunga. After getadvantage m-wnum = 21 David Otunga picks up Michael McGillicuty and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. Azure Lee jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Alex Riley. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Alex Riley connects with a flying knee. Azure Lee goes down. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Alex Riley gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Azure Lee executes a corkscrew legdrop on Alex Riley. Alex Riley gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Azure Lee. ]

**Damien Jones** - diving elbow smash!

[Azure Lee fist drops Alex Riley on the mat. Azure Lee stands up. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Alex Riley hits Azure Lee with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Alex Riley hits Azure Lee with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Azure Lee. Alex Riley moves back to his feet. Azure Lee moves back to his feet. Alex Riley gets hit with a dragon scerw from Azure Lee. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Azure Lee stomps Alex Riley's head. Alex Riley gets knocked on the ground and Azure Lee flips onto him. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Now Alex Riley standing. Azure Lee applies the clawhold on Alex Riley. Alex Riley goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Azure Lee. Azure Lee is back on his feet. Azure Lee goes for a running lariat but Alex Riley dodges the attack. Heath Slater executes a corkscrew legdrop on Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Joey Adnois** - corkscrew legdrop!

[Heath Slater is up again. Heath Slater hits Antonio Cesaro with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Damien Jones** - Heath Slater executes a elbowdrop.

[Heath Slater gets up. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro gives Heath Slater a reverse neckbreaker. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Antonio Cesaro puts Heath Slater in an arm grapevine submission. Heath Slater gets up. Heath Slater drives a forearm into the head of Antonio Cesaro. Heath Slater bounces Antonio Cesaro off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Now Heath Slater standing. Heath Slater knees Antonio Cesaro and rolls back to his feet. Heath Slater puts Antonio Cesaro in an arm grapevine submission. Heath Slater legsweeps Antonio Cesaro. Heath Slater goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Antonio Cesaro. Heath Slater climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro hits a ropeflip moonsault on Heath Slater. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Antonio Cesaro fist drops Heath Slater on the mat. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Heath Slater is up again. Antonio Cesaro delivers a kick to the head of Heath Slater. Heath Slater gets up. Heath Slater short clothslines Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro legsweeps Heath Slater. Antonio Cesaro applies an arm wrench to Heath Slater. Antonio Cesaro hits Heath Slater with an elbowdrop. Heath Slater gets knocked on the ground and Antonio Cesaro flips onto him. Now Heath Slater standing. Antonio Cesaro with a Russian legsweep on Alex Riley. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Antonio Cesaro executes a corkscrew legdrop on Alex Riley. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Alex Riley short clothslines Antonio Cesaro. Alex Riley measures Antonio Cesaro up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Alex Riley executes a fist drop.

[Alex Riley stands up. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Alex Riley kicks Antonio Cesaro in the head. Antonio Cesaro with a huge fisherman buster on Alex Riley. ]

**Damien Jones** - Nice fisherman buster by Antonio Cesaro.

[Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Are you enjoying this match?

**ConsoleWindowClass** - Yes sir!

[Antonio Cesaro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Alex Riley. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro with a flying sitdown splash.

[Alex Riley is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Alex Riley. Alex Riley jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Antonio Cesaro. Alex Riley gets up. Antonio Cesaro gouges Alex Riley's eyes out. Antonio Cesaro grabs Alex Riley's leg and takes him down. Now Alex Riley standing. Alex Riley pulls Antonio Cesaro's hair. Alex Riley tackles Antonio Cesaro and pummels his head. Alex Riley knees Antonio Cesaro and rolls back to his feet. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Marcus King moves back to his feet. Marcus King grabs Primo's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Primo gets up. Primo gives Marcus King a reverse neckbreaker. Primo is back on his feet. Marcus King gets up. Marcus King pins Primo against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Primo kicks Marcus King in the back of the leg. Primo neck snaps Marcus King. Primo brings Marcus King down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Marcus King gets up. Primo uses a closed fist on Marcus King. Marcus King executes a neck scissors on Primo. Marcus King stands up. Primo's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Marcus King. Marcus King grabs Primo's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Primo stands up. Primo kicks Marcus King in the groin. ]

**Damien Jones** - Primo with a kick to the groin.

[Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Primo hits the handspring moonsault on Damien Sandow. Primo sucks chants start in the crowd. Primo gets back to his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Zack Ryder gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Alex Riley. Alex Riley short lariats Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder is back on his feet. Alex Riley hits a kneeling headbutt to Zack Ryder's groin. Zack Ryder is back on his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Zack Ryder sends Alex Riley down to the mat. Now Alex Riley standing. Zack Ryder is hit with a backward kick. Zack Ryder climbs to his feet. Alex Riley gets hit with a running powerslam by Zack Ryder Justin Gabirel gets up. Tyson Kidd gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel is up again. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. Tyson Kidd hits a flying karate chop right to Justin Gabirel's neck. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Justin Gabirel takes a flying karate chop.

[Justin Gabirel hits a jumping elbow hrust on Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Justin Gabirel gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd jumps from the top rope, chopping Justin Gabirel on the top of his head. Tyson Kidd kicks Justin Gabirel's head out of desperation because Justin Gabirel blocked Tyson Kidd's first kick. Tyson Kidd gets up. Justin Gabirel stands up. Tyson Kidd hits a jumping elbow hrust on Justin Gabirel. Now Justin Gabirel standing. Justin Gabirel hits Tyson Kidd with an earringer. Justin Gabirel jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. Justin Gabirel gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Tyson Kidd jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Justin Gabirel. Tyson Kidd stands up. Tyson Kidd hits Justin Gabirel with an elbowdrop. Justin Gabirel puts Tyson Kidd on the turnbuckle and executes the top-rope DDT. Justin Gabirel gets up. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. Michael McGillicuty stands up. Michael McGillicuty jabs Marcus King. Michael McGillicuty gives Marcus King a reverse neckbreaker. Marcus King is up again. Michael McGillicuty pins Marcus King against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Michael McGillicuty gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Marcus King holds Michael McGillicuty in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Michael McGillicuty gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Marcus King holds Michael McGillicuty in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Michael McGillicuty gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Michael McGillicuty places Marcus King over by the turnbuckle. Michael McGillicuty jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Michael McGillicuty gets up. Now Marcus King standing. Michael McGillicuty executes an airplane spin on Marcus King. Michael McGillicuty moves back to his feet. Marcus King is back on his feet. Michael McGillicuty hits Marcus King with a slingshot bodyblock. Michael McGillicuty climbs to his feet. Marcus King gets up. ]

**Damien Jones** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Michael McGillicuty grabs Marcus King's head and hites him in the face. Michael McGillicuty uses a snap mare takeover on Marcus King. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Marcus King takes a snap mare.

[Michael McGillicuty hits Marcus King with an elbowdrop. Michael McGillicuty climbs to his feet. Marcus King is back on his feet. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Michael McGillicuty gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Michael McGillicuty with an Aztecan suplex on Marcus King sends him to the mat. Michael McGillicuty gets back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty grabs Marcus King and applies an arm wrench. Marcus King moves back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty hits Marcus King with an earringer. Mason Stone puts Epico in an arm grapevine submission. Epico moves back to his feet. Mason Stone tackles Epico. Now Epico standing. Epico with an Aztecan suplex on Mason Stone sends him to the mat. Mason Stone is back on his feet. Epico executes a huge gutbuster on Mason Stone. Mason Stone gets back to his feet. Epico hits him with a back fist. Mason Stone hits a running forearm smash on Epico's face. Damien Sandow gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Epico. Epico stands up. Epico executes a corkscrew legdrop on Damien Sandow. ]

**Damien Jones** - Epico with a corkscrew legdrop.

[Epico stands up. Damien Sandow moves back to his feet. Epico trys for a fireman's carry but is unable to lift Damien goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Damien Sandow. Epico pokes Damien Sandow in the eyes. Damien Sandow hits Epico with an atomic drop. Damien Sandow climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Epico. ]

**Damien Jones** - Air Sabu!

[Damien Sandow stands up. Epico gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Epico climbs to his feet. Epico kicks Damien Sandow in the head. Epico grabs Damien Sandow's head and hites him in the face. Damien Sandow nails Epico with a belly-to-back suplex. Damien Sandow is back on his feet. Epico gets back to his feet. Epico drives a forearm into Damien Sandow. Epico comes from behind and bulldogs Damien Sandow. Epico moves back to his feet. Damien Sandow climbs to his feet. Damien Sandow uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Epico is down. ]

**Damien Jones** - Damien Sandow with a side belly-to-belly suplex.

[Epico climbs to his feet. Damien Sandow executes the front-layout suplex on Epico. Damien Sandow stands up. Damien Sandow gouges Epico's eyes out. Epico chops Damien Sandow. Epico bites Damien Sandow's arm out of desparation. Epico hits a jumping elbow hrust on Damien Sandow. ]

**Joey Adnois** - jumping elbow thrust!

[Epico fist drops Damien Sandow on the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - Damien Sandow takes a fist drop.

[Epico gets up. Damien Sandow executes the flying head scissors on Epico. Damien Sandow sucks chants start in the crowd. Damien Sandow chokes Epico with his boot. Damien Sandow goes off the top nailing Epico with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Damien Sandow sucks chants start in the crowd. Damien Sandow with a headbutt on Epico. Damien Sandow tackles Epico and pummels his head. Epico kicks Damien Sandow in the groin. Epico discus punches Damien Sandow. ]

**Damien Jones** - Epico executes a discus punch.

[Epico knees Damien Sandow and rolls back to his feet. Now Damien Sandow standing. Heath Slater hits the flying legdrop across Johnny Curtis's neck. Now Heath Slater standing. Evan Bourne climbs to his feet. Evan Bourne tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Evan Bourne is back on his feet. Mason Stone hits a spinning leg lariat on Evan Bourne sending him to the mat. Mason Stone hits Evan Bourne with an elbowdrop. ]

**Damien Jones** - Mason Stone executes a elbowdrop.

[Mason Stone gets up. Now Evan Bourne standing. Mason Stone is holding his head after a tomahawk chop from Evan Bourne. Mason Stone bends over as Evan Bourne elbows him in the midsection. Evan Bourne gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. ]

**Damien Jones** - Mason Stone with a backspin armdrag.

[Evan Bourne climbs to his feet. Mason Stone gouges Evan Bourne's eyes out. Evan Bourne attempts to kick Mason Stone, but Mason Stone catches his leg. Evan Bourne flips around and kicks Mason Stone. Mason Stone gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Evan Bourne. Now Evan Bourne standing. Evan Bourne hits Mason Stone with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Damien Jones** - Evan Bourne with a elbow drop.

[Evan Bourne hits Mason Stone with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Evan Bourne is up again. Evan Bourne hits Mason Stone with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Mason Stone holds his head after recieving an earringer from Evan Bourne. Evan Bourne goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Mason Stone. Evan Bourne climbs to his feet. Evan Bourne jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mason Stone. Evan Bourne moves back to his feet. Mason Stone gets back to his feet. Flying somersault drop kick by Evan Bourne puts him back in the match. Evan Bourne is back on his feet. Evan Bourne hits Mason Stone with an elbowdrop. Evan Bourne moves back to his feet. Now Mason Stone standing. Evan Bourne executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mason Stone. Evan Bourne jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mason Stone. Evan Bourne stands up. Evan Bourne hits Mason Stone with an elbowdrop. Evan Bourne is up again. Evan Bourne hits Mason Stone with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Evan Bourne moves back to his feet. Mason Stone gets up. Mason Stone hits Evan Bourne with a single arm DDT. Evan Bourne stands up. Evan Bourne gets sidewalk slammed by Mason Stone. Evan Bourne gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mason Stone. A flying bodypress by Evan Bourne takes Mason Stone to the mat with authority. Evan Bourne is back on his feet. Mason Stone is back on his feet. Evan Bourne is hit with a backward kick. Evan Bourne climbs to his feet. Flying lariat by Evan Bourne takes Mason Stone down. ]

**Damien Jones** - My God! What a match!

[Trent Baretta is up again. Primo gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Trent Baretta gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Primo. Flying somersault drop kick by Trent Baretta puts him back in the match. Trent Baretta gets up. Mexican hiptoss executed by Primo. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Mexican hiptoss!

[Primo kicks Trent Baretta on the mat. Trent Baretta stands up. Trent Baretta hits a flying karate chop right to Primo's neck. Primo catches Trent Baretta's leg, but Trent Baretta reverses it with an enzuigiri to Primo's head. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Trent Baretta executes a enzuigiri.

[Trent Baretta stands up. Trent Baretta hits Primo with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Trent Baretta standing. Primo stands up. Trent Baretta elbow smashes Primo in the nose. Trent Baretta goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Primo. Trent Baretta is back on his feet. Primo stands up. Primo goes for a power slam but Trent Baretta dodges the attack. Primo bites Trent Baretta's arm out of desparation. Trent Baretta on the turnbucklePrimo rising from the mat,Trent Baretta leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Primo gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta is up again. Now Primo standing. Trent Baretta gets elbowed to his midsection by Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta whips Primo's feet from under him with a side kick. Trent Baretta hits Primo with an elbowdrop. Trent Baretta gets up. Out of desperation, Trent Baretta dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Primo. Trent Baretta is up again. Primo gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Trent Baretta. Primo goes up to the top and comes down on Trent Baretta with an asai leg lariat. Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. Primo goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Trent Baretta. Primo climbs to his feet. Primo executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Trent Baretta. ]

**Damien Jones** - Primo with a flying knee drop.

[Primo stands up. Primo measures Trent Baretta up and drops a closed fist. Primo moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. Primo tackles Trent Baretta. Primo knees Trent Baretta and rolls back to his feet. Primo puts Trent Baretta in an arm grapevine submission. Trent Baretta is back on his feet. Primo double underhook faceslams Trent Baretta hard to the Trent Baretta. Now Trent Baretta standing. Primo trys for a backdrop but is not strong enough to lift Damien chop from Antonio Cesaro. Toby Moles gets up. Antonio Cesaro executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Toby Moles's face to the mat. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Toby Moles is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd's risk pays off when he nails Alex Riley with a flying knee drop to the face. Tyson Kidd is up again. Alex Riley gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Tyson Kidd gets up. Tyson Kidd grabs Alex Riley's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Tyson Kidd hits Alex Riley with an elbowdrop. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Tyson Kidd pins Alex Riley against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Tyson Kidd whips Alex Riley's feet from under him with a side kick. Alex Riley is up again. Tyson Kidd gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Alex Riley. Ray Van Han stands up. Ray Van Han throws the chair to Damien Sandow...Ray Van Han kicks the chair into Damien Sandow's face! Damien Sandow gives Ray Van Han a reverse neckbreaker. Ray Van Han gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Damien Sandow. Damien Sandow is up again. Ray Van Han is up again. Ray Van Han trys for a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Damien Sandow bends over as Ray Van Han elbows him in the midsection. Ray Van Han gives Damien Sandow the chair...Ray Van Han climbs to the top..Ray Van Han dropkicks the chair into his face! Damien Sandow locks Ray Van Han in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. Toby Moles trys for a spine buster but is not strong enough to lift Marcus King is hooked in a full nelson. Toby Moles trys for a Aztecan suplex but is unable to lift Marcus Moles gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Toby Moles gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Toby Moles gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Toby Moles gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Marcus King executes a boot choke.

[Toby Moles trys for a spinebuster bomb but is not strong enough to lift Marcus King executes the brain buster on Toby Moles. Marcus King is back on his feet. Ray Van Han climbs to the top turnbuckle while Toby Moles is down, and Ray Van Han jumps off with a 450 splash! Ray Van Han stands up. Toby Moles is driven further into the mat by Ray Van Han with a diving elbow smash. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Now Toby Moles standing. Ray Van Han trys for a Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Toby Moles gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray Van Han opens up the chair...Toby Moles is thrown into the ropes...Drop Toe Hold onto the open chair! Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Toby Moles stands up. Tyson Kidd goes for a asia moonsault but Yoshi Tatsu dodges the attack. David Otunga goes for a DDT but Epico dodges the attack. David Otunga bounces Epico off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. David Otunga moves back to his feet. Epico climbs to his feet. Epico knifehand chops David Otunga. Epico grabs David Otunga by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Joey Adnois** - David Otunga takes a armbreaker.

[A flying shoulder block send Epico to the mat. David Otunga climbs to his feet. Epico pins David Otunga against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Epico gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on David Otunga. David Otunga gets elbowed to his midsection by David Otunga. Yoshi Tatsu gets back to his feet. Heath Slater gets hit with a back heel kick. Yoshi Tatsu executes a corkscrew legdrop on Heath Slater. Yoshi Tatsu is back on his feet. Heath Slater climbs to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu hits him with a back fist. Yoshi Tatsu uses a closed fist on Heath Slater. Yoshi Tatsu is speared by Heath Slater. Now Heath Slater standing. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Yoshi Tatsu is hit with a backward kick. Now Yoshi Tatsu standing. Yoshi Tatsu pins Heath Slater against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Heath Slater slaps the face of Yoshi Tatsu. Heath Slater gets up. Heath Slater with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Yoshi Tatsu. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Yoshi Tatsu takes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Now Heath Slater standing. Damien Sandow puts Trent Baretta on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. Damien Sandow is up again. Damien Sandow fist drops Trent Baretta on the mat. Trent Baretta moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta hits a jumping elbow hrust on Damien Sandow. ]

**Damien Jones** - jumping elbow thrust!

[Damien Sandow stands up. Trent Baretta executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Damien Sandow. Now Damien Sandow standing. Damien Sandow grabs Trent Baretta by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Damien Sandow gets elbowed to his midsection by Damien Sandow. Damien Sandow uses a lariat on Trent Baretta. Damien Sandow executes a huge gutbuster on Trent Baretta. Damien Sandow knees Trent Baretta and rolls back to his feet. Trent Baretta goes for a split legged moonsault but Damien Sandow dodges the attack. Damien Sandow holds his head after recieving an earringer from Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Damien Sandow. Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. Damien Sandow grabs Trent Baretta's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Trent Baretta takes a face bite.

[Damien Sandow goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Trent Baretta. Now Damien Sandow standing. Trent Baretta jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Damien Sandow. Trent Baretta is up again. Trent Baretta hits Damien Sandow with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta hits Damien Sandow with an elbowdrop. Trent Baretta stands up. Damien Sandow gets up. David Otunga trys for a slingshot bodyblock but Zack Ryder avoids it. ]

**Joey Adnois** - I wish every match could be like this!

[David Otunga pins Zack Ryder against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. David Otunga chops Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder hits a flying karate chop right to David Otunga's neck. David Otunga gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder executes a huge gutbuster on David Otunga. David Otunga gets hit with a dragon scerw from Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder executes a corkscrew legdrop on David Otunga. Zack Ryder moves back to his feet. David Otunga climbs to his feet. David Otunga leaps up, swings around Zack Ryder and DDT's him onto the mat. David Otunga chants start. David Otunga kicks Zack Ryder on the mat. Zack Ryder is up again. Zack Ryder bites David Otunga's arm out of desparation. David Otunga hits him with a back fist. Zack Ryder with an Aztecan suplex on David Otunga sends him to the mat. Zack Ryder is back on his feet. David Otunga gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder stands up. Zack Ryder puts David Otunga in an arm grapevine submission. Zack Ryder fist drops David Otunga on the mat. Zack Ryder moves back to his feet. David Otunga moves back to his feet. Zack Ryder superkicks David Otunga. David Otunga is back on his feet. Damien Sandow goes for a spine buster but Trent Baretta dodges the attack. Now Johnny Curtis standing. Johnny Curtis gives Trent Baretta a reverse neckbreaker. Johnny Curtis moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. Johnny Curtis gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Johnny Curtis bounces Trent Baretta off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. Trent Baretta dropkicks Johnny Curtis to the knee. ]

**Damien Jones** - Trent Baretta executes a dropkick.

[Trent Baretta moves back to his feet. Johnny Curtis climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Trent Baretta slaps both sides of Johnny Curtis's head out of desperation. Trent Baretta gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis vertical suplexes Trent Baretta to the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - My God! What a match!

[Johnny Curtis goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Trent Baretta. Johnny Curtis gets back to his feet. Johnny Curtis applies an arm wrench to Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta is up again. Johnny Curtis gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Trent Baretta. Johnny Curtis with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Trent Baretta. Johnny Curtis gets up. Trent Baretta gets up. Trent Baretta goes for a flying head scissors but Johnny Curtis dodges the attack. Out of desperation, Trent Baretta dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Johnny Curtis. Trent Baretta moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta hits Johnny Curtis with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Damien Jones** - Trent Baretta executes a elbowdrop.

[Now Trent Baretta standing. Johnny Curtis moves back to his feet. Johnny Curtis hits Trent Baretta with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Flying side kick by Trent Baretta takes Johnny Curtis off his feet. Johnny Curtis connects with a somersault slam on Trent Baretta. Johnny Curtis sucks chants start in the crowd. Johnny Curtis kicks Trent Baretta on the mat. Johnny Curtis executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Trent Baretta. Johnny Curtis gets up. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Johnny Curtis chops Trent Baretta. Johnny Curtis low blows Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta gets knocked on the ground and Johnny Curtis flips onto him. Now Johnny Curtis standing. Trent Baretta stands up. Johnny Curtis double underhook faceslams Trent Baretta hard to the Trent Baretta. Johnny Curtis jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Trent Baretta. Johnny Curtis is up again. Johnny Curtis rolls onto Trent Baretta connecting with a knee. Johnny Curtis executes a jawbreakeron Trent Baretta. Johnny Curtis is back on his feet. Trent Baretta is up again. Johnny Curtis bounces Trent Baretta off the ropes and clotheslines him. Johnny Curtis measures Trent Baretta up and drops a closed fist. Trent Baretta stands up. Mason Stone stands up. Mason Stone neck snaps Antonio Cesaro. Mason Stone tackles Antonio Cesaro to the mat. Mason Stone fist drops Antonio Cesaro on the mat. Mason Stone is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Mason Stone slaps Antonio Cesaro in the face. Mason Stone is back on his feet. Mason Stone knifehand chops Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro hits Mason Stone with the crotch slam. Antonio Cesaro with a gut-wrench suplex on Mason Stone. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro kicks Mason Stone on the mat. Mason Stone throws Antonio Cesaro off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Damien Jones** - diving shoulder block!

[Mason Stone executes a corkscrew legdrop on Antonio Cesaro. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Mason Stone kicks Antonio Cesaro on the mat. Mason Stone knees Antonio Cesaro and rolls back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Mason Stone. Mason Stone grabs Antonio Cesaro and applies an arm wrench. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro lifts up Mason Stone and delivers a gut-wrench power bomb. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Antonio Cesaro trys for a flying headbutt but Mason Stone avoids it. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Antonio Cesaro sends Mason Stone down to the mat. Antonio Cesaro executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Mason Stone. ]

**Damien Jones** - flying knee drop!

[Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mason Stone. Mason Stone gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Mason Stone executes a spinning back suplex on Antonio Cesaro. Mason Stone stands up. Marcus King trys for a arm wrench but Samuel West avoids it. ]

**Damien Jones** - My God! What a match!

[Marcus King puts Samuel West in an arm grapevine submission. Samuel West's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Marcus King. Samuel West gets up. Samuel West gives Marcus King a reverse neckbreaker. Samuel West is back on his feet. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Flying kick by Samuel West takes Marcus King down. Marcus King stands up. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Samuel West hits Marcus King with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Samuel West rolls onto Marcus King connecting with a knee. Samuel West gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Samuel West punches Marcus King in the gut. Samuel West goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Marcus King. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Samuel West with a flying hip attack.

[Samuel West moves back to his feet. Marcus King gets up. Marcus King holds Samuel West in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Samuel West gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. ]

**Damien Jones** - Samuel West takes a boot choke.

[Samuel West gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Marcus King pins Samuel West against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Samuel West gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Marcus King pins Samuel West against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Marcus King is t-bone suplexed by Samuel West. Samuel West is up again. Marcus King gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Samuel West. Samuel West executes a corkscrew legdrop on Marcus King. Samuel West jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Marcus King. Samuel West gets back to his feet. Marcus King is up again. A flying shoulder block send Marcus King to the mat. Marcus King climbs to his feet. Marcus King executes a neck scissors on Samuel West. Now Marcus King standing. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Marcus King is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Trent Baretta goes for a flying armdrag but Johnny Curtis dodges the attack. Michael McGillicuty executes the front-layout suplex on Marcus King. Michael McGillicuty puts Marcus King in an arm grapevine submission. Marcus King is up again. Michael McGillicuty gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. ]

**Damien Jones** - Marcus King with a boot choke.

[Marcus King holds Michael McGillicuty in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Michael McGillicuty punches Marcus King in the gut. Michael McGillicuty pokes Marcus King in the eyes. Michael McGillicuty gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Marcus King is hit with a backward kick. Michael McGillicuty jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Marcus King. Michael McGillicuty gets up. Justin Gabirel gets sidewalk slammed by Johnny Curtis. ]

**Damien Jones** - What an outstanding match!

[Heath Slater executes the front-layout suplex on Evan Bourne. Heath Slater is up again. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Evan Bourne gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Heath Slater. Evan Bourne gets up. Heath Slater gouges Evan Bourne's eyes out. Evan Bourne hits a jumping elbow hrust on Heath Slater. Heath Slater is up again. Heath Slater gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - elbowsmash!

[Heath Slater hits a kneeling headbutt to Evan Bourne's groin. Evan Bourne gets up. Johnny Curtis reverse DDT's Alex Riley's head into the mat. Alex Riley gets up. Johnny Curtis hits Alex Riley with a headbutt to the mid-section. Johnny Curtis discus punches Alex Riley. Alex Riley grabs Johnny Curtis's arm and strkes his chest. Johnny Curtis rakes the face of Alex Riley in attempt to make a come back. Alex Riley hits Johnny Curtis with a Baba chop. Alex Riley throws Johnny Curtis off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Now Johnny Curtis standing. Alex Riley gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis stands up. Alex Riley stands up. Ray Van Han jumps off of the top turnbuckle with a twisting moonsault, hitting Toby Moles square in the face. Ray Van Han chants start. Ray Van Han is up again. Toby Moles is back on his feet. Johnny Curtis lifts up Alex Riley and delivers a gut-wrench power bomb. ]

**Damien Jones** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Johnny Curtis goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Johnny Curtis climbs to his feet. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Azure Lee gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Justin Gabirel gets elbowed to his midsection by Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Azure Lee. Azure Lee gets up. Out of desperation, Justin Gabirel dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Azure Lee. Justin Gabirel gets up. Azure Lee bounces Justin Gabirel off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Azure Lee hits Justin Gabirel with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Azure Lee goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Justin Gabirel. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Azure Lee executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Justin Gabirel. Azure Lee is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel is up again. Azure Lee executes a jawbreakeron Justin Gabirel. Azure Lee stands up. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Azure Lee is holding his head after a tomahawk chop from Justin Gabirel. A lucha-libre style hiptoss by Justin Gabirel flings Azure Lee to the mat. Justin Gabirel chants start. ]

**Damien Jones** - Justin Gabirel with a lucha-libre hiptoss.

[Marcus King executes the brain buster on Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder is up again. ]

**Damien Jones** - My God! What a match!

[Primo trys for a gut-wrench suplex but is not strong enough to lift Marcus Bourne springboards off of the rope and splashes onto Epico. Evan Bourne chants start. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Evan Bourne's momma would be proud!

[Epico is driven further into the mat by Evan Bourne with a diving elbow smash. Epico moves back to his feet. Epico gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Epico with a high crossbody on Evan Bourne. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Epico with a high cross body.

[Now Epico standing. Evan Bourne climbs to his feet. Evan Bourne hits a flying karate chop right to Epico's neck. Epico jabs Evan Bourne. Epico jumps from the top and nails Evan Bourne with a flying axhandle smash. ]

**Joey Adnois** - flying axhandle!

[Evan Bourne gets back to his feet. Epico executes a jawbreakeron Evan Bourne. Epico moves back to his feet. Evan Bourne leaps up, swings around Epico and DDT's him onto the mat. After fight Tyson Kidd leaps off the top rope with a flying headbutt, hitting it's mark on Epico's chest. Tyson Kidd is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd has the advantage, and he grabs Epico with an arm wrench. Tyson Kidd chants start. Epico gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd gets back to his feet. Tyson Kidd puts Epico in an arm grapevine submission. Tyson Kidd tosses Epico to ringside. Epico was elimintated by Tyson Kidd. Azure Lee piledrives Michael McGillicuty. Azure Lee puts Michael McGillicuty in an arm grapevine submission. Michael McGillicuty executes a jawbreakeron Azure Lee. Michael McGillicuty is up again. Azure Lee gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty executes a corkscrew legdrop on Azure Lee. Now Michael McGillicuty standing. Azure Lee gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty with a high crossbody on Azure Lee. ]

**Damien Jones** - Azure Lee takes a high cross body.

[Michael McGillicuty gets up. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Heath Slater goes for a flying headbutt but Antonio Cesaro dodges the attack. Antonio Cesaro gets knocked on the ground and Heath Slater flips onto him. Heath Slater executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Antonio Cesaro. Heath Slater moves back to his feet. Heath Slater jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Antonio Cesaro. Heath Slater moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro tackles Heath Slater. Antonio Cesaro knees Heath Slater and rolls back to his feet. Heath Slater executes a headlock takedown. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro executes the front-layout suplex on Heath Slater. Primo is speared by Damien Sandow. Johnny Curtis with a headscissors takeover on Antonio Cesaro. Johnny Curtis hits Antonio Cesaro with a flying senton. Johnny Curtis gets up. Johnny Curtis climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Antonio Cesaro. Johnny Curtis sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Joey Adnois** - If Johnny Curtis keeps using moves like that diving headbutt he could win the match!

[Johnny Curtis executes a corkscrew legdrop on Antonio Cesaro. Johnny Curtis is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro strikes Johnny Curtis in the chest. Flying sommersault drop kick by Antonio Cesaro puts him back in the match. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Johnny Curtis takes a flying sommersault dropkick.

[Antonio Cesaro fist drops Johnny Curtis on the mat. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Johnny Curtis gets up. Azure Lee trys for a Russian legsweep but Marcus King avoids it. Marcus King gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Azure Lee comes over and smashes Marcus King's head into it. Azure Lee executes a huge gutbuster on Marcus King. Azure Lee grabs Marcus King and applies an arm wrench. Marcus King is up again. Azure Lee short clothslines Marcus King. Azure Lee knees Marcus King and rolls back to his feet. Marcus King is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd leaps up, swings around Evan Bourne and DDT's him onto the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - Good standing tornado DDT by Tyson Kidd.

[Tyson Kidd hits Evan Bourne with an elbowdrop. Evan Bourne climbs to his feet. Evan Bourne gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Tyson Kidd. A flying shoulder block send Evan Bourne to the mat. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. Evan Bourne gets up. A flying forearm by Evan Bourne hits Tyson Kidd in the forehead, knocking him down. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Evan Bourne executes a flying forearm.

[Evan Bourne trys for a 450 splash but Tyson Kidd avoids it. Tyson Kidd stands up. Evan Bourne puts Tyson Kidd on the turnbuckle and executes the top-rope DDT. ]

**Damien Jones** - Nice top-rope DDT by Evan Bourne.

[Evan Bourne gets up. Yoshi Tatsu gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Zack Ryder. Now Zack Ryder standing. Zack Ryder goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Yoshi Tatsu. Zack Ryder is back on his feet. Yoshi Tatsu stands up. Zack Ryder pulls Yoshi Tatsu's hair. Yoshi Tatsu hits Zack Ryder with a heart punch. Yoshi Tatsu rolls onto Zack Ryder connecting with a knee. A flying shoulder block send Yoshi Tatsu to the mat. Zack Ryder climbs to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu leg lariats Zack Ryder, sending him to the mat. Yoshi Tatsu knee drops Zack Ryder. Yoshi Tatsu chants start. ]

**Damien Jones** - What an outstanding match!

[Yoshi Tatsu trys for a leg drop but Zack Ryder avoids it. Zack Ryder gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Yoshi Tatsu. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Yoshi Tatsu with a diving elbow smash.

[Yoshi Tatsu fist drops Zack Ryder on the mat. Zack Ryder gets up. Zack Ryder slaps the face of Yoshi Tatsu. Zack Ryder gets up. Zack Ryder delivers a short-arm clothesline to Yoshi Tatsu. Yoshi Tatsu stands up. Yoshi Tatsu legsweeps Zack Ryder. Yoshi Tatsu measures Zack Ryder up and drops a closed fist. Yoshi Tatsu moves back to his feet. Zack Ryder gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Yoshi Tatsu. Yoshi Tatsu gets back to his feet. Zack Ryder is back on his feet. Spinning neck-breaker from Zack Ryder takes Yoshi Tatsu down. Zack Ryder executes a flying headbutt on Yoshi Tatsu. Zack Ryder climbs to his feet. Zack Ryder piledrives Yoshi Tatsu into the mat. Zack Ryder chants start. ]

**Damien Jones** - Zack Ryder is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Zack Ryder leg drops the throat of Yoshi Tatsu. ]

**Joey Adnois** - leg drop!

**Damien Jones** - My God! What a match!

[Justin Gabirel hits a ropeflip moonsault on Damien Sandow. Justin Gabirel climbs to his feet. Justin Gabirel hits Damien Sandow with an elbowdrop. Justin Gabirel hits Damien Sandow with an elbowdrop. Damien Sandow gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel moves back to his feet. Now Damien Sandow standing. Justin Gabirel hits a flying karate chop right to Damien Sandow's neck. Antonio Cesaro goes for a Omote Gyaku but Trent Baretta dodges the attack. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Antonio Cesaro hits a flying karate chop right to Trent Baretta's neck. Antonio Cesaro slaps Trent Baretta. Antonio Cesaro kicks Trent Baretta in the groin. Antonio Cesaro jabs Trent Baretta. Johnny Curtis hits a power slam on Marcus King. Marcus King stands up. After fight Johnny Curtis hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Yoshi Tatsu. Johnny Curtis moves back to his feet. Johnny Curtis hits Yoshi Tatsu with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Yoshi Tatsu gets up. Johnny Curtis with an Aztecan suplex on Yoshi Tatsu sends him to the mat. Johnny Curtis gets up. Johnny Curtis with a somersault splash on Yoshi Tatsu. Now Johnny Curtis standing. Yoshi Tatsu gets back to his feet. Johnny Curtis throws Yoshi Tatsu to the floor. Yoshi Tatsu was elimintated by Johnny Curtis. After fight Evan Bourne whips Marcus King's feet from under him with a side kick. Evan Bourne chants start. Evan Bourne goes off the top nailing Marcus King with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Evan Bourne is back on his feet. Evan Bourne goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash. Evan Bourne gets up. Evan Bourne leaps from the top rope, spinning 450 degrees, and nails Marcus King with a headbutt. Evan Bourne moves back to his feet. Marcus King is up again. Evan Bourne throws Marcus King to the floor. Marcus King was elimintated by Evan Bourne. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Marcus King is out of here!

[Zack Ryder jumps from the top rope and hits Mason Stone with a flying armdrag. Zack Ryder chants start. Mason Stone gets back to his feet. Samuel West climbs to his feet. Samuel West hits a flying karate chop right to Mason Stone's neck. Mason Stone hits a koppo kick on Samuel West. Samuel West climbs to his feet. Samuel West executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mason Stone. Mason Stone gets knocked on the ground and Samuel West flips onto him. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Mason Stone hits a jumping elbow hrust on Samuel West. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Mason Stone executes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Mason Stone applies an arm wrench to Samuel West. ]

**Damien Jones** - Mason Stone executes a arm wrench.

[Mason Stone stomps Samuel West. Samuel West climbs to his feet. Samuel West picks up Mason Stone and hits him with a Back Suplex. Samuel West is up again. Ray Van Han trys for a top-rope DDT but is not strong enough to lift Toby McGillicuty piledrives Mason Stone into the mat. Zack Ryder bounces Justin Gabirel off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Zack Ryder jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Justin Gabirel. Zack Ryder is up again. Justin Gabirel moves back to his feet. Zack Ryder bends over as Justin Gabirel elbows him in the midsection. Flying side kick by Zack Ryder takes Justin Gabirel off his feet. Zack Ryder gets back to his feet. Justin Gabirel is up again. Zack Ryder holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Zack Ryder rakes his fingers across Justin Gabirel's back. Zack Ryder gouges Justin Gabirel's eyes out. Zack Ryder executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Justin Gabirel. Zack Ryder pins Justin Gabirel against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Zack Ryder kicks Justin Gabirel in the stomach. ]

**Damien Jones** - Justin Gabirel takes a kick.

[Azure Lee picks up Evan Bourne and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Now Azure Lee standing. After fight Azure Lee climbs to the top rope and nails Evan Bourne with a reverse flying elbow drop. Azure Lee executes a corkscrew legdrop on Evan Bourne. Azure Lee is up again. Azure Lee hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Evan Bourne. Azure Lee chants start. Azure Lee is up again. Now Evan Bourne standing. Azure Lee connects with a flying knee. Evan Bourne goes down. Evan Bourne moves back to his feet. Azure Lee throws Evan Bourne to the floor. Evan Bourne was elimintated by Azure Lee. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for Evan Bourne. He's been eliminated!

[Toby Moles trys for a flying clothesline but Zack Ryder avoids it. Toby Moles bites Zack Ryder's arm out of desparation. Zack Ryder kicks Toby Moles in the head. Zack Ryder grabs Toby Moles and applies an arm wrench. Toby Moles chops Zack Ryder. Toby Moles bounces Zack Ryder off the ropes and clotheslines him. A flying shoulder block send Zack Ryder to the mat. Toby Moles moves back to his feet. Zack Ryder moves back to his feet. Zack Ryder dropkicks Toby Moles to the knee. Toby Moles gets up. Zack Ryder short clothslines Toby Moles. Zack Ryder executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Toby Moles. ]

**Damien Jones** - Zack Ryder executes a flying knee drop.

[Zack Ryder moves back to his feet. Zack Ryder kicks Toby Moles on the mat. Toby Moles climbs to his feet. Toby Moles tackles Zack Ryder. Toby Moles is back on his feet. Zack Ryder gets up. Zack Ryder applies the clawhold on Toby Moles. Zack Ryder gets sidewalk slammed by Toby Moles. Toby Moles hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Zack Ryder. Toby Moles gets up. Toby Moles jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Zack Ryder. Now Toby Moles standing. Zack Ryder gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Toby Moles. Toby Moles hits Zack Ryder with an elbowdrop. Zack Ryder gets back to his feet. Heath Slater goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Toby Moles. Heath Slater stands up. Heath Slater gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Heath Slater gets back to his feet. Toby Moles gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Heath Slater. Toby Moles is hooked in a full nelson. Heath Slater gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Toby Moles comes over and smashes Heath Slater's head into it. Toby Moles forearm smashes Heath Slater. Toby Moles slaps Heath Slater. ]

**Damien Jones** - Heath Slater takes a slap.

[Toby Moles gets snap suplexed by Heath Slater. Toby Moles climbs to his feet. Justin Gabirel nails Damien Sandow with a springboard dropkick. Justin Gabirel is up again. After fight Toby Moles gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Samuel West pokes Toby Moles in the eyes. Flying Tomahawk by Samuel West sends Toby Moles down to the mat. Samuel West executes a piledriver on Toby Moles. Samuel West throws Toby Moles over the ropes. Toby Moles was elimintated by Samuel West. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Toby Moles has been eliminated!

[Johnny Curtis picks up Zack Ryder and front slams him on the mat. Zack Ryder moves back to his feet. After fight Johnny Curtis bites Zack Ryder's arm out of desparation. Johnny Curtis sucks chants start in the crowd. Zack Ryder get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Johnny Curtis. Zack Ryder gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Johnny Curtis. Zack Ryder gets back to his feet. Johnny Curtis places Zack Ryder over by the turnbuckle. Johnny Curtis jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Johnny Curtis sucks chants start in the crowd. Johnny Curtis is up again. Johnny Curtis throws Zack Ryder over the ropes. Zack Ryder was elimintated by Johnny Curtis. ]

**Damien Jones** - Zack Ryder is out of here! After fight

[Samuel West hits Alex Riley with the spinebuster slam. Samuel West moves back to his feet. Samuel West chokes Alex Riley. Samuel West goes off the top nailing Alex Riley with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Now Samuel West standing. Samuel West slingshot elbow drops Alex Riley. Samuel West throws Alex Riley over the ropes. Alex Riley was elimintated by Samuel West. Primo trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift David trys for a spine buster but is not strong enough to lift David Otunga.]

**Joey Adnois** - Primo's momma would be proud!

[Primo trys for a fireman's carry but is unable to lift David grabs David Otunga's arm and strkes his chest. Primo gets thrown into the turnbuckle. David Otunga comes over and smashes Primo's head into it. Primo gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Primo is up again. Primo bounces David Otunga off the ropes and clotheslines him. Primo applies an arm wrench to David Otunga. David Otunga is up again. David Otunga climbs the turnbuckle and nails Primo with a flying bulldog. David Otunga climbs to his feet. David Otunga takes Primo off his feet with a short-arm clothesline David Otunga gets hit with a back heel kick. Flying side kick by Primo takes David Otunga off his feet. Primo trys for a double underhook suplex but is not strong enough to lift Azure does a handspring and hits Trent Baretta with a bodyblock, what a move! Primo is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. Flying somersault drop kick by Tyson Kidd puts him back in the match. ]

**Damien Jones** - flying somersault dropkick!

[Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Antonio Cesaro throws Tyson Kidd off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Antonio Cesaro grabs Tyson Kidd and applies an arm wrench. Tyson Kidd stands up. Tyson Kidd hits Antonio Cesaro with an earringer. Tyson Kidd goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Antonio Cesaro. Tyson Kidd gets back to his feet. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Running neckbreaker drop executed by Antonio Cesaro takes Tyson Kidd down hard. Antonio Cesaro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Tyson Kidd. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Tyson Kidd is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Damien Jones** - Antonio Cesaro takes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Antonio Cesaro uses a snap mare takeover on Tyson Kidd. Antonio Cesaro kicks Tyson Kidd on the mat. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro grabs Tyson Kidd's head and hites him in the face. Antonio Cesaro monkey flips Tyson Kidd onto the mat. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Antonio Cesaro executes a corkscrew legdrop on Tyson Kidd. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro knees Tyson Kidd and rolls back to his feet. Tyson Kidd gets knocked on the ground and Antonio Cesaro flips onto him. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. After fight A somersault bodyblock by Tyson Kidd does little damage to Mason Stone. Tyson Kidd chants start. Tyson Kidd gets back to his feet. Tyson Kidd grabs Mason Stone's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Tyson Kidd flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Tyson Kidd stands up. Tyson Kidd jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mason Stone. Tyson Kidd stands up. Tyson Kidd throws Mason Stone over the ropes. Mason Stone was elimintated by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Mason Stone is out of here!

[David Otunga hits a running forearm smash on Heath Slater's face. Azure Lee executes a neck-breaker on Justin Gabirel. Now Justin Gabirel standing. Azure Lee hits Justin Gabirel with an inverted atomic drop. Azure Lee hits Justin Gabirel with a flying senton. Azure Lee moves back to his feet. Azure Lee piledrives Justin Gabirel into the mat. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. After fight Justin Gabirel gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Azure Lee. Azure Lee chants start. Azure Lee puts Justin Gabirel on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. Now Azure Lee standing. Justin Gabirel stands up. Azure Lee executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Justin Gabirel. Azure Lee chants start. Mexican hiptoss executed by Azure Lee. Azure Lee tosses Justin Gabirel to ringside. Justin Gabirel was elimintated by Azure Lee. Damien Sandow hits Antonio Cesaro with the belly-to-belly suplex. Damien Sandow goes for a moonsault but Antonio Cesaro dodges the attack. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Damien Sandow rakes the face of Antonio Cesaro in attempt to make a come back. Antonio Cesaro discus punches Damien Sandow. Antonio Cesaro puts Damien Sandow in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Damien Jones** - Damien Sandow takes a arm grapevine.

[Damien Sandow gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Damien Sandow is back on his feet. Damien Sandow jabs Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro takes a jab.

[Damien Sandow throws Antonio Cesaro off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Damien Sandow stomps Antonio Cesaro's head. Damien Sandow hits Antonio Cesaro with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Damien Sandow gets back to his feet. Damien Sandow grabs Antonio Cesaro and applies an arm wrench. Damien Sandow punches Antonio Cesaro in the head. David Otunga piledrives Damien Sandow into the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - That standing piledriver was very good.

[David Otunga gives Damien Sandow a reverse neckbreaker. David Otunga gets up. David Otunga executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Damien Sandow. David Otunga gets back to his feet. David Otunga pokes Damien Sandow in the eyes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - David Otunga with a eye poke.

[Damien Sandow picks up David Otunga and drops him neck first on the ropes. Damien Sandow sucks chants start in the crowd. Damien Sandow goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on David Otunga. Now Damien Sandow standing. David Otunga moves back to his feet. Damien Sandow hits a flying karate chop right to David Otunga's neck. Damien Sandow gets hit with a dragon scerw from David Otunga. David Otunga is up again. Damien Sandow gets hit with a diving elbow smash from David Otunga. Damien Sandow is up again. Damien Sandow bounces David Otunga off the ropes and clotheslines him. Damien Sandow puts David Otunga in an arm grapevine submission. Damien Sandow executes a corkscrew legdrop on David Otunga. David Otunga is back on his feet. David Otunga delivers a spine buster to Damien Sandow. David Otunga rolls onto Damien Sandow connecting with a knee. David Otunga grabs Damien Sandow and applies an arm wrench. David Otunga jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Damien Sandow. David Otunga stands up. After fight Azure Lee knee drops Trent Baretta. Azure Lee chants start. Azure Lee moves back to his feet. Azure Lee with a somersault splash on Trent Baretta. Azure Lee is back on his feet. Azure Lee climbs to the top and moonsaults on to Trent Baretta. Azure Lee gets up. Crotch chop from Azure Lee. Azure Lee throws Trent Baretta to the floor. Trent Baretta was elimintated by Azure Lee. Michael McGillicuty climbs to the top and hits Johnny Curtis with a flying clothesline. Michael McGillicuty moves back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty chokes Johnny Curtis. ]

**Damien Jones** - Nice choke by Michael McGillicuty.

[Johnny Curtis climbs to his feet. Michael McGillicuty comes from behind and bulldogs Johnny Curtis. Michael McGillicuty gets back to his feet. Johnny Curtis kicks Michael McGillicuty in the groin. Michael McGillicuty with an illegal chokehold on Johnny Curtis. Michael McGillicuty kicks Johnny Curtis on the mat. Johnny Curtis gets back to his feet. Johnny Curtis gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Michael McGillicuty comes over and smashes Johnny Curtis's head into it. Johnny Curtis gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Tyson Kidd gets set on top the turnbuckle then Tyson Kidd hits Primo with a splash. Primo bends over as Tyson Kidd elbows him in the midsection. Tyson Kidd gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Primo. Out of desperation, Tyson Kidd dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Primo. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. Primo gets up. Primo gives Tyson Kidd the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Primo sucks chants start in the crowd. Johnny Curtis with a falling splash on Heath Slater. Johnny Curtis is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd is up again. Primo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. After fight Tyson Kidd gets hit with a dragon scerw from Primo. Primo moves back to his feet. Primo climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Tyson Kidd. Primo sucks chants start in the crowd. Primo climbs to his feet. Primo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Tyson Kidd. Primo sucks chants start in the crowd. Primo is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd is back on his feet. Flying sommersault drop kick by Primo puts him back in the match. Primo stands up. Now Tyson Kidd standing. Primo throws Tyson Kidd to the floor. Tyson Kidd was elimintated by Primo. Primo trys for a fallaway slam but is not strong enough to lift Azure trys for a crotch slam but is not strong enough to lift Azure trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Azure Lee grabs Primo's head and hites him in the face. Primo catches Azure Lee leg, but Azure Lee reverses it with an enzuigiri to Primo's head. Primo gets up. Azure Lee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Primo. Ray Van Han executes a split legged moonsault on to David Otunga. Ray Van Han gets up. ]

**Damien Jones** - Ray Van Han is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Antonio Cesaro lifts Damien Sandow into the air and delivers a spine buster. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Michael McGillicuty hits a frog splash on Damien Sandow. Michael McGillicuty climbs to his feet. Ray Van Han trys for a Sidewalk Slam but is not strong enough to lift Antonio Cesaro.]

**Damien Jones** - What an outstanding match!

[Ray Van Han throws the chair at Antonio Cesaro...Ray Van Han spins around and kicks the chair in his face! Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Antonio Cesaro tackles and begins punching Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro shoulder tackles Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han stands up. Ray Van Han gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Antonio Cesaro. Ray Van Han is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro pins Ray Van Han against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Primo trys for a cradle suplex but is not strong enough to lift Azure Lee.]

**Damien Jones** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Primo nails Azure Lee with an inverted DDT. Primo is back on his feet. Ray Van Han trys for a Death Valley Driver but is not strong enough to lift Antonio Van Han picks up the chair...Ray Van Han slams the chair into Antonio Cesaro's face! Antonio Cesaro is busted open! Ray Van Han chants start. ]

**Joey Adnois** - What an outstanding match!

[Azure Lee is up again. Azure Lee slaps Ray Van Han in the face. Azure Lee is back on his feet. Azure Lee legsweeps Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han is back on his feet. A flying bodypress by Ray Van Han takes Azure Lee to the mat with authority. Ray Van Han is up again. Now Azure Lee standing. Ray Van Han gets hit with a back heel kick. Azure Lee slaps Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han gets set on top the turnbuckle then Ray Van Han hits Azure Lee with a splash. A flying shoulder block send Azure Lee to the mat. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Ray Van Han gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Azure Lee with an Aztecan suplex on Ray Van Han sends him to the mat. Azure Lee jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Ray Van Han. Azure Lee is up again. Ray Van Han gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Azure Lee. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Azure Lee applies an arm wrench to Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han gets up. Azure Lee kicks Ray Van Han in the back of the leg. Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Ray Van Han trys for a tiger suplex but is not strong enough to lift Azure Lee.A side kick by Ray Van Han turns the match around by knocking Azure Lee to the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Ray Van Han with a flying side kick.

[Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Azure Lee pokes Ray Van Han in the eyes. Azure Lee gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Azure Lee uses a snap mare takeover on Ray Van Han. Azure Lee executes a headlock takedown. Ray Van Han gets knocked on the ground and Azure Lee flips onto him. Azure Lee is up again. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. A Frankensteiner by Ray Van Han tatoos Azure Lee's forhead with the mat's texture. Ray Van Han chants start. ]

**Damien Jones** - If Ray Van Han keeps using moves like that frankensteiner he could win the match!

[Azure Lee picks up the chair...Standing Side Kick by Ray Van Han...The chair slams into his face! ]

**Damien Jones** - If Ray Van Han keeps using moves like that Standing Side Kick he could win the match!

[Now David Otunga standing. Flying side kick by David Otunga takes Samuel West off his feet. David Otunga stands up. Samuel West legsweeps David Otunga. ]

**Damien Jones** - legsweep!

[Samuel West goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on David Otunga. Samuel West gets back to his feet. David Otunga stands up. David Otunga executes a jawbreakeron Samuel West. Samuel West is back on his feet. David Otunga gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Samuel West puts David Otunga in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Samuel West executes a arm grapevine.

[Samuel West executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of David Otunga. David Otunga climbs to his feet. David Otunga executes the German suplex on Samuel West. David Otunga is up again. Azure Lee is up again. Ray Van Han is hooked in a full nelson. After fight Ray Van Han hits Azure Lee with an earringer. Ray Van Han kicks Azure Lee's head out of desperation because Azure Lee blocked Ray Van Han's first kick. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Ray Van Han uses the rope as a springboard and moonsaults onto Azure Lee. Ray Van Han chants start. Ray Van Han jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Azure Lee with an Asia Moonsault. Ray Van Han is up again. Ray Van Han throws Azure Lee to the floor. Azure Lee was elimintated by Ray Van Han. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Azure Lee is out of here!

[Damien Sandow suplexes Antonio Cesaro. Damien Sandow sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Damien Sandow goes for a over the shoulder stomachbreaker but Antonio Cesaro dodges the attack. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Damien Sandow nails Antonio Cesaro with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. Damien Sandow climbs to his feet. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. After fight Antonio Cesaro gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Damien Sandow. Now Damien Sandow standing. Damien Sandow hits Antonio Cesaro with a flying senton. Damien Sandow sucks chants start in the crowd. Damien Sandow climbs to his feet. Damien Sandow slingshot elbow drops Antonio Cesaro. Damien Sandow hits the handspring moonsault on Antonio Cesaro. Damien Sandow sucks chants start in the crowd. Damien Sandow moves back to his feet. Damien Sandow throws Antonio Cesaro over the ropes. Antonio Cesaro was elimintated by Damien Sandow. ]

**Damien Jones** - Antonio Cesaro has been eliminated!

[Ray Van Han places Michael McGillicuty on the turnbuckle and executes the top-rope DVD! Michael McGillicuty is down. David Otunga slingshot elbow drops Samuel West. Samuel West is up again. David Otunga hits Samuel West with a heart punch. Now Samuel West standing. Samuel West neck snaps David Otunga. ]

**Damien Jones** - Samuel West executes a neck snap.

[Samuel West goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps David Otunga. Samuel West is back on his feet. David Otunga is up again. David Otunga low blows Samuel West. Samuel West is back on his feet. Samuel West executes the jumping sidekick on David Otunga. David Otunga hits Samuel West with the belly-to-belly suplex. Now David Otunga standing. ]

**Damien Jones** - What an outstanding match!

[David Otunga goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Samuel West. Now David Otunga standing. Samuel West is back on his feet. Samuel West bounces David Otunga off the ropes and clotheslines him. Samuel West measures David Otunga up and drops a closed fist. Samuel West climbs to his feet. David Otunga climbs to his feet. Samuel West hits a running forearm smash on Primo's face. ]

**Damien Jones** - running forearm smash!

[Now Heath Slater standing. Heath Slater punches Ray Van Han in the gut. Ray Van Han throws Heath Slater the chair..Ray Van Han goes up top..Ray Van Han dropkicks the chair into his face! Now Ray Van Han standing. Ray Van Han hits Heath Slater with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray Van Han hits Heath Slater with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray Van Han stands up. Heath Slater trys for a inverted backbreaker but Ray Van Han avoids it. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Heath Slater's momma would be proud!

[Heath Slater hits a tiger driver on Ray Van Han. Heath Slater moves back to his feet. Heath Slater hits a frog splash on Ray Van Han. Heath Slater is up again. ]

**Damien Jones** - What an outstanding match!

[Heath Slater uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Johnny Curtis is down. Heath Slater hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Johnny Curtis. Heath Slater gets up. Heath Slater hits a flying karate chop right to Johnny Curtis's neck. Heath Slater double underhook faceslams Johnny Curtis hard to the Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis is up again. Johnny Curtis goes up to the top and comes down on Heath Slater with an asai leg lariat. Now Johnny Curtis standing. ]

**Damien Jones** - Johnny Curtis is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Ray Van Han is up again. A side kick by Ray Van Han turns the match around by knocking Samuel West to the mat. Samuel West is back on his feet. Samuel West grabs Ray Van Han's head and hites him in the face. Samuel West gets elbowed to his midsection by Samuel West. Samuel West catches Ray Van Han's leg, but Ray Van Han reverses it with an enzuigiri to Samuel West's head. Now Ray Van Han standing. Samuel West gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ray Van Han. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Ray Van Han with a diving elbow smash.

[Now Ray Van Han standing. Samuel West is up again. Samuel West gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Samuel West hits Ray Van Han with the crotch slam. ]

**Damien Jones** - If Samuel West keeps using moves like that crotch slam he could win the match!

[Samuel West stomps Ray Van Han's head. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Ray Van Han takes a stomp.

[Samuel West grabs Ray Van Han and applies an arm wrench. Ray Van Han stands up. Samuel West holds his head after recieving an earringer from Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Ray Van Han hits Samuel West with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Samuel West gets up. Samuel West rakes the face of Ray Van Han in attempt to make a come back. Ray Van Han gives Samuel West the chair...Ray Van Han spins around and kicks the chair into Samuel West's face! Ray Van Han trys for a Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Samuel Van Han climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Damien Sandow. Ray Van Han gets up. ]

**Joey Adnois** - My God! What a match! After fight

[Ray Van Han hits Damien Sandow with an elbowdrop. Ray Van Han hits Damien Sandow with an elbowdrop. Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Ray Van Han trys for a Gut Wrench Suplex but is unable to lift Damien Van Han elbow smashes Damien Sandow in the nose. Ray Van Han tosses Damien Sandow to ringside. Damien Sandow was elimintated by Ray Van Han. Primo trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift David moves back to his feet. ]

**Damien Jones** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Primo executes the jumping sidekick on David Otunga. Now David Otunga standing. David Otunga discus punches Primo. ]

**Joey Adnois** - discus punch!

[Primo short lariats David Otunga. David Otunga gets knocked on the ground and Primo flips onto him. Primo goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on David Otunga. Primo stands up. Now David Otunga standing. Primo jabs David Otunga. David Otunga get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Primo. Primo hits David Otunga with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Damien Jones** - Primo executes a elbowdrop.

[Primo gets up. David Otunga stands up. Primo climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Michael McGillicuty. Primo is back on his feet. Michael McGillicuty gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Primo. Primo moves back to his feet. Now Michael McGillicuty standing. Michael McGillicuty hits Primo with a heart punch. Primo gets up. Primo pokes Michael McGillicuty in the eyes. Primo trys for a monkey flip but is unable to lift Michael McGillicuty hits a flying karate chop right to Primo's neck. Primo comes from behind and bulldogs Michael McGillicuty. Primo climbs to his feet. Primo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Michael McGillicuty. Primo moves back to his feet. Heath Slater jumps from the top and nails Michael McGillicuty with a flying axhandle smash. Heath Slater rakes his fingers across Michael McGillicuty's back. Michael McGillicuty slaps Heath Slater in the face. Michael McGillicuty hits Heath Slater with a Baba chop. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Michael McGillicuty executes a Baba Chop.

[Michael McGillicuty tackles Heath Slater to the mat. Michael McGillicuty moves back to his feet. Heath Slater is back on his feet. Heath Slater throws Michael McGillicuty off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. Heath Slater sucks chants start in the crowd. Heath Slater grabs Michael McGillicuty and applies an arm wrench. Michael McGillicuty climbs to his feet. Michael McGillicuty executes a headlock takedown. Michael McGillicuty applies the clawhold on Heath Slater. Heath Slater applies the clawhold on Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty grabs Heath Slater by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Heath Slater hits the Samoan drop on Michael McGillicuty. After fight Samuel West climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Michael McGillicuty. Samuel West climbs to his feet. Samuel West hits Michael McGillicuty with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Samuel West is up again. Samuel West hits the flying legdrop across Michael McGillicuty's neck. Samuel West rolls onto Michael McGillicuty connecting with a knee. Michael McGillicuty stands up. Samuel West throws Michael McGillicuty over the ropes. Michael McGillicuty was elimintated by Samuel West. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Michael McGillicuty has been eliminated!

[David Otunga with an exploder suplex on Heath Slater. Heath Slater is back on his feet. After fight David Otunga picks up Heath Slater and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Now Heath Slater standing. David Otunga picks up Heath Slater and front slams him on the mat. David Otunga chants start. David Otunga goes off the top nailing Heath Slater with a flying elbow drop to the gut. David Otunga gets up. David Otunga puts Heath Slater in an arm grapevine submission. David Otunga throws Heath Slater over the ropes. Heath Slater was elimintated by David Otunga. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for Heath Slater. He's been eliminated!

[Johnny Curtis hits the fallaway slam on Ray Van Han. Johnny Curtis moves back to his feet. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Johnny Curtis throws Ray Van Han off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Johnny Curtis sucks chants start in the crowd. Primo trys for a head and arm suplex but is not strong enough to lift David Curtis trys for a exploder suplex but David Otunga avoids it. Johnny Curtis slaps David Otunga in the face. Johnny Curtis gets up. Johnny Curtis short lariats David Otunga. David Otunga moves back to his feet. Ray Van Han gives Samuel West the chair...Ray Van Han spins around and nails the chair into Samuel West's face! Now Samuel West standing. After fight Samuel West picks up Ray Van Han and drops him neck first on the ropes. Samuel West goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Samuel West moves back to his feet. David Otunga gets hit with a dragon scerw from Samuel West. Now Samuel West standing. Samuel West stomps David Otunga's head. Samuel West tosses David Otunga to ringside. David Otunga was elimintated by Samuel West. ]

**Joey Adnois** - David Otunga has been eliminated!

[Primo climbs to the top rope and nails Ray Van Han with a reverse flying elbow drop. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Johnny Curtis takes Samuel West down with a full nelson faceslam. Johnny Curtis is back on his feet. Samuel West is back on his feet. Primo is speared by Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis is up again. Samuel West dazed in the ring, Ray Van Han on the top rope. Ray Van Han jumps and grabs Samuel West's head,bulldogging him Now Ray Van Han standing. Ray Van Han with a jumping DDT on Samuel West. Ray Van Han chants start. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Now Samuel West standing. After fight Ray Van Han trys for a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Samuel Van Han gives Samuel West a drop toe hold onto the open chair! Ray Van Han gets up. Samuel West gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Ray Van Han runs in and leg drops Samuel West. Ray Van Han throws Samuel West over the ropes. Samuel West was elimintated by Ray Van Han. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for Samuel West. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Ray Van Han hits Primo with an elbowdrop. A flying bodypress by Ray Van Han takes Primo to the mat with authority. Ray Van Han is back on his feet. Primo, lying on the mat, is hammered by an elbow drop out of the corner. Ray Van Han's risk pays off when he nails Primo with a flying knee drop to the face. Ray Van Han is up again. Primo is back on his feet. Ray Van Han tosses Primo to ringside. Primo was elimintated by Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han trys for a springboard dropkick but Johnny Curtis avoids it. A side kick by Ray Van Han turns the match around by knocking Johnny Curtis to the mat. Ray Van Han is back on his feet. Johnny Curtis is up again. Johnny Curtis nails Ray Van Han with a belly-to-back suplex. Johnny Curtis hits a jumping elbow hrust on Ray Van Han. Johnny Curtis puts Ray Van Han in an arm grapevine submission. Ray Van Han gets up. Johnny Curtis trys for a cradle suplex but Ray Van Han avoids it. ]

**Damien Jones** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Johnny Curtis pulls Ray Van Han's hair. Johnny Curtis uses a snap mare takeover on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Johnny Curtis applies the clawhold on Ray Van Han. Johnny Curtis goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Ray Van Han. Now Johnny Curtis standing. Ray Van Han gets knocked on the ground and Johnny Curtis flips onto him. Johnny Curtis is up again. Johnny Curtis kicks Ray Van Han on the mat. Johnny Curtis hits a koppo kick on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han gets up. Johnny Curtis hits a kneeling headbutt to Ray Van Han's groin. Ray Van Han gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Ray Van Han. Johnny Curtis moves back to his feet. Johnny Curtis grabs Ray Van Han and applies an arm wrench. Johnny Curtis hits Ray Van Han with an elbowdrop. Now Johnny Curtis standing. Johnny Curtis fist drops Ray Van Han on the mat. Now Johnny Curtis standing. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Ray Van Han with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the chair! After fight Ray Van Han jumps and elbow smashes the lying Johnny Curtis. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Ray Van Han leaps off the top rope with a flying headbutt, hitting it's mark on Johnny Curtis's chest. Ray Van Han stands up. Johnny Curtis gets back to his feet. Johnny Curtis holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Ray Van Han trys for a Piledriver but is unable to lift Johnny Van Han throws Johnny Curtis to the floor. Johnny Curtis was elimintated by Ray Van Han. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Johnny Curtis is out of here!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of the battle royal, and new OWE champion, Ray Van Han!


	8. OWE episode 1 part 1

**Someone returns**

Announcer- Ladies and gentlemen, this is the debut episode of  
O...W...E! This is a treat for everyone reading at home right now.  
We will bring a former wwe superstar here! To OWE.

(Miracle hits as Antoino Cersaro walks to the ring.)

Antoinio Cersaro- Well isn't this touching, you're bringing someone back,  
well let me tell you something. I am the face of the company! I'm the  
European champion! I will also be a future world champion!

(Signal rings to notify that the general mangar has something to say.)

General Manager- The OWE is looking for the return, not crappy nonsense from you  
Antoino. This man is a former European champion, a former IC Champion, and a former WWE and World Heavyweight champion.  
Here he is.

(No more words hits as Jeff Hardy walks to the ring)

General Manger- Antonio, for your first title defense, you will defend aganist JEFF HARDY!

**Jeff Hardy vs. Antonio Cesaro (European) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match for the European title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 215 pounds, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Jeff Hardy comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 234 pounds, from Switzerland he holds the European title belt, Antonio Cesaro! (crowd boos ********)

[Antonio Cesaro walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Jeff Hardy tests out the ropes. Jeff Hardy gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Antonio Cesaro. (ding, ding, ding) Antonio Cesaro bends over as Jeff Hardy elbows him in the midsection. Jeff Hardy executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro executes a huge gutbuster on Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy stands up. Jeff Hardy kicks Antonio Cesaro's head out of desperation because Antonio Cesaro blocked Jeff Hardy's first kick. Antonio Cesaro with a huge fisherman buster on Jeff Hardy. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Good fisherman buster by Antonio Cesaro.

[Antonio Cesaro apllies the camel clutch on Jeff Hardy. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... Jeff Hardy is fighting the hold. ... Jeff Hardy trys to escape. ... Jeff Hardy escapes. Jeff Hardy jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Antonio Cesaro. Jeff Hardy gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Jeff Hardy gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Antonio Cesaro holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Flying somersault drop kick by Jeff Hardy puts him back in the match. Jeff Hardy is up again. Jeff Hardy hits Antonio Cesaro with an elbowdrop. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro hits Jeff Hardy with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. ]

**Damien Jones** - If Antonio Cesaro keeps using moves like that Asai moonsault bodyblock he could win the match!

[Antonio Cesaro stands up. Antonio Cesaro locks Jeff Hardy in that boston crab. The referee is checking the situation. ... Antonio Cesaro tightens the hold. ... Jeff Hardy escapes. Antonio Cesaro drags Jeff Hardy to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Antonio Cesaro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jeff Hardy. ]

**Damien Jones** - Antonio Cesaro with a flying sitdown splash.

[Antonio Cesaro is up again. Jeff Hardy is up again. (...3) Jeff Hardy gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Antonio Cesaro. (...4) Jeff Hardy gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Antonio Cesaro. Jeff Hardy is back on his feet. (...5) They head back into the ring. Antonio Cesaro holds his head after recieving an earringer from Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy gets hit with a dragon scerw from Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jeff Hardy. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Antonio Cesaro hits Jeff Hardy with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Antonio Cesaro rolls onto Jeff Hardy connecting with a knee. Antonio Cesaro executes a corkscrew legdrop on Jeff Hardy. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Antonio Cesaro puts Jeff Hardy in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro executes a arm grapevine.

[Jeff Hardy gets up. Antonio Cesaro executes a neck-breaker on Jeff Hardy. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Jeff Hardy is up again. Antonio Cesaro locks Jeff Hardy in the kneebar. Harry Queens asks Jeff Hardy if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... ... Antonio Cesaro breaks the hold. Antonio Cesaro with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Jeff Hardy. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Jeff Hardy gets knocked on the ground and Antonio Cesaro flips onto him. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Jeff Hardy stands up. Antonio Cesaro is smashed with a flying clothesline by Jeff Hardy from the top rope. Jeff Hardy is back on his feet. Jeff Hardy hits Antonio Cesaro with a flying senton. Jeff Hardy climbs to the top and hits Antonio Cesaro with the 5 Star Frog Splash. Antonio Cesaro is taken to the mat by a terrific flying sunset flip. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, and new European champion, Jeff Hardy!


	9. OWE episode 1 part 2

**Commercial Break**

[COMMERCIAL: Can't sleep because of a cold? Try Members Mark Ibuprofen Nite-Time. It's doctor recommended! Drink Budweiser! The choice of The Zeus Developement team. Remember, Don't Drink and Drive! Want to see a Pro-Wrestling event live? Don't even think about American Express. Visa, it's where you want to be! Wheaties, Breakfast of champions. Get your Mick Foley Wheaties box today. Look for it in your Grocery Cereal Aisle. ]

**Commercial Break**

[COMMERCIAL: Want to see a Pro-Wrestling event live? Don't even think about American Express. Visa, it's where you want to be! Can't sleep because of a cold? Try Members Mark Ibuprofen Nite-Time. It's doctor recommended! Use G-Fed 3.0 - Drink Budweiser! The choice of The Zeus Developement team. Remember, Don't Drink and Drive! ]

**Commercial Break**

[COMMERCIAL: Drink Budweiser! The choice of The Zeus Developement team. Remember, Don't Drink and Drive! Want to see a Pro-Wrestling event live? Don't even think about American Express. Visa, it's where you want to be! Use G-Fed 3.0 - Wheaties, Breakfast of champions. Get your Mick Foley Wheaties box today. Look for it in your Grocery Cereal Aisle. ]

**Backstage 1**

Joey Adnois- Well there is the cruiserweight champion, Toby Moles, I wonder what's happening  
(Mara Wilder walks up to Toby Moles.)  
Toby- Hey Mara, you ok?  
Mara- Yeah, thanks for the help.  
(Aaliyah Grace Montero walks up and kisses Toby Moles. Jessica comes in and attacks Aaliyah. The general Manager steps in.)  
GM- All right, we are going to have Jessica Johnson vs Aaliyah Grace Montero!  
Damien Jones- Really? The are fighting for Toby Moles? Toby Moles is a Idiot!  
Joey Adnois- Well it's happening, deal with it. Wait something else is going on.  
GM- Toby You will compete in a 12 man tag team match 6 on one side, 6 on the other. You will team up with Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel,  
Azure Lee, Randy Orton, and Ray Van Han aganist David Otunga, CM Punk, Primo, Epico, and the kingdom of darkness.


	10. OWE episode 1 part 3

**Samuel West vs. Alex Riley (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 231 pounds, from Washington D.C., Alex Riley! (crowd cheers *****)

[Alex Riley comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 210 pounds, from Pennsylvania, Philadephia, Samuel West!

[welcome to jamrock hits as Samuel West walks to the ring Alex Riley executes a pumphandle suplex on Samuel West. Samuel West places Alex Riley on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (ring, ring, ring) Alex Riley rakes the face of Samuel West in attempt to make a come back. Alex Riley goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Samuel West. Alex Riley gets up. Alex Riley puts Samuel West in an arm grapevine submission. Alex Riley fist drops Samuel West on the mat. Alex Riley stands up. Samuel West moves back to his feet. Samuel West puts Alex Riley on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. Now Samuel West standing. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Samuel West hits a jumping elbow hrust on Alex Riley. Alex Riley executes the jumping sidekick on Samuel West. Samuel West stands up. Samuel West runs and tackles Alex Riley. Samuel West punches him in the head. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley hits Samuel West with the back of his elbow. Samuel West hiptosses Alex Riley. Alex Riley stands up. Alex Riley superkicks Samuel West. Samuel West gets hit with the shooting star press from Alex Riley. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 Samuel West kicks out. Samuel West gets back to his feet. Samuel West picks Alex Riley up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. Now Samuel West standing. Samuel West locks the figure-four Leglock on Alex Riley. Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... ... Alex Riley trys to escape. ... Alex Riley trys to escape. ... Alex Riley escapes. Alex Riley gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Samuel West. Samuel West is up again. Now Alex Riley standing. Alex Riley uses a lariat on Samuel West. Samuel West hits Alex Riley with a heart punch. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Samuel West gets elbowed to his midsection by Samuel West. Alex Riley throws Samuel West off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Alex Riley grabs Samuel West and applies an arm wrench. Alex Riley stomps Samuel West. Samuel West moves back to his feet. Alex Riley tackles Samuel West and pummels his head. Samuel West gets hit with the shooting star press from Alex Riley. Harry Queens counts. ...1 Samuel West escapes. Samuel West is back on his feet. Samuel West picks Alex Riley up and side slams him to the mat. Samuel West gets back to his feet. Samuel West hits the flying legdrop across Alex Riley's neck. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Good flying legdrop by Samuel West.

[Samuel West climbs to his feet. Samuel West grabs Alex Riley's leg and takes him down, then locks his leg. Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... Samuel West tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Samuel West breaks the hold. Now Alex Riley standing. Samuel West catches Alex Riley leg, but Alex Riley reverses it with an enzuigiri to Samuel West's head. Now Samuel West standing. Alex Riley is hit with a backward kick. Samuel West with an exploder suplex on Alex Riley. Samuel West moves back to his feet. Alex Riley stands up. Samuel West superkicks Alex Riley. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Alex Riley gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Samuel West uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Alex Riley down. Alex Riley gets hit with the shooting star press from Samuel West. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Damien Jones** - Samuel West has won the match!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, Samuel West!

**Primo and Epico vs. International Airstrike (Non-Title Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match tag match. On there way to the ring at this time, Primo and Epico!

[Primo and Epico come to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and their opponents, the team of International Airstrike.

[International Airstrike walk to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this match. Primo checks his boots. Justin Gabirel walks around the ring. (the bell rings) Primo puts Justin Gabirel in the achilles tendon hold. Justin Gabirel gets hit with the shooting star press from Primo. Harry Queens counts. ...1 Justin Gabirel kicks out. Justin Gabirel brings in Tyson Kidd for International Airstrike. Justin Gabirel smashes Primo's face with a flying forearm from the top rope. Tyson Kidd piledrives Primo. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is just awefull! Primo is being double teamed!

[Primo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Tyson Kidd. Primo gets back to his feet. Primo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Tyson Kidd. Primo climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd brings in Justin Gabirel for International Airstrike. Tyson Kidd suplexes Primo. Tyson Kidd clotheslines Primo. Justin Gabirel gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Primo. Justin Gabirel whips Primo's feet from under him with a side kick. Justin Gabirel gets up. Epico tagged in by Primo. Epico is driven further into the mat by Justin Gabirel with a diving elbow smash. Justin Gabirel stands up. Primo tagged in by Epico. Primo trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Justin Gabirel tags Tyson Kidd. Flying somersault drop kick by Tyson Kidd puts him back in the match. Justin Gabirel tagged in by Tyson Kidd. Primo clotheslines Justin Gabirel. Epico tagged in by Primo. Epico punches Justin Gabirel repeatedly. Primo slaps Justin Gabirel. ]

**Damien Jones** - Justin Gabirel is being double teamed!

[Flying somersault drop kick by Justin Gabirel puts him back in the match. Justin Gabirel jumps off of the turnbuckle with a 450 splash on Primo. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 Primo kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - Not even close!

[Out of desperation, Justin Gabirel dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Primo. Justin Gabirel is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel climbs to the top turnbuckle while Primo is down, and Justin Gabirel jumps off with a 450 splash! Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 Primo kicks out. Primo stands up. Justin Gabirel on the turnbucklePrimo rising from the mat,Justin Gabirel leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Now Justin Gabirel standing. Epico tags Primo. Primo is up again. Primo trys for a Asai moonsault bodyblock but Justin Gabirel avoids it. Justin Gabirel makes the tag to Tyson Kidd. Primo executes a jawbreakeron Tyson Kidd. Primo climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd makes the tag to Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel springboard DDT's Primo onto the mat! Primo on the top rope, and Tyson Kidd catches him in a reverse headlock, then drops down into a DDT. Tyson Kidd slaps both sides of Primo's head out of desperation. ]

**Damien Jones** - Come on ref! Do something! Primo is being double teamed!

[Tyson Kidd elbows Primo in the stomach, trying to even the match. Justin Gabirel tags in Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd hits a jumping elbow hrust on Primo. Primo gets up. Primo brings in Epico for Primo and Epico. Epico is up again. Epico punches Tyson Kidd in the gut. Epico gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd makes the tag to Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Tyson Kidd tagged in by Justin Gabirel. Epico kicks Tyson Kidd in the groin. Epico trys for a t-bone suplex but Tyson Kidd avoids it. Epico puts Tyson Kidd in the hangman submission. Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... ... Epico breaks the hold. Epico goes for a tiger driver but Tyson Kidd dodges the attack. Epico drags Tyson Kidd to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Epico chokes Tyson Kidd with a microphone cable. (..2) Epico hits Tyson Kidd with a Baba chop. (...3) Tyson Kidd executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Epico. Epico is back on his feet. (...4) Epico grabs Tyson Kidd's leg and takes him down. ]

**Damien Jones** - Epico executes a single leg takedown.

[(...5) Tyson Kidd takes Epico into the ring. Tyson Kidd hits a flying karate chop right to Epico's neck. Epico takes Tyson Kidd down with a knee. Tyson Kidd tags Justin Gabirel. Tyson Kidd sets Epico up on the top rope, then he powerbombs him onto the mat! Tyson Kidd tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Epico executes a neck-breaker on Tyson Kidd. ]

**Damien Jones** - If Epico keeps using moves like that spinning neck-breaker he could win the match!

[Tyson Kidd gets hit with the shooting star press from Epico. Harry Queens counts. ...1 ...2 Tyson Kidd escapes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - We almost had a winner.

[Now Tyson Kidd standing. Epico leg lariats Tyson Kidd, sending him to the mat. Tyson Kidd gets hit with the shooting star press from Epico. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 Tyson Kidd kicks out. Tyson Kidd is up again. Epico with a jumping DDT on Tyson Kidd. ]

**Damien Jones** - Good jumping DDT by Epico.

[Epico gets back to his feet. Tyson Kidd gets hit with the shooting star press from Epico. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Tyson Kidd escapes. Tyson Kidd is up again. Epico brings in Primo for Primo and Epico. Justin Gabirel clotheslines Primo. Primo makes the tag to Epico. Epico gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Epico executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel is up again. Epico brings in Primo for Primo and Epico. Justin Gabirel goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Primo. Justin Gabirel hits Primo with an elbowdrop. Justin Gabirel is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel brings in Tyson Kidd for International Airstrike. Tyson Kidd puts Primo in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Primo is being double teamed!

[Tyson Kidd flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Tyson Kidd gets back to his feet. Tyson Kidd hits Primo with an elbowdrop. Tyson Kidd chants start. Tyson Kidd stands up. Tyson Kidd jumps and elbow smashes the lying Primo. Tyson Kidd stands up. Tyson Kidd hits a frog splash on Primo. Tyson Kidd is back on his feet. Tyson Kidd leaps from the top rope! YES! And he pulls off a 5 Star Frog Splash! Tyson Kidd goes for a pin. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Damien Jones** - The winners of this match, International Airstrike!


	11. OWE episode 1 part 4

**Aaliyah Grace Montero vs. Jessica Johnson (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 125 pounds, from New York, Jessica Johnson! (crowd cheers ***)

[Jessica Johnson comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 135 pounds, from Las Vegas, Nevada, Aaliyah Grace Montero! (crowd cheers ********)

[Aaliyah Grace Montero walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Harry Queens checks Jessica Johnson's boots and knee pads. Aaliyah Grace Montero walks around the ring. (the bell rings) Jessica Johnson gouges Aaliyah Grace Montero's eyes out. Jessica Johnson pokes Aaliyah Grace Montero in the eyes. Aaliyah Grace Montero pokes Jessica Johnson in the eyes. Aaliyah Grace Montero slaps Jessica Johnson. Jessica Johnson gets hit with a back heel kick. Aaliyah Grace Montero punches Jessica Johnson repeatedly. Jessica Johnson piledrives Aaliyah Grace Montero. Jessica Johnson drags Aaliyah Grace Montero to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Jessica Johnson punches Aaliyah Grace Montero repeatedly. (...3) Jessica Johnson delivers a kick to the head of Aaliyah Grace Montero. Aaliyah Grace Montero climbs to his feet. (...4) Aaliyah Grace Montero bites Jessica Johnson's arm out of desparation. (...5) Jessica Johnson and Aaliyah Grace Montero move back into the ring. Jessica Johnson rakes the face of Aaliyah Grace Montero in attempt to make a come back. Aaliyah Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Jessica Grace Montero pulls Jessica Johnson's hair. Jessica Johnson bites Aaliyah Grace Montero's arm out of desparation. Aaliyah Grace Montero gouges Jessica Johnson's eyes out. Jessica Johnson pulls Aaliyah Grace Montero's hair. Aaliyah Grace Montero hits Jessica Johnson with an earringer. ]

**Damien Jones** - Aaliyah Grace Montero with a earringer.

[Aaliyah Grace Montero rakes the face of Jessica Johnson in attempt to make a come back. Jessica Johnson suplexes Aaliyah Grace Montero. Jessica Johnson covers Aaliyah Grace Montero. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 Aaliyah Grace Montero escapes. Aaliyah Grace Montero climbs to his feet. Jessica Johnson grabs Aaliyah Grace Montero's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Aaliyah Grace Montero takes a face bite.

[Jessica Johnson pulls Aaliyah Grace Montero's hair. Jessica Johnson pokes Aaliyah Grace Montero in the eyes. Jessica Johnson hits Aaliyah Grace Montero with an earringer. Jessica Johnson grabs Aaliyah Grace Montero's head and hites him in the face. Aaliyah Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Jessica Grace Montero drags Jessica Johnson to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Jessica Johnson goes for a power move but Aaliyah Grace Montero dodges the attack. (..2) (...3) Jessica Johnson slaps Aaliyah Grace Montero. (...4) Aaliyah Grace Montero grabs Jessica Johnson's head and hites him in the face. (...5) Jessica Johnson and Aaliyah Grace Montero move back into the ring. Jessica Johnson rakes the face of Aaliyah Grace Montero in attempt to make a come back. Jessica Johnson gouges Aaliyah Grace Montero's eyes out. Jessica Johnson delivers a kick to the head of Aaliyah Grace Montero. Aaliyah Grace Montero moves back to his feet. Jessica Johnson bites Aaliyah Grace Montero's arm out of desparation. Jessica Johnson piledrives Aaliyah Grace Montero. ]

**Damien Jones** - That power move was very good.

[Jessica Johnson goes for a figure four. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... ... Aaliyah Grace Montero trys to escape. ... Aaliyah Grace Montero trys to escape. Aaliyah Grace Montero escapes. Jessica Johnson suplexes Aaliyah Grace Montero. Jessica Johnson chants start. Jessica Johnson punches Aaliyah Grace Montero repeatedly. Jessica Johnson slaps Aaliyah Grace Montero. Jessica Johnson piledrives Aaliyah Grace Montero. Jessica Johnson chants start. Jessica Johnson executes a neck breaker. Jessica Johnson goes for a pin. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Damien Jones** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, Jessica Johnson!

**Otunga, Punk, Primo, Epico, Stone, and King vs. Van Han, Orton, Moles, Kidd, Gabirel, and Lee (Non-Title Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match tag match. On there way to the ring at this time, Otunga, Punk, Primo, Epico, Stone, and King!

[Otunga, Punk, Primo, Epico, Stone, and King come to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and their opponents, the team of Van Han, Orton, Moles, Kidd, Gabirel, and Lee.

[Van Han, Orton, Moles, Kidd, Gabirel, and Lee walk to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this match. Epico checks out the ring. Ray Van Han tests out the ropes. (the bell rings) Epico punches Ray Van Han repeatedly. Ray Van Han throws the chair at Epico...Ray Van Han spins around and kicks the chair in his face! Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Ray Van Han hits Epico with an elbowdrop. Ray Van Han gets up. Primo tagged in by Epico. A flying bodypress by Ray Van Han takes Primo to the mat with authority. Ray Van Han is back on his feet. Primo is up again. Ray Van Han gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Primo comes over and smashes Ray Van Han's head into it. ]

**Joey Adnois** - headsmash into turnbuckle!

[Flying sommersault drop kick by Primo puts him back in the match. Primo puts Ray Van Han in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Damien Jones** - Ray Van Han takes a arm grapevine.

[Primo brings in CM Punk for Otunga, Punk, Primo, Epico, Stone, and King. CM Punk climbs to his feet. CM Punk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han is up again. Ray Van Han runs towards the ropes, springboards off, and splashes CM Punk. Ray Van Han chants start. CM Punk climbs to his feet. CM Punk hits a flying karate chop right to Ray Van Han's neck. CM Punk tags in Marcus King. Marcus King holds Ray Van Han in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Ray Van Han brings in Toby Moles for Van Han, Orton, Moles, Kidd, Gabirel, and Lee. Marcus King puts Toby Moles in an arm grapevine submission. Toby Moles tags in Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Marcus King. Tyson Kidd gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Marcus King tags in Epico. Tyson Kidd hits Epico with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Tyson Kidd gets up. Epico tags Primo. Primo hits a kneeling headbutt to Tyson Kidd's groin. Azure Lee tagged in by Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd clotheslines Primo. Primo gets hit with a dragon scerw from Randy Orton. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Primo is being double teamed!

[Randy Orton tackles Primo. Randy Orton tagged in by Azure Lee. Toby Moles slingshot elbow drops Primo. Azure Lee jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Primo. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is just awefull! Primo is being double teamed!

[They lockup. Primo sends Azure Lee to the corner of the ring. Primo tags Marcus King. Randy Orton gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. A forearm choke by Marcus King nearly gets him disqualified. Ray Van Han tagged in by Randy Orton. Ray Van Han trys for a Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Marcus King tags CM Punk. Marcus King executes a neck scissors on Ray Van Han. Epico suplexes Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Ray Van Han stands up. Ray Van Han flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Ray Van Han is up again. Mason Stone tagged in by CM Punk. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Mason Stone forearm smashes Ray Van Han. ]

**Joey Adnois** - forearm smash!

[Ray Van Han opens up the chair...Mason Stone is thrown into the ropes...Drop Toe Hold onto the open chair! Ray Van Han tags Toby Moles. Randy Orton hits Mason Stone with an elbowdrop. ]

**Damien Jones** - Mason Stone is being double teamed!

[Randy Orton kicks Mason Stone on the mat. Mason Stone is back on his feet. Mason Stone throws Randy Orton off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Mason Stone executes a diving shoulder block.

[Toby Moles brings in Justin Gabirel for Van Han, Orton, Moles, Kidd, Gabirel, and Lee. Tyson Kidd piledrives Mason Stone. Mason Stone gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Toby Moles comes over and smashes Mason Stone's head into it. Mason Stone gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Mason Stone bends over as Ray Van Han elbows him in the midsection. ]

**Damien Jones** - Mason Stone takes a elbow to midsection.

[Mason Stone makes the tag to David Otunga. They lockup. Justin Gabirel sends David Otunga to the corner of the ring. David Otunga holds his head after recieving an earringer from Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel tags Azure Lee. David Otunga connects with a flying knee. Azure Lee goes down. ]

**Joey Adnois** - knee!

[Azure Lee gets hit with the shooting star press from David Otunga. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 Azure Lee kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Azure Lee.

[Azure Lee tags Justin Gabirel. David Otunga executes a headlock takedown. Justin Gabirel gets knocked on the ground and David Otunga flips onto him. David Otunga gets up. Tyson Kidd tagged in by Justin Gabirel. Toby Moles hits a flying karate chop right to David Otunga's neck. Toby Moles punches David Otunga in the gut. David Otunga gets sidewalk slammed by Azure Lee. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is just awefull! David Otunga is being double teamed!

[David Otunga bites Azure Lee's arm out of desparation. David Otunga is hooked in a full nelson. Tyson Kidd tags Ray Van Han. Tyson Kidd clotheslines David Otunga. Tyson Kidd sets David Otunga up DDTs him into the mat. Azure Lee with an Aztecan suplex on David Otunga sends him to the mat. Azure Lee connects with a flying knee. David Otunga goes down. David Otunga stands up. David Otunga with a Russian legsweep on Azure Lee. David Otunga chants start. David Otunga stands up. Now Azure Lee standing. David Otunga and Azure Lee go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) David Otunga goes for a hotshot but Azure Lee dodges the attack. David Otunga takes Azure Lee into the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - It was a smart move to the ring. Azure Lee no longer has to watch out for weapons.

[Azure Lee goes for a spinebuster bomb but David Otunga dodges the attack. Azure Lee leg lariats David Otunga, sending him to the mat. David Otunga gets hit with the shooting star press from Azure Lee. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 David Otunga kicks out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Azure Lee was so close!

[David Otunga gets back to his feet. Azure Lee executes a leg hammerlock on David Otunga. Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... Azure Lee tightens the hold. ... David Otunga is fighting the hold. ... ... David Otunga escapes. Azure Lee with a Russian legsweep on David Otunga. Azure Lee gets up. Azure Lee sends David Otunga to ringside. ]

**Joey Adnois** - David Otunga is much safer at ringside. Azure Lee can't get a pin there.

[Harry Queens starts the count (.1) David Otunga moves back to his feet. (..2) David Otunga with an illegal chokehold on Azure Lee. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. (...3) Azure Lee superkicks David Otunga. David Otunga is back on his feet. (...4) Azure Lee hits a kneeling headbutt to David Otunga's groin. (...5) Azure Lee and David Otunga move back into the ring. Azure Lee knees David Otunga and rolls back to his feet. David Otunga tags in Epico. Ray Van Han gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray Van Han gives CM Punk a drop toe hold onto the open chair! Ray Van Han is back on his feet. CM Punk moves back to his feet. A flying shoulder block send Ray Van Han to the mat. CM Punk is up again. Epico tags in Mason Stone. Ray Van Han trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Mason Van Han gets back to his feet. Ray Van Han applies an elbow submission hold onto Mason Stone. Harry Queens asks Mason Stone if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Mason Stone escapes. Mason Stone executes a spinning back suplex on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Ray Van Han dropkicks Mason Stone to the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Ray Van Han executes a dropkick.

[Now Ray Van Han standing. Mason Stone moves back to his feet. Ray Van Han gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray Van Han trys for a Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Mason Van Han makes the tag to Randy Orton. Mason Stone kicks Randy Orton on the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - Mason Stone executes a stomp.

[Randy Orton climbs to his feet. Mason Stone kicks Randy Orton in the groin. Randy Orton tags Justin Gabirel. Azure Lee hits Mason Stone with a headbutt to the mid-section. Ray Van Han jumps from the top and nails Mason Stone with a flying axhandle smash. Azure Lee hits Mason Stone with a running powerbomb on to the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Mason Stone is being double teamed!

[Azure Lee brings Mason Stone down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Damien Jones** - Azure Lee executes a Mexican armdrag takedown.

[Mason Stone chops Azure Lee. Mason Stone gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Justin Gabirel makes the tag to Randy Orton. Mason Stone is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Randy Orton with a falling splash on Mason Stone. Randy Orton sends Mason Stone to ringside. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Mason Stone gives Randy Orton a reverse neckbreaker. Mason Stone gets back to his feet. Randy Orton gets up. (...3) Randy Orton short clothslines Mason Stone. (...4) Mason Stone hits a kneeling headbutt to Randy Orton's groin. (...5) Mason Stone takes Randy Orton into the ring. Mason Stone fist drops Randy Orton on the mat. Mason Stone moves back to his feet. Randy Orton gets back to his feet. Randy Orton takes Mason Stone down with a full nelson faceslam. Randy Orton chants start. Randy Orton stands up. Randy Orton drags Mason Stone to the floor. ]

**Joey Adnois** - My God! Mason Stone could be killed! They've moved to ringside, there's weapons there!

[Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Now Mason Stone standing. (..2) Mason Stone pins Randy Orton against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. (...3) Randy Orton gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Mason Stone comes over and smashes Randy Orton's head into it. ]

**Joey Adnois** - headsmash into turnbuckle!

[(...4) Mason Stone executes a swinging bulldog on Randy Orton driving Randy Orton's face into the floor. Mason Stone moves back to his feet. Randy Orton moves back to his feet. Mason Stone gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. They head back into the ring. Randy Orton brings in Justin Gabirel for Van Han, Orton, Moles, Kidd, Gabirel, and Lee. Mason Stone clotheslines Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel brings in Randy Orton for Van Han, Orton, Moles, Kidd, Gabirel, and Lee. Mason Stone grabs Randy Orton's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Damien Jones** - Randy Orton takes a face bite.

[Randy Orton grabs Mason Stone's head and hites him in the face. Randy Orton throws Mason Stone off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Randy Orton uses a snap mare takeover on Mason Stone. Randy Orton chants start. Mason Stone gets knocked on the ground and Randy Orton flips onto him. Randy Orton stands up. Mason Stone moves back to his feet. Randy Orton hits the RKO on Mason Stone down. Randy Orton pins Mason Stone. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Damien Jones** - The winners of this match, Van Han, Orton, Moles, Kidd, Gabirel, and Lee!


	12. OWE episode 2 part 1

**Heath Slater vs. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones**- This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 216 pounds, from Pineville, West Virgnia, Heath Slater! (crowd boos **********)

[Heath Slater comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones**- and his opponent, weighing in at 120 pounds, from Chicago, Stephanie "Tony" Brooks!

[Stephanie "Tony" Brooks walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Heath Slater executes a pumphandle suplex on Tony. Harry Queens checks Tony's boots and knee pads. (ding, ding, ding) Heath Slater with an Aztecan suplex on Tony sends him to the mat. Tony moves back to his feet. Heath Slater grabs Stephanie "Tony" Brooks by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Tony bites Heath Slater's arm out of desparation. Tony pokes Heath Slater in the eyes. Heath Slater short clothslines Tony. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Heath Slater executes a short clothesline.

[Stephanie "Tony" Brooks trys for a spear but Heath Slater avoids it. Tony drags Heath Slater to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Tony comes from behind and bulldogs Heath Slater. Tony is up again. (...3) They lockup. Tony sends Heath Slater to the corner of ringside. (...4) Stephanie "Tony" Brooks slaps Heath Slater. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Heath Slater and Stephanie "Tony" Brooks move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Heath Slater and Stephanie "Tony" Brooks move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Heath Slater and Tony move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Heath Slater hits him with a back fist. Tony gouges Heath Slater's eyes out. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks hits Heath Slater with an earringer. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks rakes the face of Heath Slater in attempt to make a come back. Tony grabs Heath Slater's head and hites him in the face. Heath Slater is speared by Tony. Tony gets back to his feet. Heath Slater gets back to his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois**- What an outstanding match!

[Stephanie "Tony" Brooks pulls Heath Slater's hair. Tony superkicks Heath Slater. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks pokes Heath Slater in the eyes. Heath Slater is speared by Tony. Tony clotheslines Heath Slater. ]

**Damien Jones**- Tony executes a weak move.

[Stephanie "Tony" Brooks bites Heath Slater's arm out of desparation. Tony slaps Heath Slater. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks superkicks Heath Slater. Heath Slater leg lariats Stephanie "Tony" Brooks, sending him to the mat. Heath Slater sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Tony standing. Tony rakes the face of Heath Slater in attempt to make a come back. Heath Slater bounces Stephanie "Tony" Brooks off the ropes and clotheslines him. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks is back on his feet. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gouges Heath Slater's eyes out. Heath Slater bounces Tony off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Heath Slater climbs to his feet. Tony moves back to his feet. Heath Slater is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. ]

**Damien Jones**- Good spear by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks.

[Heath Slater stands up. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks drags Heath Slater to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Heath Slater is speared by Tony. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets back to his feet. Tony pokes Heath Slater in the eyes. They head back into the ring. Heath Slater is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Heath Slater is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks moves back to his feet. Heath Slater gets picked up and dropped with the GTS by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks covers Heath Slater hooking the leg. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3

**Damien Jones**- The winner of this match, Stephanie "Tony" Brooks!

**Trent Baretta vs. Antonio Cesaro (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones**- This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 203 pounds, from Tampa, Florida, Trent Baretta! (crowd cheers *******)

[Trent Baretta comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones**- and his opponent, weighing in at 234 pounds, from Switzerland, Antonio Cesaro! (crowd boos *****)

[Antonio Cesaro walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Harry Queens checks Trent Baretta's boots and knee pads. Antonio Cesaro executes a pumphandle suplex on Trent Baretta. (the bell rings) Trent Baretta hits a jumping elbow hrust on Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Antonio Cesaro measures Trent Baretta up and drops a closed fist. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Trent Baretta elbows Antonio Cesaro in the stomach, trying to even the match. Antonio Cesaro neck snaps Trent Baretta. Flying lariat by Trent Baretta takes Antonio Cesaro down. Trent Baretta stands up. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta drags Antonio Cesaro to the floor. ]

**Damien Jones**- Antonio Cesaro is much safer at ringside. Trent Baretta can't get a pin there.

[Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Trent Baretta goes for a flying kick but Antonio Cesaro dodges the attack. (..2) Trent Baretta throws a chair at Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro hits Trent Baretta with the double arm DDT into the floor. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Trent Baretta is back on his feet. (...3) (...4) Trent Baretta is hit with a backward kick. (...5) They head back into the ring. Antonio Cesaro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Trent Baretta. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Now Trent Baretta standing. Antonio Cesaro gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Antonio Cesaro gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Trent Baretta goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Antonio Cesaro. Trent Baretta gets up. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Flying somersault drop kick by Trent Baretta puts him back in the match. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Trent Baretta executes a flying somersault dropkick.

[Now Trent Baretta standing. Trent Baretta hits Antonio Cesaro with an elbowdrop. ]

**Damien Jones**- Trent Baretta executes a elbowdrop.

[Trent Baretta hits Antonio Cesaro with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Trent Baretta hits Antonio Cesaro with an elbowdrop. Trent Baretta is back on his feet. Trent Baretta jumps and elbow smashes the lying Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Trent Baretta with a diving elbow smash.

[Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro delivers a spine buster to Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta gets knocked on the ground and Antonio Cesaro flips onto him. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta kicks Antonio Cesaro's head out of desperation because Antonio Cesaro blocked Trent Baretta's first kick. Trent Baretta gets up. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Antonio Cesaro executes a jawbreakeron Trent Baretta. A side kick by Trent Baretta turns the match around by knocking Antonio Cesaro to the mat. Trent Baretta hits Antonio Cesaro with an elbowdrop. Trent Baretta is up again. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Trent Baretta catches Antonio Cesaro leg, but Antonio Cesaro reverses it with an enzuigiri to Trent Baretta's head. Trent Baretta gets hit with the shooting star press from Antonio Cesaro. Harry Queens counts. ...1 ...2 Trent Baretta escapes. ]

**Damien Jones**- Antonio Cesaro should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta places Antonio Cesaro on the top turnbuckle and executes the German suplex, that has to hurt! Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro nails Trent Baretta with a belly-to-back suplex. Antonio Cesaro grabs Trent Baretta and applies an arm wrench. Trent Baretta gets hit with the shooting star press from Antonio Cesaro. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Trent Baretta kicks out. ]

**Joey Adnois**- He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. Trent Baretta trys for a flying somersault bodyblock but Antonio Cesaro avoids it. Trent Baretta drags Antonio Cesaro to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Trent Baretta jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Antonio Cesaro. Trent Baretta gets up. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. (...3) Antonio Cesaro gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Trent Baretta. (...4) Antonio Cesaro kicks Trent Baretta in the head. Trent Baretta is back on his feet. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Trent Baretta and Antonio Cesaro move back to ringside. Trent Baretta and Antonio Cesaro move back into the ring. Trent Baretta gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Antonio Cesaro takes a jumping neck snap.

[Antonio Cesaro uses a lariat on Trent Baretta. Antonio Cesaro executes a corkscrew legdrop on Trent Baretta. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro grabs Trent Baretta by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Antonio Cesaro trys for a slingshot facebuster but Trent Baretta avoids it. Antonio Cesaro drags Trent Baretta to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Antonio Cesaro cuts Trent Baretta with a blade. Trent Baretta is bleeding as a result. ]

**Joey Adnois**- The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[(..2) Antonio Cesaro connects with a low blow. Trent Baretta goes down. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. (...3) Antonio Cesaro superkicks Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta comes running with flying head scissors, whipping Antonio Cesaro across the floor. Trent Baretta moves back to his feet. (...4) ]

**Joey Adnois**- Antonio Cesaro could use some help about now.

[Trent Baretta leaps from the top turnbuckle with a senton splash, landing back first on Antonio Cesaro's chest. Now Trent Baretta standing. They head back into the ring. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Trent Baretta is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro with a high crossbody on Trent Baretta. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro puts Trent Baretta in an arm grapevine submission. Antonio Cesaro gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Trent Baretta chants start. Trent Baretta stands up. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Trent Baretta uses a standing moonsault on Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro sets Trent Baretta up DDTs him into the mat. Trent Baretta is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro executes a neck-breaker on Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro with the Flying Elbowdrop on Trent Baretta! Antonio Cesaro catches Trent Baretta in a backslide and goes for the pin. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Damien Jones**- Antonio Cesaro has won the match!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, Antonio Cesaro!

**Main event  
**

**Team Orton vs. Team Punk (Non-Title Match)**

****

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match tag match. On there way to the ring at this time, Team Orton!

[Team Orton come to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and their opponents, the team of Team Punk.

[Team Punk walk to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this match. Samuel West places Justin Gabirel on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Justin Gabirel walks around the ring. (ding, ding, ding) Samuel West grabs Justin Gabirel and applies an arm wrench. Justin Gabirel stands up. Justin Gabirel goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Samuel West. Now Justin Gabirel standing. Justin Gabirel gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Justin Gabirel brings in Janie Manie for Team Orton. Justin Gabirel suplexes Samuel West. They lockup. Zack Ryder sends Samuel West to the corner of the ring. Zack Ryder sets Samuel West up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is just awefull! Samuel West is being double teamed!

[Now Zack Ryder standing. Samuel West gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. ]

**Joey Adnois** - backspin armdrag!

[Samuel West gets hit with the shooting star press from Zack Ryder. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 Samuel West escapes. ]

**Damien Jones** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Samuel West tags Michael McGillicuty. Janie Manie gets hit with a back heel kick. Janie Manie gets hit with the shooting star press from Michael McGillicuty. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Janie Manie escapes. Janie Manie is up again. Flying sommersault drop kick by Michael McGillicuty puts him back in the match. Michael McGillicuty is back on his feet. Janie Manie tags in Trent Baretta. Janie Manie suplexes Michael McGillicuty. Justin Gabirel piledrives Michael McGillicuty. ]

**Damien Jones** - Michael McGillicuty is being double teamed!

[Flying somersault drop kick by Justin Gabirel puts him back in the match. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty makes the tag to Antonio Cesaro. Trent Baretta hits a flying karate chop right to Antonio Cesaro's neck. Trent Baretta brings in Justin Gabirel for Team Orton. Azure Lee clotheslines Antonio Cesaro. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks hits Antonio Cesaro with an earringer. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Come on ref! Do something! Antonio Cesaro is being double teamed!

[ Tony grabs Antonio Cesaro's head and hites him in the face. Antonio Cesaro hits him with a back fist. Tony comes from behind and bulldogs Antonio Cesaro. Tony gets back to his feet. They lockup. Tony sends Antonio Cesaro to the corner of the ring. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro takes a weak move.

[Antonio Cesaro executes a neck scissors on Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. ]

**Damien Jones** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Antonio Cesaro leg drops Tony. Antonio Cesaro drags Tony to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Antonio Cesaro grabs Tony and applies an arm wrench. (...3) Antonio Cesaro fist drops Stephanie "Tony" Brooks on the floor. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks climbs to his feet. (...4) Tony pulls Antonio Cesaro's hair. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tony with a hair pull.

[(...5) Stephanie "Tony" Brooks and Antonio Cesaro move back into the ring. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks bites Antonio Cesaro's arm out of desparation. Antonio Cesaro hits Stephanie "Tony" Brooks with a headbutt to the mid-section. Antonio Cesaro drives a forearm into Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Trent Baretta tagged in by Justin Gabirel. Trent Baretta tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Trent Baretta is up again. Michael McGillicuty tagged in by Antonio Cesaro. Trent Baretta jumps and elbow smashes the lying Michael McGillicuty. Now Trent Baretta standing. Trent Baretta brings in Janie Manie for Team Orton. Michael McGillicuty puts Janie Manie in the achilles tendon hold. Michael McGillicuty is back on his feet. Janie Manie tags in Toby Moles. Michael McGillicuty fist drops Toby Moles on the mat. Michael McGillicuty is back on his feet. Toby Moles climbs to his feet. Flying side kick by Toby Moles takes Michael McGillicuty off his feet. Toby Moles rolls onto Michael McGillicuty connecting with a knee. Now Michael McGillicuty standing. Toby Moles trys for a running powerbomb but is not strong enough to lift Michael McGillicuty tags Antonio Cesaro. Samuel West with an illegal chokehold on Toby Moles. Antonio Cesaro suplexes Toby Moles. Flying lariat by Primo takes Toby Moles down. Toby Moles trys for a dragon screw but is unable to lift kick by Primo takes Toby Moles down. Toby Moles gets hit with the shooting star press from Primo. The ref starts the count. ...1 Toby Moles kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - Primo should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Toby Moles gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro brings in Big Show for Team Punk. Big Show gets back to his feet. Big Show punches Toby Moles repeatedly. They lockup. Big Show sends Toby Moles to the corner of the ring. Toby Moles trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Big Moles hits him with a back fist. Toby Moles makes the tag to Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han trys for a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Big Cesaro tagged in by Big Show. Primo hits a koppo kick on Ray Van Han. Samuel West takes Ray Van Han down with an Arabian Facebuster. Samuel West uses a snap mare takeover on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han brings in Alex Riley for Team Orton. Ray Van Han piledrives Antonio Cesaro. Janie Manie suplexes Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro is being double teamed!

[Antonio Cesaro puts Janie Manie in the achilles tendon hold. Janie Manie is back on his feet. Alex Riley brings in Ray Van Han for Team Orton. Zack Ryder executes the brain buster on Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro is speared by Tony. ]

**Damien Jones** - Come on ref! Do something! Antonio Cesaro is being double teamed!

[Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets tiger suplexed by Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro kicks Stephanie "Tony" Brooks on the mat. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks stands up. Antonio Cesaro is speared by Tony. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets up. Tony and Antonio Cesaro go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Tony clotheslines Antonio Cesaro. (...3) Antonio Cesaro with an illegal chokehold on Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. ]

**Damien Jones** - Antonio Cesaro with a choke hold.

[ Tony moves back to his feet. (...4) Stephanie "Tony" Brooks hits Antonio Cesaro with an earringer. (...5) They head back into the ring. Tony gouges Antonio Cesaro's eyes out. Antonio Cesaro brings Stephanie "Tony" Brooks down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Mexican armdrag takedown!

[ Tony gets hit with the shooting star press from Antonio Cesaro. The ref starts the count. ...1 Tony kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[ Tony stands up. Antonio Cesaro bounces Stephanie "Tony" Brooks off the ropes and clotheslines him. Antonio Cesaro makes the tag to Samuel West. David Otunga executes the guillotine choke on Ray Van Han. Primo chokes Ray Van Han. Primo rolls onto Ray Van Han connecting with a knee. They lockup. Ray Van Han sends Primo to the corner of the ring. Primo strikes Ray Van Han in the chest. Alex Riley tagged in by Ray Van Han. Samuel West measures Alex Riley up and drops a closed fist. Now Samuel West standing. Samuel West brings in Epico for Team Punk. Epico applies an arm wrench to Alex Riley. Epico tags in Heath Slater. Alex Riley executes the guillotine choke on Heath Slater. Alex Riley is up again. Heath Slater moves back to his feet. Heath Slater tags Johnny Curtis. They lockup. David Otunga sends Alex Riley to the corner of the ring. Big Show clotheslines Alex Riley. ]

**Damien Jones** - Alex Riley is being double teamed!

[Flying sommersault drop kick by Alex Riley puts him back in the match. Alex Riley stands up. Big Show is up again. Big Show clotheslines Alex Riley. Johnny Curtis brings in Heath Slater for Team Punk. Heath Slater gets tiger suplexed by Alex Riley. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley tags Azure Lee. Alex Riley goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Alex Riley fist drops Heath Slater on the mat. Heath Slater clotheslines Alex Riley. Jessica Johnson tagged in by Azure Lee. Heath Slater goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jessica Johnson. Heath Slater climbs to his feet. Jessica Johnson is back on his feet. Heath Slater drives a forearm into the head of Jessica Johnson. ]

**Damien Jones** - Jessica Johnson takes a forearm smash.

[Jessica Johnson gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Jessica Johnson climbs to his feet. Heath Slater hits Jessica Johnson with an inverted atomic drop. Heath Slater brings in Antonio Cesaro for Team Punk. Jessica Johnson clotheslines Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro pins Jessica Johnson against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Antonio Cesaro tags in Johnny Curtis. Primo pokes Jessica Johnson in the eyes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Jessica Johnson is being double teamed!

[Jessica Johnson takes a slap to the face from Primo. Primo stands up. Primo spins aroround Jessica Johnson's back and DDT's him into the mat. Primo gets up. Antonio Cesaro tagged in by Johnny Curtis. Jessica Johnson gouges Antonio Cesaro's eyes out. Antonio Cesaro kicks Jessica Johnson in the groin. Antonio Cesaro gouges Jessica Johnson's eyes out. Antonio Cesaro makes the tag to Samuel West. Samuel West jabs Jessica Johnson. Jessica Johnson get whipped into the corner and Samuel West follows himin with an avalanche. Samuel West tags in Epico. Jessica Johnson kicks Epico in the head. Jessica Johnson clotheslines Epico. Janie Manie tagged in by Jessica Johnson. Trent Baretta executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Epico. Toby Moles executes an airplane spin on Epico. Alex Riley picks up Epico and hits him with a Back Suplex. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Epico is being double teamed!

[Epico goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Alex Riley. Epico is back on his feet. Epico makes the tag to Michael McGillicuty. Flying sommersault drop kick by Primo puts him back in the match. Michael McGillicuty with a jumping DDT on Janie Manie. Michael McGillicuty hits a running forearm smash on Janie Manie's face. Michael McGillicuty with a gut-wrench suplex on Janie Manie. Michael McGillicuty climbs to his feet. Michael McGillicuty hits a frog splash on Janie Manie. Janie Manie stands up. Janie Manie gouges Michael McGillicuty's eyes out. Janie Manie tags in Azure Lee. Michael McGillicuty rolls onto Azure Lee connecting with a knee. Now Azure Lee standing. Ray Van Han tagged in by Azure Lee. Alex Riley piledrives Michael McGillicuty. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is just awefull! Michael McGillicuty is being double teamed!

[Alex Riley trys for a head and arm suplex but Michael McGillicuty avoids it. Alex Riley gets sidewalk slammed by Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty and Alex Riley go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Michael McGillicuty grabs Alex Riley and applies an arm wrench. (...3) Michael McGillicuty jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Alex Riley. Michael McGillicuty is up again. Now Alex Riley standing. (...4) Michael McGillicuty goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Alex Riley. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Alex Riley takes a flying hip attack.

[(...5) They head back into the ring. Alex Riley grabs Michael McGillicuty's head and hites him in the face. Michael McGillicuty knifehand chops Alex Riley. Michael McGillicuty legsweeps Alex Riley. Now Alex Riley standing. Michael McGillicuty hits a kneeling headbutt to Alex Riley's groin. Michael McGillicuty hits a tiger driver on Alex Riley. Now Michael McGillicuty standing. Michael McGillicuty drags Alex Riley to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Alex Riley goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Michael McGillicuty. ]

**Damien Jones** - Alex Riley with a flying double foot stomp.

[(...3) Alex Riley puts Michael McGillicuty in an arm grapevine submission. (...4) Alex Riley executes a corkscrew legdrop on Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley stands up. (...5) Alex Riley and Michael McGillicuty move back into the ring. Michael McGillicuty gets knocked on the ground and Alex Riley flips onto him. Alex Riley moves back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty brings in Primo for Team Punk. Ray Van Han tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Ray Van Han is up again. Ray Van Han puts the chair on Primo's body...Ray Van Han climbs up top...Splash onto the chair! Harry Queens counts. ...1 Primo escapes. Primo gets up. Primo short clothslines Ray Van Han. Primo kicks Ray Van Han on the mat. Ray Van Han gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Primo. Now Primo standing. Primo executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Ray Van Han. ]

**Damien Jones** - flying knee drop!

[Primo climbs to his feet. Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Ray Van Han trys for a Death Valley Driver but is not strong enough to lift is locked in an elbow submission by Ray Van Han. The referee is checking the situation. ... Primo is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Ray Van Han breaks the hold. Ray Van Han sends Primo to ringside. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Ray Van Han uses a standing moonsault on Primo. Ray Van Han chants start. Ray Van Han is up again. Primo stands up. (..2) (...3) Ray Van Han on the turnbucklePrimo rising from the mat,Ray Van Han leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Primo gets up. (...4) Primo chops Ray Van Han. (...5) Ray Van Han and Primo move back into the ring. Primo gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Damien Jones** - Ray Van Han with a elbowsmash.

[Primo tags Epico. Ray Van Han takes a slap to the face from Epico. Epico is up again. Epico bounces Ray Van Han off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Epico tags in Antonio Cesaro. Ray Van Han get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Antonio Cesaro. Now Ray Van Han standing. Ray Van Han gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Antonio Cesaro. Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro slaps Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han tags in Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder hits a koppo kick on Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro punches Zack Ryder in the gut. Toby Moles tagged in by Zack Ryder. Toby Moles gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro nails Toby Moles with an inverted DDT. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Now Toby Moles standing. Antonio Cesaro and Toby Moles go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Antonio Cesaro swings a Steel chair and hits Toby Moles. Toby Moles is bleeding as a result. Antonio Cesaro gut-wrenchs Toby Moles. (..2) Antonio Cesaro cuts Toby Moles with a blade. Toby Moles is bleeding as a result. (...3) Antonio Cesaro hits Toby Moles with an elbowdrop. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Toby Moles is back on his feet. (...4) Toby Moles legsweeps Antonio Cesaro. (...5) Antonio Cesaro and Toby Moles move back into the ring. Antonio Cesaro pulls Toby Moles's hair. Toby Moles tags in Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder does a cartwheel and kicks Antonio Cesaro in the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Zack Ryder with a cartwheel kick.

[Antonio Cesaro gets hit with the shooting star press from Zack Ryder. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Antonio Cesaro kicks out. Zack Ryder rakes his fingers across Antonio Cesaro's back. Flying kick by Antonio Cesaro takes Zack Ryder down. ]

**Damien Jones** - Antonio Cesaro with a flying kick.

[Justin Gabirel tagged in by Zack Ryder. Antonio Cesaro executes a headlock takedown. Justin Gabirel brings in Ray Van Han for Team Orton. Ray Van Han gets elbowed to his midsection by Ray Van Han. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro with a elbow to midsection.

[Ray Van Han trys for a Vertical Suplex but is not strong enough to lift Antonio Cesaro makes the tag to Epico. Ray Van Han throws Epico the chair..Ray Van Han goes up top..Ray Van Han dropkicks the chair into his face! Epico tags Michael McGillicuty. Ray Van Han goes for a Chairshot to the Knee but Michael McGillicuty dodges the attack. Ray Van Han applies an elbow submission hold onto Michael McGillicuty. Harry Queens asks Michael McGillicuty if he quits. ... ... (AHHHH!) Ray Van Han breaks the hold. Ray Van Han sends Michael McGillicuty to ringside. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Ray Van Han swings a Steel chair and hits Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty is bleeding as a result. Michael McGillicuty picks up Ray Van Han and hits him with a Back Suplex. Michael McGillicuty is up again. (..2) (...3) Michael McGillicuty kicks Ray Van Han on the floor. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. (...4) Michael McGillicuty superkicks Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han is up again. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Ray Van Han and Michael McGillicuty move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Ray Van Han hits Michael McGillicuty with an earringer. Michael McGillicuty tags in David Otunga. Epico clotheslines Ray Van Han. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is just awefull! Ray Van Han is being double teamed!

[Ray Van Han hits Epico with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Epico gets back to his feet. David Otunga tags Damien Sandow. Damien Sandow takes Ray Van Han down with a knee. Damien Sandow tags Heath Slater. Ray Van Han trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Heath Van Han gets back to his feet. Ray Van Han sends Heath Slater to ringside. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Heath Slater nails Ray Van Han with a double underhook suplex. Heath Slater and Ray Van Han move back into the ring. Heath Slater brings in Antonio Cesaro for Team Punk. Damien Sandow hits Ray Van Han with a flying senton. Samuel West stomps Ray Van Han's head. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Come on ref! Do something! Ray Van Han is being double teamed!

[Ray Van Han punches Samuel West repeatedly. Ray Van Han tags Alex Riley. Antonio Cesaro bounces Alex Riley off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Alex Riley executes the jumping sidekick on Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Damien Jones** - Alex Riley with a jumping sidekick.

[Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Alex Riley executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on Antonio Cesaro from off the top rope. Alex Riley runs in and leg drops Antonio Cesaro. Alex Riley executes the front facelock on Antonio Cesaro. Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... ... Antonio Cesaro trys to escape. ... Antonio Cesaro escapes. Alex Riley and Antonio Cesaro go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Alex Riley throws a chair at Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro gets up. (..2) Antonio Cesaro shoulder tackles Alex Riley. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Alex Riley is back on his feet. (...3) Alex Riley pokes Antonio Cesaro in the eyes. (...4) Flying side kick by Antonio Cesaro takes Alex Riley off his feet. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. (...5) Alex Riley takes Antonio Cesaro into the ring. Alex Riley neck snaps Antonio Cesaro. Alex Riley takes Antonio Cesaro off his feet with a short-arm clothesline ]

**Joey Adnois** - Alex Riley with a short-arm clothesline.

[Antonio Cesaro is up again. Alex Riley bites Antonio Cesaro's arm out of desparation. Alex Riley makes the tag to Janie Manie. Janie Manie rakes the face of Antonio Cesaro in attempt to make a come back. Antonio Cesaro locks Janie Manie in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Antonio Cesaro tags in Heath Slater. David Otunga sets Janie Manie up DDTs him into the mat. They lockup. Janie Manie sends David Otunga to the corner of the ring. Janie Manie gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Janie Manie makes the tag to Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Heath Slater holds his head after recieving an earringer from Trent Baretta. Jessica Johnson pulls Heath Slater's hair. Justin Gabirel sets Heath Slater up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Heath Slater is being double teamed!

[Heath Slater executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Justin Gabirel. Heath Slater moves back to his feet. Justin Gabirel gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Heath Slater. Heath Slater is up again. Heath Slater brings in Samuel West for Team Punk. Samuel West puts Stephanie "Tony" Brooks in an arm grapevine submission. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks makes the tag to Jessica Johnson. Samuel West gets up off the ground and Trent Baretta hits him with a flying dropkick. Alex Riley vertical suplexes Samuel West to the mat. Alex Riley bounces Samuel West off the ropes and clotheslines him. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is just awefull! Samuel West is being double teamed!

[Samuel West does a cartwheel and kicks Alex Riley in the face. Samuel West gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Samuel West stands up. Samuel West brings in Michael McGillicuty for Team Punk. Epico executes a gut-wrench powerbomb on Jessica Johnson. Epico throws Jessica Johnson off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Jessica Johnson brings in Toby Moles for Team Orton. Toby Moles get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Michael McGillicuty. Toby Moles is up again. Michael McGillicuty brings in Big Show for Team Punk. They lockup. Big Show sends Toby Moles to the corner of the ring. Big Show makes the tag to Primo. Toby Moles bounces Primo off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. ]

**Damien Jones** - Nice jumping clothesline by Toby Moles.

[Primo is up again. Primo brings in Big Show for Team Punk. Antonio Cesaro rakes the face of Toby Moles in attempt to make a come back. Antonio Cesaro with an Aztecan suplex on Toby Moles sends him to the mat. Toby Moles knifehand chops Antonio Cesaro. Toby Moles hits a flying karate chop right to Antonio Cesaro's neck. Toby Moles goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Damien Jones** - Toby Moles executes a flying hip attack.

[Toby Moles is back on his feet. Heath Slater tagged in by Big Show. Heath Slater superkicks Toby Moles. Heath Slater tags in Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Toby Moles gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro knees Toby Moles and rolls back to his feet. Toby Moles moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro double underhook faceslams Toby Moles hard to the Toby Moles. Toby Moles moves back to his feet. Toby Moles tags Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han kicks Antonio Cesaro's head out of desperation because Antonio Cesaro blocked Ray Van Han's first kick. Antonio Cesaro is driven further into the mat by Ray Van Han with a diving elbow smash. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Antonio Cesaro gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Ray Van Han comes at him and drills him with the splash. Ray Van Han sends Antonio Cesaro to ringside. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Antonio Cesaro hits a jumping elbow hrust on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. (...3) Antonio Cesaro tackles Ray Van Han and pummels his head. Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. (...4) Antonio Cesaro kicks Ray Van Han in the back of the leg. Ray Van Han gets up. Ray Van Han trys for a Reverse Suplex but is not strong enough to lift Antonio Cesaro.(...5) (...6) Ray Van Han and Antonio Cesaro move back into the ring. Ray Van Han trys for a Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Antonio Cesaro tags Primo. Michael McGillicuty uses a cradle suplex on Ray Van Han. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Ray Van Han is being double teamed!

[A side kick by Ray Van Han turns the match around by knocking Michael McGillicuty to the mat. Ray Van Han tags in Toby Moles. Primo hits a kneeling headbutt to Toby Moles's groin. Toby Moles tags Zack Ryder. They lockup. Zack Ryder sends Primo to the corner of the ring. Jessica Johnson clotheslines Primo. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is just awefull! Primo is being double teamed!

[Jessica Johnson gets knocked on the ground and Primo flips onto him. Primo is up again. Primo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Jessica Johnson. Now Primo standing. Big Show tagged in by Primo. Heath Slater executes a corkscrew legdrop on Zack Ryder. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is just awefull! Zack Ryder is being double teamed!

[Zack Ryder clotheslines Heath Slater. Zack Ryder gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Heath Slater. ]

**Damien Jones** - Nice backdrop driver by Heath Slater.

[Heath Slater is up again. Heath Slater gets hit with a dragon scerw from Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder stands up. Big Show makes the tag to Samuel West. Zack Ryder executes the jumping sidekick on Samuel West. Samuel West makes the tag to Big Show. David Otunga comes from behind and bulldogs Zack Ryder. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is just awefull! Zack Ryder is being double teamed!

[Zack Ryder is hooked in a full nelson. Big Show tags Damien Sandow. Damien Sandow tackles Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder moves back to his feet. Zack Ryder legsweeps Damien Sandow. Damien Sandow gets back to his feet. Zack Ryder executes a jawbreakeron Damien Sandow. Zack Ryder stands up. Damien Sandow makes the tag to Antonio Cesaro. They lockup. Big Show sends Zack Ryder to the corner of the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - Zack Ryder is being double teamed!

[Zack Ryder uses a lariat on Big Show. Zack Ryder makes the tag to Ray Van Han. Antonio Cesaro holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Ray Van Han gives Antonio Cesaro the chair...Ray Van Han spins around and nails the chair into Antonio Cesaro's face! Now Ray Van Han standing. Antonio Cesaro short lariats Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han gets hit with the shooting star press from Antonio Cesaro. The ref starts the count. ...1 Ray Van Han kicks out. Antonio Cesaro gets elbowed to his midsection by Antonio Cesaro. Ray Van Han gives Antonio Cesaro the chair...Ray Van Han spins around and kicks the chair into Antonio Cesaro's face! Ray Van Han opens up the chair...Antonio Cesaro is thrown into the ropes...Drop Toe Hold onto the open chair! Ray Van Han stands up. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Alex Riley tagged in by Ray Van Han. Alex Riley discus punches Antonio Cesaro. Alex Riley brings in Janie Manie for Team Orton. Antonio Cesaro trys for a power move but Janie Manie avoids it. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Antonio Cesaro and Janie Manie go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) ]

**Damien Jones** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Janie Manie is up again. (..2) Janie Manie slaps Antonio Cesaro. (...3) Janie Manie gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Antonio Cesaro comes over and smashes Janie Manie's head into it. (...4) Janie Manie pulls Antonio Cesaro's hair. (...5) Janie Manie and Antonio Cesaro move back into the ring. Janie Manie hits Antonio Cesaro with an earringer. Antonio Cesaro gives Janie Manie a reverse neckbreaker. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Janie Manie stands up. Antonio Cesaro applies the clawhold on Janie Manie. Janie Manie gets hit with a back heel kick. Janie Manie is up again. Antonio Cesaro uses a snap mare takeover on Janie Manie. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro executes a snap mare.

[Antonio Cesaro jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Janie Manie. Antonio Cesaro tags Heath Slater. Janie Manie sets Heath Slater up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - Good power move by Janie Manie.

[Heath Slater tags Big Show. Antonio Cesaro dropkicks Janie Manie to the knee. Janie Manie rakes the face of Antonio Cesaro in attempt to make a come back. Janie Manie slaps Antonio Cesaro. Janie Manie brings in Trent Baretta for Team Orton. Zack Ryder chokes Big Show with his boot. Alex Riley jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Big Show. Trent Baretta hits Big Show with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Big Show is being double teamed!

[They lockup. Big Show sends Trent Baretta to the corner of the ring. Trent Baretta gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Big Show. Big Show makes the tag to Samuel West. Trent Baretta hits Samuel West with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Trent Baretta standing. Trent Baretta covers Samuel West. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 Samuel West escapes. Trent Baretta hits a jumping elbow hrust on Samuel West. Samuel West tags in David Otunga. David Otunga goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Trent Baretta. David Otunga gets back to his feet. Trent Baretta moves back to his feet. David Otunga gets elbowed to his midsection by David Otunga. David Otunga tags in Epico. Trent Baretta gets hit with a dragon scerw from Epico. Epico is back on his feet. Trent Baretta is back on his feet. Trent Baretta gets hit with a running powerslam by Epico Epico sucks chants start in the crowd. Epico sends Trent Baretta to ringside. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) ]

**Damien Jones** - Epico's momma would be proud!

[Epico gives Trent Baretta a crotch chop. Epico and Trent Baretta move back into the ring. Epico tags Primo. Trent Baretta punches Primo repeatedly. Trent Baretta executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Primo. Primo is up again. Primo short-arm clotheslines Trent Baretta to the mat. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Primo executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Trent Baretta. Primo tags in Michael McGillicuty. Trent Baretta clotheslines Michael McGillicuty. ]

**Joey Adnois** - weak move!

[Michael McGillicuty tags Heath Slater. Trent Baretta hits Heath Slater with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Trent Baretta gets up. Trent Baretta makes the tag to Azure Lee. Azure Lee jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Heath Slater. Azure Lee hits the handspring moonsault on Heath Slater. Ray Van Han hits Heath Slater with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Heath Slater is being double teamed!

[Ray Van Han hits Heath Slater with an elbowdrop. Ray Van Han is back on his feet. Ray Van Han hits Heath Slater with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray Van Han is back on his feet. Ray Van Han runs up to the top and a Moonsault body press on top of the chair and Heath Slater! Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 Heath Slater escapes. Heath Slater climbs the turnbuckle and nails Ray Van Han with a flying bulldog. Ray Van Han climbs to the top and hits Heath Slater with a flying clothesline. Ray Van Han stands up. An elbow submission by Ray Van Han brings Heath Slater down to the mat. Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... (AHHHH!) ... Heath Slater trys to escape. Ray Van Han breaks the hold. Ray Van Han and Heath Slater go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Heath Slater gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ray Van Han. Heath Slater stands up. (...3) Ray Van Han whips Heath Slater's feet from under him with a side kick. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Heath Slater climbs to his feet. (...4) Flying kick by Heath Slater takes Ray Van Han down. Ray Van Han is up again. (...5) They head back into the ring. Ray Van Han trys for a Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Heath Van Han jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Heath Slater. Now Ray Van Han standing. Michael McGillicuty tagged in by Heath Slater. Michael McGillicuty grabs Azure Lee's leg and takes him down. Azure Lee brings in Toby Moles for Team Orton. Toby Moles clotheslines Michael McGillicuty. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is just awefull! Michael McGillicuty is being double teamed!

[Michael McGillicuty executes a corkscrew legdrop on Toby Moles. Toby Moles stands up. Michael McGillicuty grabs Toby Moles's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Michael McGillicuty moves back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty puts the chicken wing on Toby Moles. Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Toby Moles escapes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Michael McGillicuty trys for a flying sommersault headbutt but Toby Moles avoids it. Michael McGillicuty with execites a bearhug on Toby Moles. Harry Queens asks Toby Moles if he quits. ... Toby Moles trys to escape. ... Michael McGillicuty tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) Michael McGillicuty breaks the hold. Toby Moles runs and tackles Michael McGillicuty. Toby Moles punches him in the head. Toby Moles fist drops Michael McGillicuty on the mat. Toby Moles is up again. Toby Moles gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Michael McGillicuty tags in David Otunga. Antonio Cesaro hits a tiger driver on Toby Moles. Big Show clotheslines Toby Moles. They lockup. Big Show sends Toby Moles to the corner of the ring. David Otunga tags in Epico. Heath Slater punches Toby Moles repeatedly. Toby Moles catches Michael McGillicuty leg, but Michael McGillicuty reverses it with an enzuigiri to Toby Moles's head. Antonio Cesaro spinebuster bombs Toby Moles onto the mat. Toby Moles double underhook faceslams Antonio Cesaro hard to the Antonio Cesaro. Toby Moles hits Antonio Cesaro with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Damien Jones** - Antonio Cesaro takes a elbowdrop.

[Antonio Cesaro gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Toby Moles. Now Toby Moles standing. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro picks up Toby Moles and front slams him on the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Good front slam by Antonio Cesaro.

[Now Toby Moles standing. Antonio Cesaro puts the chicken wing on Toby Moles. Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... Toby Moles is fighting the hold. ... Antonio Cesaro breaks the hold. Antonio Cesaro drags Toby Moles to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Antonio Cesaro with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Toby Moles. Antonio Cesaro stands up. (...3) Antonio Cesaro executes a corkscrew legdrop on Toby Moles. ]

**Damien Jones** - Toby Moles takes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. (...4) Antonio Cesaro puts Toby Moles in an arm grapevine submission. (...5) They head back into the ring. Toby Moles short-arm clotheslines Antonio Cesaro to the mat. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Antonio Cesaro grabs Toby Moles's leg and takes him down. Epico tags Antonio Cesaro. Toby Moles trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Antonio Moles is up again. Toby Moles tags Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel sets Antonio Cesaro up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Come on ref! Do something! Antonio Cesaro is being double teamed!

[Antonio Cesaro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Justin Gabirel. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel gets hit with the shooting star press from Antonio Cesaro. The ref starts the count. ...1 Justin Gabirel kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - Not even close!

[Antonio Cesaro hits Justin Gabirel with the back of his elbow. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro with a back elbow.

[Antonio Cesaro throws Justin Gabirel off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Antonio Cesaro tags in David Otunga. Justin Gabirel clotheslines David Otunga. David Otunga slaps Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel hits a jumping elbow hrust on David Otunga. Justin Gabirel hits David Otunga with an elbowdrop. Justin Gabirel moves back to his feet. David Otunga is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel whips David Otunga's feet from under him with a side kick. Justin Gabirel climbs to his feet. David Otunga gets back to his feet. Justin Gabirel goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on David Otunga. Now Justin Gabirel standing. Justin Gabirel applies an elbow submission hold onto David Otunga. Harry Queens asks David Otunga if he quits. ... David Otunga is fighting the hold. ... David Otunga is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... David Otunga is fighting the hold. David Otunga escapes. Justin Gabirel and David Otunga go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Justin Gabirel leaps from the top rope, spinning 450 degrees, and nails David Otunga with a headbutt. Justin Gabirel is back on his feet. David Otunga climbs to his feet. (..2) Justin Gabirel swings a Steel chair and hits David Otunga. David Otunga is bleeding as a result. Justin Gabirel sets David Otunga up on the top rope, then he powerbombs him onto the floor! (...3) (...4) David Otunga gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Justin Gabirel. David Otunga climbs to his feet. (...5) Justin Gabirel and David Otunga move back into the ring. David Otunga gets elbowed to his midsection by David Otunga. David Otunga tags in Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty tackles Justin Gabirel. Michael McGillicuty stands up. Justin Gabirel tags in Alex Riley. Alex Riley tackles Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley is up again. Michael McGillicuty makes the tag to Damien Sandow. Samuel West punches Alex Riley repeatedly. Heath Slater suplexes Alex Riley. Samuel West punches Alex Riley repeatedly. Samuel West climbs to his feet. Running neckbreaker drop executed by Alex Riley takes Samuel West down hard. ]

**Joey Adnois** - That running neckbreaker drop was very good.

**Damien Jones** - Samuel West could use some help about now.

[Damien Sandow makes the tag to Johnny Curtis. Antonio Cesaro gives Alex Riley the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Come on ref! Do something! Alex Riley is being double teamed!

[Alex Riley kicks Antonio Cesaro in the groin. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks tagged in by Alex Riley. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks climbs to his feet. Johnny Curtis gets up. Johnny Curtis grabs Stephanie "Tony" Brooks's arm and strkes his chest. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks comes from behind and bulldogs Johnny Curtis. Now Johnny Curtis standing. Tony tags Justin Gabirel. Azure Lee piledrives Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Toby Moles hits the fallaway slam on Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis gouges Toby Moles's eyes out. Johnny Curtis delivers a kick to the head of Toby Moles. Toby Moles is up again. Justin Gabirel brings in Ray Van Han for Team Orton. Jessica Johnson sets Johnny Curtis up DDTs him into the mat. Johnny Curtis is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Johnny Curtis. ]

**Damien Jones** - Johnny Curtis is being double teamed!

[Janie Manie grabs Johnny Curtis's head and hites him in the face. Ray Van Han tags Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel piledrives Johnny Curtis. They lockup. Jessica Johnson sends Johnny Curtis to the corner of the ring. Johnny Curtis executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jessica Johnson. Now Johnny Curtis standing. Johnny Curtis goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jessica Johnson. Johnny Curtis stands up. Jessica Johnson gets hit with the shooting star press from Johnny Curtis. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 Jessica Johnson kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - Johnny Curtis should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Justin Gabirel tags in Alex Riley. Justin Gabirel piledrives Johnny Curtis. Jessica Johnson pokes Johnny Curtis in the eyes. Azure Lee piledrives Johnny Curtis. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Azure Lee hits a kneeling headbutt to Johnny Curtis's groin. Johnny Curtis tags in Epico. Epico double underhook faceslams Alex Riley hard to the Alex Riley. Alex Riley moves back to his feet. Alex Riley hits Epico with a heart punch. Epico brings in Primo for Team Punk. Alex Riley takes Primo down with a knee. Primo gets hit with the shooting star press from Alex Riley. The ref starts the count. ...1 Primo escapes. Primo moves back to his feet. Alex Riley tags in Janie Manie. Azure Lee gives Primo a reverse neckbreaker. Primo is speared by Tony. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Primo. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is just awefull! Primo is being double teamed!

[Primo hits Janie Manie with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Primo sucks chants start in the crowd. Janie Manie gets hit with the shooting star press from Primo. Harry Queens counts. ...1 ...2 Janie Manie kicks out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Primo almost won the match!

[Primo locks Janie Manie in the kneebar. Harry Queens asks Janie Manie if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Janie Manie trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) Primo breaks the hold. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Primo. Now Primo standing. Primo tags Damien Sandow. Primo pins Janie Manie against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. They lockup. Big Show sends Janie Manie to the corner of the ring. David Otunga with an exploder suplex on Janie Manie. Janie Manie gouges David Otunga's eyes out. Janie Manie gets tiger suplexed by David Otunga. David Otunga climbs to his feet. Janie Manie gets back to his feet. Janie Manie bites David Otunga's arm out of desparation. David Otunga grabs Janie Manie's arm and strkes his chest. Janie Manie pulls David Otunga's hair. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on David Otunga. Janie Manie sets David Otunga up DDTs him into the mat. Janie Manie punches David Otunga repeatedly. David Otunga was elimintated by Janie Manie. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Antonio Cesaro. Janie Manie drags Antonio Cesaro to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Janie Manie is speared by Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Damien Jones** - Nice spear by Antonio Cesaro.

[(..2) Antonio Cesaro chokes Janie Manie with a microphone cable. ]

**Damien Jones** - ringside is covered with blood from these fighters.

[Antonio Cesaro climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Janie Manie. Antonio Cesaro and Janie Manie move back into the ring. ]

**Joey Adnois** - They're taking the fight back to the ring, Janie Manie has to be careful to avoid being pinned by Antonio Cesaro.

[Antonio Cesaro tags in Damien Sandow. Janie Manie punches Damien Sandow repeatedly. Damien Sandow kicks Janie Manie in the groin. Janie Manie pokes Damien Sandow in the eyes. Janie Manie gouges Damien Sandow's eyes out. Damien Sandow slaps Janie Manie. Damien Sandow with an Aztecan suplex on Janie Manie sends him to the mat. Damien Sandow is up again. Janie Manie makes the tag to Tony. Toby Moles nails Damien Sandow with a double underhook suplex. ]

**Damien Jones** - Damien Sandow is being double teamed!

[Toby Moles goes for a vertical suplex but Damien Sandow dodges the attack. Toby Moles and Damien Sandow go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Toby Moles short clothslines Damien Sandow. (...3) Toby Moles executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Damien Sandow. Toby Moles climbs to his feet. Damien Sandow is up again. (...4) Damien Sandow with a high crossbody on Toby Moles. Toby Moles gets back to his feet. (...5) They head back into the ring. Toby Moles executes the jumping sidekick on Damien Sandow. Damien Sandow gets knocked on the ground and Toby Moles flips onto him. Toby Moles climbs to his feet. Now Damien Sandow standing. Antonio Cesaro tagged in by Damien Sandow. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks superkicks Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets knocked on the ground and Antonio Cesaro flips onto him. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Tony brings in Justin Gabirel for Team Orton. Toby Moles bounces Antonio Cesaro off the ropes and clotheslines him. Antonio Cesaro bends over as Ray Van Han elbows him in the midsection. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is just awefull! Antonio Cesaro is being double teamed!

[Antonio Cesaro holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Justin Gabirel tags in Toby Moles. He picks Antonio Cesaro up and Powerslams him directly on the chair! Jessica Johnson rakes the face of Antonio Cesaro in attempt to make a come back. Tony suplexes Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro goes for a falling splash but Stephanie "Tony" Brooks dodges the attack. Antonio Cesaro hits a frog splash on Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. ]

**Damien Jones** - I wish every match could be like this! Is this a great match or not?

**cument (*.htm)|*.htm||** - Yeah, you know it.

[Antonio Cesaro brings in Samuel West for Team Punk. Toby Moles stomps Samuel West. Toby Moles tags Jessica Johnson. Samuel West executes the German suplex on Jessica Johnson. Samuel West climbs to his feet. Samuel West sends Jessica Johnson to ringside. ]

**Damien Jones** - Jessica Johnson is much safer at ringside. Samuel West can't get a pin there.

[Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Samuel West cuts Jessica Johnson with a blade. Jessica Johnson is bleeding as a result. (..2) Samuel West hits Jessica Johnson with an elbowdrop. ]

**Joey Adnois** - elbowdrop!

[Samuel West gets back to his feet. (...3) Jessica Johnson gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Samuel West. ]

**Damien Jones** - Samuel West executes a diving elbow smash.

[Now Samuel West standing. Now Jessica Johnson standing. (...4) Jessica Johnson gets tiger suplexed by Samuel West. Samuel West is up again. Now Jessica Johnson standing. (...5) They head back into the ring. Samuel West hits a flying karate chop right to Jessica Johnson's neck. Toby Moles tagged in by Jessica Johnson. Justin Gabirel suplexes Samuel West. Ray Van Han piledrives Samuel West head first into the chair! Ray Van Han gives Samuel West the chair...Ray Van Han spins around and kicks the chair into Samuel West's face! Samuel West gouges Ray Van Han's eyes out. Out of desperation, Ray Van Han dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Samuel West. Ray Van Han is back on his feet. Samuel West stands up. Samuel West throws Ray Van Han off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Damien Jones** - diving shoulder block!

[Toby Moles tags in Justin Gabirel. Samuel West executes a corkscrew legdrop on Justin Gabirel. Samuel West is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel stands up. Justin Gabirel makes the tag to Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Samuel West executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tony takes a flying knee drop.

[Now Samuel West standing. Tony goes for a spear but Samuel West dodges the attack. Tony stinkfaces Samuel West Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... ... Tony tightens the hold. Samuel West escapes. Tony tags Toby Moles. Samuel West kicks Toby Moles in the stomach. Samuel West jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Toby Moles. Samuel West gets up. Samuel West tags in Johnny Curtis. Toby Moles stands up. Toby Moles strikes Johnny Curtis in the chest. Johnny Curtis tags Heath Slater. Now Heath Slater standing. Heath Slater hits a tiger driver on Toby Moles. Toby Moles moves back to his feet. Toby Moles applies the clawhold on Heath Slater. Justin Gabirel tagged in by Toby Moles. Jessica Johnson piledrives Heath Slater. Ray Van Han clotheslines Heath Slater. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is just awefull! Heath Slater is being double teamed!

[Ray Van Han trys for a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Heath Van Han gives Heath Slater a drop toe hold onto the open chair! Ray Van Han gets up. Heath Slater makes the tag to Michael McGillicuty. Justin Gabirel executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty tags Heath Slater. Heath Slater is back on his feet. Heath Slater hits Justin Gabirel with a heart punch. Heath Slater makes the tag to Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro hits Justin Gabirel with a flying senton. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Justin Gabirel stands up. Antonio Cesaro applies a nerve hold on Justin Gabirel. Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... ... Justin Gabirel escapes. Justin Gabirel tags Trent Baretta. Azure Lee picks up Antonio Cesaro and front slams him on the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Come on ref! Do something! Antonio Cesaro is being double teamed!

[Antonio Cesaro pokes Azure Lee in the eyes. Antonio Cesaro discus punches Azure Lee. Now Azure Lee standing. Azure Lee pulls Antonio Cesaro's hair. Antonio Cesaro hits a kneeling headbutt to Azure Lee's groin. Trent Baretta brings in Zack Ryder for Team Orton. Flying Tomahawk by Zack Ryder sends Antonio Cesaro down to the mat. Antonio Cesaro short-arm clotheslines Zack Ryder to the mat. Zack Ryder tags in Alex Riley. Antonio Cesaro hits Alex Riley with a heart punch. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley does a cartwheel and kicks Antonio Cesaro in the face. Antonio Cesaro brings in Primo for Team Punk. Epico piledrives Alex Riley. Primo comes from behind and bulldogs Alex Riley. Primo goes for a belly-to-belly superplex but Alex Riley dodges the attack. Alex Riley is locked into the painful bow-and-arrow submission. Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... Alex Riley is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Primo breaks the hold. Primo tags in Michael McGillicuty. Alex Riley hits Michael McGillicuty with the back of his elbow. Ray Van Han tagged in by Alex Riley. Ray Van Han throws Michael McGillicuty the chair..Ray Van Han goes up top..Ray Van Han dropkicks the chair into his face! Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han gets up. Michael McGillicuty stands up. Ray Van Han gives Michael McGillicuty the chair...Ray Van Han spins around and nails the chair into Michael McGillicuty's face! Ray Van Han trys for a lucha-libre hiptoss but is not strong enough to lift Michael McGillicuty.]

**Joey Adnois** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Justin Gabirel tagged in by Ray Van Han. Michael McGillicuty executes a huge gutbuster on Justin Gabirel. Michael McGillicuty brings in Heath Slater for Team Punk. Justin Gabirel gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Damien Sandow. Antonio Cesaro sets Justin Gabirel up DDTs him into the mat. Justin Gabirel clotheslines Antonio Cesaro. A flying shoulder block send Antonio Cesaro to the mat. Justin Gabirel stands up. Justin Gabirel climbs to the top rope, jumps on Antonio Cesaro and tornado DDT's him onto the mat. An elbow submission by Justin Gabirel brings Antonio Cesaro down to the mat. Harry Queens asks Antonio Cesaro if he quits. ... ... Antonio Cesaro trys to escape. ... Antonio Cesaro escapes. Justin Gabirel drags Antonio Cesaro to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Justin Gabirel jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Antonio Cesaro. Justin Gabirel climbs to his feet. (...3) Justin Gabirel attempts to kick Antonio Cesaro, but Antonio Cesaro catches his leg. Justin Gabirel flips around and kicks Antonio Cesaro. Justin Gabirel gets up. Antonio Cesaro is up again. (...4) Antonio Cesaro legsweeps Justin Gabirel. (...5) Justin Gabirel takes Antonio Cesaro into the ring. Antonio Cesaro gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Samuel West tagged in by Heath Slater. Samuel West hits Justin Gabirel with a heart punch. Justin Gabirel brings in Janie Manie for Team Orton. Janie Manie pulls Samuel West's hair. ]

**Damien Jones** - hair pull!

[Janie Manie makes the tag to Trent Baretta. The flying hip attack by Trent Baretta didn't do too much damage to Samuel West. Justin Gabirel piledrives Samuel West. Samuel West rolls onto Justin Gabirel connecting with a knee. Trent Baretta brings in Ray Van Han for Team Orton. Samuel West legsweeps Ray Van Han. Samuel West makes the tag to Heath Slater. Heath Slater grabs Ray Van Han and applies an arm wrench. Ray Van Han gets hit with the shooting star press from Heath Slater. The ref starts the count. ...1 Ray Van Han kicks out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Heath Slater should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Ray Van Han is up again. Heath Slater piledrives Ray Van Han into the mat. Heath Slater and Ray Van Han go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Heath Slater stomps Ray Van Han's head. Ray Van Han is up again. (...3) Ray Van Han kicks Heath Slater's head out of desperation because Heath Slater blocked Ray Van Han's first kick. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. (...4) Ray Van Han flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Heath Slater stands up. (...5) They head back into the ring. Heath Slater brings Ray Van Han down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Ray Van Han takes a Mexican armdrag takedown.

[Ray Van Han slaps both sides of Heath Slater's head out of desperation. Heath Slater brings in Michael McGillicuty for Team Punk. Michael McGillicuty gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray Van Han tags Alex Riley. Michael McGillicuty does a cartwheel and kicks Alex Riley in the face. Alex Riley tags Toby Moles. Flying side kick by Michael McGillicuty takes Toby Moles off his feet. Michael McGillicuty gets back to his feet. Toby Moles tags Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta hits a flying karate chop right to Michael McGillicuty's neck. Michael McGillicuty brings in Johnny Curtis for Team Punk. Trent Baretta slaps both sides of Johnny Curtis's head out of desperation. Flying kick by Johnny Curtis takes Trent Baretta down. Now Trent Baretta standing. Trent Baretta pulls out a sitdown faceslam from his back pocket, taking Johnny Curtis face first into the mat. Trent Baretta is up again. Johnny Curtis stands up. Trent Baretta picks up Johnny Curtis and delivers a tilt-a-whirl suplex. Johnny Curtis stands up. Johnny Curtis hits Trent Baretta with an earringer. Flying somersault drop kick by Trent Baretta puts him back in the match. Trent Baretta is up again. Johnny Curtis pins Trent Baretta against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Johnny Curtis uses a lariat on Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta is up again. Johnny Curtis tags Damien Sandow. Michael McGillicuty comes from behind and bulldogs Trent Baretta. Damien Sandow vertical suplexes Trent Baretta to the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - Come on ref! Do something! Trent Baretta is being double teamed!

[Damien Sandow trys for a slingshot sommersault splash but Trent Baretta avoids it. Trent Baretta tags Tony. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets tiger suplexed by Damien Sandow. Damien Sandow is up again. Tony gets hit with the shooting star press from Damien Sandow. The ref starts the count. ...1 Stephanie "Tony" Brooks escapes. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets up. Damien Sandow tags in Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro tackles Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. ]

**Damien Jones** - Antonio Cesaro executes a football tackle.

[Antonio Cesaro puts Tony in an arm grapevine submission. Tony gets hit with the shooting star press from Antonio Cesaro. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Stephanie "Tony" Brooks escapes. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks is up again. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks brings in Trent Baretta for Team Orton. Justin Gabirel sets Antonio Cesaro up DDTs him into the mat. Antonio Cesaro jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Justin Gabirel. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Justin Gabirel gets hit with the shooting star press from Antonio Cesaro. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Justin Gabirel escapes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Justin Gabirel.

[Justin Gabirel stands up. Antonio Cesaro brings in Big Show for Team Punk. They lockup. Big Show sends Trent Baretta to the corner of the ring. Trent Baretta gets set on top the turnbuckle then Trent Baretta hits Big Show with a splash. Big Show is locked in an elbow submission by Trent Baretta. Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... Trent Baretta tightens the hold. ... ... Big Show escapes. Big Show with a powerful choke lift on Trent Baretta. Big Show sends Trent Baretta to ringside. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Big Show throws a chair at Trent Baretta. Big Show sets Trent Baretta up DDTs him into the floor. ]

**Damien Jones** - Nice power move by Big Show.

[Trent Baretta gets up. (..2) Big Show chokes Trent Baretta with a microphone cable. (...3) They lockup. Big Show sends Trent Baretta to the corner of ringside. (...4) Trent Baretta goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Big Show. Big Show is back on his feet. (...5) Big Show and Trent Baretta move back into the ring. They lockup. Big Show sends Trent Baretta to the corner of the ring. Trent Baretta tags Alex Riley. Azure Lee punches Big Show repeatedly. ]

**Damien Jones** - Big Show is being double teamed!

[They lockup. Big Show sends Azure Lee to the corner of the ring. Alex Riley tags in Trent Baretta. Toby Moles suplexes Big Show. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Come on ref! Do something! Big Show is being double teamed!

[Big Show punches Toby Moles repeatedly. Trent Baretta brings in Justin Gabirel for Team Orton. They lockup. Big Show sends Justin Gabirel to the corner of the ring. Justin Gabirel brings in Jessica Johnson for Team Orton. They lockup. Big Show sends Jessica Johnson to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Big Show sends Jessica Johnson to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Big Show sends Jessica Johnson to the corner of the ring. Jessica Johnson trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Big Johnson goes for a figure four. Harry Queens asks Big Show if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) ... Big Show is fighting the hold. ... Jessica Johnson breaks the hold. Jessica Johnson sends Big Show to ringside. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Jessica Johnson trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Big Show.(..2) Jessica Johnson trys for a power move but Big Show avoids it. (...3) Jessica Johnson chokes Big Show with a microphone cable. (...4) Jessica Johnson grabs Big Show's head and hites him in the face. (...5) Big Show and Jessica Johnson move back into the ring. They lockup. Big Show sends Jessica Johnson to the corner of the ring. ]

**Joey Adnois** - weak move!

[Big Show tags in Heath Slater. Primo nails Jessica Johnson with a belly-to-back suplex. Jessica Johnson slaps Primo. Jessica Johnson tags Azure Lee. Azure Lee executes an over the shoulder stomachbreaker on Heath Slater. Azure Lee drags Heath Slater to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Azure Lee throws a chair at Heath Slater. Heath Slater is up again. (..2) Azure Lee gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Heath Slater comes over and smashes Azure Lee's head into it. ]

**Damien Jones** - headsmash into turnbuckle!

[(...3) Heath Slater short lariats Azure Lee. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. (...4) Azure Lee delivers a kick to the head of Heath Slater. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Heath Slater and Azure Lee move back to ringside. Heath Slater takes Azure Lee into the ring. Heath Slater hits a koppo kick on Azure Lee. Heath Slater tags in Johnny Curtis. Azure Lee trys for a power move but Johnny Curtis avoids it. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Johnny Curtis throws Azure Lee off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Johnny Curtis leg drops Azure Lee. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Azure Lee kicks out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Johnny Curtis was so close!

[Azure Lee moves back to his feet. Johnny Curtis and Azure Lee go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Azure Lee piledrives Johnny Curtis. (..2) ]

**Joey Adnois** - The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[Johnny Curtis climbs to his feet. (...3) Flying side kick by Johnny Curtis takes Azure Lee off his feet. Johnny Curtis gets up. (...4) Johnny Curtis hits Azure Lee with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Johnny Curtis standing. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. (...5) Johnny Curtis and Azure Lee move back into the ring. Johnny Curtis executes a jawbreakeron Azure Lee. Johnny Curtis gets up. Azure Lee moves back to his feet. Azure Lee makes the tag to Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Johnny Curtis is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets back to his feet. Johnny Curtis is back on his feet. Johnny Curtis is speared by Tony. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks is up again. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Stephanie "Tony" Brooks trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Johnny "Tony" Brooks makes the tag to Toby Moles. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks punches Johnny Curtis repeatedly. They lockup. Johnny Curtis sends Tony to the corner of the ring. Toby Moles tags Ray Van Han. Toby Moles with a high crossbody on Johnny Curtis. Ray Van Han jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Johnny Curtis. A flying shoulder block send Johnny Curtis to the mat. Ray Van Han is up again. Now Johnny Curtis standing. Johnny Curtis bounces Ray Van Han off the ropes and clotheslines him. Johnny Curtis grabs Ray Van Han and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Damien Jones** - Johnny Curtis with a arm wrench.

[Ray Van Han gets hit with the shooting star press from Johnny Curtis. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 Ray Van Han escapes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Flying sommersault drop kick by Johnny Curtis puts him back in the match. Johnny Curtis gets up. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Ray Van Han goes for a tiger suplex but Johnny Curtis dodges the attack. Johnny Curtis brings in Damien Sandow for Team Punk. Damien Sandow gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray Van Han brings in Tony for Team Orton. Tony pulls Damien Sandow's hair. Jessica Johnson tagged in by Tony. Damien Sandow grabs Jessica Johnson's leg and takes him down. Jessica Johnson is up again. Jessica Johnson tags in Janie Manie. Damien Sandow applies the clawhold on Janie Manie. Janie Manie tags in Trent Baretta. Damien Sandow gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. A flying bodypress by Trent Baretta takes Damien Sandow to the mat with authority. Trent Baretta moves back to his feet. Now Damien Sandow standing. Trent Baretta trys for a somersault slam but Damien Sandow avoids it. Damien Sandow tags Epico. Epico is driven further into the mat by Trent Baretta with a diving elbow smash. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta goes for a pin. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 Epico kicks out. Epico is up again. Trent Baretta makes the tag to Janie Manie. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Epico. Janie Manie and Epico go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) ]

**Damien Jones** - Blood is all over ringside.

[Janie Manie sets Epico up DDTs him into the floor. Janie Manie and Epico move back into the ring. Janie Manie makes the tag to Jessica Johnson. Epico punches Jessica Johnson repeatedly. Jessica Johnson hits Epico with an earringer. Tony tagged in by Jessica Johnson. Epico executes a huge gutbuster on Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks stands up. Epico tags in Samuel West. Tony bites Samuel West's arm out of desparation. Samuel West tags in Antonio Cesaro. Big Show clotheslines Tony. Michael McGillicuty with a high crossbody on Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. ]

**Damien Jones** - Tony is being double teamed!

[ Tony grabs Michael McGillicuty's head and hites him in the face. Antonio Cesaro tags Primo. Primo picks up Tony and front slams him on the mat. Primo tags in Michael McGillicuty. Antonio Cesaro with a somersault splash on Tony. Tony gets knocked on the ground and Samuel West flips onto him. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is just awefull! Stephanie "Tony" Brooks is being double teamed!

[ Tony punches Samuel West repeatedly. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks tags in Azure Lee. Azure Lee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty brings in Antonio Cesaro for Team Punk. Antonio Cesaro does a cartwheel and kicks Azure Lee in the face. ]

**Damien Jones** - Antonio Cesaro executes a cartwheel kick.

[Azure Lee brings in Janie Manie for Team Orton. Antonio Cesaro jumps from the top and nails Janie Manie with a flying axhandle smash. Janie Manie tags Trent Baretta. Trent Baretta gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Antonio Cesaro. Trent Baretta elbow smashes Antonio Cesaro in the nose. Antonio Cesaro catches Trent Baretta's leg, but Trent Baretta reverses it with an enzuigiri to Antonio Cesaro's head. Trent Baretta makes the tag to Azure Lee. Azure Lee hits a frog splash on Antonio Cesaro. Azure Lee gets up. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Azure Lee goes for a dropkick but Antonio Cesaro dodges the attack. Azure Lee delivers a stiff inverted powerbomb send Antonio Cesaro hard to the mat. Antonio Cesaro makes the tag to Johnny Curtis. Heath Slater nails Azure Lee with a belly-to-back suplex. Azure Lee gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Samuel West uses a cradle suplex on Azure Lee. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Come on ref! Do something! Azure Lee is being double teamed!

[Azure Lee hits Samuel West with a heart punch. Samuel West stands up. Azure Lee does a cartwheel and kicks Samuel West in the face. Samuel West is back on his feet. Azure Lee gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Samuel West. Now Azure Lee standing. Flying sommersault drop kick by Azure Lee puts him back in the match. Johnny Curtis makes the tag to Samuel West. Epico hits a kneeling headbutt to Azure Lee's groin. Epico jabs Azure Lee. Azure Lee gets elbowed to his midsection by Azure Lee. Azure Lee brings in Zack Ryder for Team Orton. Zack Ryder applies an arm wrench to Samuel West. Zack Ryder puts Samuel West in an arm grapevine submission. Samuel West gets back to his feet. Zack Ryder brings in Justin Gabirel for Team Orton. Samuel West is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Samuel West is holding his head after a tomahawk chop from Ray Van Han. ]

**Damien Jones** - Samuel West is being double teamed!

[Samuel West with a powerful choke lift on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han gets up. Big Show tagged in by Samuel West. Big Show holds his head after recieving an earringer from Justin Gabirel. Big Show punches Justin Gabirel repeatedly. Justin Gabirel tags Toby Moles. Flying sommersault drop kick by Toby Moles puts him back in the match. Toby Moles is up again. Big Show is up again. Toby Moles grabs Big Show's leg and takes him down. Big Show moves back to his feet. Big Show tags Antonio Cesaro. Damien Sandow monkey flips Toby Moles onto the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Toby Moles is being double teamed!

[Damien Sandow with an exploder suplex on Toby Moles. Damien Sandow gets up. Toby Moles gets hit with the shooting star press from Damien Sandow. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Toby Moles kicks out. Toby Moles gets up. Damien Sandow locks the figure-four Leglock on Toby Moles. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... ... Toby Moles trys to escape. Toby Moles escapes. Damien Sandow is hit with a backward kick. Toby Moles chants start. Damien Sandow stands up. Toby Moles trys for a body slam but is unable to lift Damien Moles drags Damien Sandow to the floor. They fight into the aisle. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Damien Sandow gets elbowed to his midsection by Damien Sandow. Toby Moles chants start. Toby Moles trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Damien Sandow.(..2) Toby Moles trys for a t-bone suplex but is unable to lift Damien Moles trys for a tiger driver but is unable to lift Damien Sandow.(...3) Toby Moles trys for a gutbuster but is unable to lift Damien Moles leaps up, swings around Damien Sandow and DDT's him onto the floor. (...4) Toby Moles dropkicks Damien Sandow to the knee. Toby Moles moves back to his feet. Damien Sandow is up again. Toby Moles trys for a belly-to-belly superplex but is unable to lift Damien Sandow.(...5) ]

**Joey Adnois** - They better get back to the ring!

[Toby Moles with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Damien Sandow. Toby Moles gets back to his feet. Toby Moles trys for a piledriver but is unable to lift Damien Sandow.(...6) Toby Moles executes a reverse DDT on Damien Sandow. Damien Sandow stands up. Toby Moles trys for a exploder suplex but is unable to lift Damien Sandow.(...7) Toby Moles pokes Damien Sandow in the eyes. Toby Moles uses a running lariat to take Damien Sandow down. (...8) Toby Moles executes a flying headbutt on Damien Sandow. Damien Sandow is up again. Toby Moles executes a neck scissors on Damien Sandow. Now Toby Moles standing. Toby Moles goes to the ring. (...9)Damien Sandow moves toward (...10). Damien Sandow was elimintated by Toby Moles. Antonio Cesaro is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Toby Moles puts Antonio Cesaro in an arm grapevine submission. Toby Moles chants start. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Antonio Cesaro shoves Harry Queens. ring, ring, ring! Harry Queens calls for the bell. Antonio Cesaro was disqualified. Antonio Cesaro was elimintated by Toby Moles. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for Antonio Cesaro. He's been eliminated!

[Toby Moles hits Big Show with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Toby Moles goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Big Show. Toby Moles chants start. Toby Moles is up again. Big Show gets up. Toby Moles sends Big Show to ringside. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Toby Moles kicks Big Show in the stomach. Toby Moles trys for a shoulderbreaker but is unable to lift Big Show.(..2) Toby Moles trys for a running powerslam but is unable to lift Big Moles executes the flying head scissors on Big Show. Toby Moles chants start. Toby Moles is back on his feet. (...3) Toby Moles goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Toby Moles climbs to his feet. Toby Moles applies an arm wrench to Big Show. (...4) Toby Moles climbs to the top rope and nails Big Show with a reverse flying elbow drop. Toby Moles climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Big Show. Toby Moles chants start. (...5) Big Show gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Toby Moles trys for a fireman's carry but is unable to lift Big Show.(...6) Toby Moles uses a lariat on Big Show. Toby Moles knee drops Big Show. Toby Moles is back on his feet. (...7) ]

**Damien Jones** - They'll be counted out if they don't return to the ring.

[Toby Moles climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Big Show. Big Show gets up. Toby Moles brings Big Show down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. (...8) Toby Moles hits a frog splash on Big Show. Toby Moles trys for a German suplex but is unable to lift Big Moles goes to the ring. (...9)Big Show moves toward (...10). Big Show was elimintated by Toby Moles. Toby Moles trys for a pumphandle slam but is unable to lift Moles bites Epico's arm out of desparation. Toby Moles chants start. Toby Moles trys for a cobra clutch suplex but is unable to lift Moles trys for a cradle suplex but is unable to lift Moles locks Epico in the odd octopus hold. Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Epico trys to escape. ... Epico trys to escape. ... ... Epico trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... (AHHHH!) ... Epico trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) Epico taps out. Epico was elimintated by Toby Moles. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Epico has been eliminated!

[Toby Moles hits Heath Slater with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Toby Moles chants start. Toby Moles gets up. Toby Moles executes a corkscrew legdrop on Heath Slater. Toby Moles hits the handspring moonsault on Heath Slater. Toby Moles gets back to his feet. Toby Moles chokes Heath Slater with his boot. Toby Moles with the Flying Elbowdrop on Heath Slater! Heath Slater gets hit with the shooting star press from Toby Moles. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 Heath Slater was elimintated by Toby Moles. Toby Moles hits a ropeflip moonsault on Johnny Curtis. Toby Moles gets up. Toby Moles trys for a superplex but is unable to lift Johnny Curtis hits Toby Moles with a something. Harry Queens sees , ring, ring! Harry Queens calls for the bell. Johnny Curtis was disqualified. Johnny Curtis was elimintated by Toby Moles. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Johnny Curtis is out of here!

[Michael McGillicuty gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Toby Moles comes over and smashes Michael McGillicuty's head into it. Toby Moles trys for a atomic drop but is unable to lift Michael Moles trys for a gut-wrench powerbomb but is unable to lift Michael Moles rakes the face of Michael McGillicuty in attempt to make a come back. Toby Moles uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Michael McGillicuty down. Toby Moles uses an inside cradle to pin Michael McGillicuty. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 Michael McGillicuty was elimintated by Toby Moles. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for Michael McGillicuty. He's been eliminated!

[Toby Moles leg lariats Primo, sending him to the mat. Toby Moles trys for a choke lift but is unable to lift Moles delivers a kick to the head of Primo. Toby Moles trys for a Death Valley Driver but is unable to lift Moles uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Primo down. Toby Moles catches Primo in a backslide and goes for the pin. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 Primo was elimintated by Toby Moles. Toby Moles climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Samuel West. Toby Moles climbs to his feet. Toby Moles with a somersault splash on Samuel West. Toby Moles gets back to his feet. Samuel West is up again. Running neckbreaker drop executed by Toby Moles takes Samuel West down hard. Toby Moles chants start. Now Samuel West standing. Samuel West catches Toby Moles leg, but Toby Moles reverses it with an enzuigiri to Samuel West's head. Toby Moles uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Samuel West down. Samuel West gets hit with the shooting star press from Toby Moles. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 Samuel West was elimintated by Toby Moles. ]

**Damien Jones** - Toby Moles has won the match!

**Damien Jones** - The winners of this match, Team Orton!  



	13. OWE episode 2 part 2

**5 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Non-Title Match)**

**Damien Jones** - The following is a 5 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 5 men are at the ring. (the bell rings) Tony grabs Aaliyah Grace Montero's head and hites him in the face. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets hit with a back heel kick. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks climbs to his feet. Tony hits Aaliyah Grace Montero with an earringer. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks comes from behind and bulldogs Aaliyah Grace Montero. Tony moves back to his feet. Aaliyah Grace Montero gets back to his feet. After getadvantage m-wnum = 5 Aaliyah Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Grace Montero slaps Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Aaliyah Grace Montero pokes Tony in the eyes. Aaliyah Grace Montero hits Stephanie "Tony" Brooks with an earringer. Aaliyah Grace Montero gouges Tony's eyes out. Aaliyah Grace Montero pokes Tony in the eyes. Aaliyah Grace Montero is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Tony moves back to his feet. Tony rakes the face of Aaliyah Grace Montero in attempt to make a come back. Aaliyah Grace Montero rakes the face of Stephanie "Tony" Brooks in attempt to make a come back. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks superkicks Aaliyah Grace Montero. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks clotheslines Aaliyah Grace Montero. Tony pokes Aaliyah Grace Montero in the eyes. Roxy Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Rado rakes the face of Janie Manie in attempt to make a come back. Janie Manie rakes the face of Roxy Rado in attempt to make a come back. Roxy Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Rado pulls Aaliyah Grace Montero's hair. Aaliyah Grace Montero grabs Roxy Rado's head and hites him in the face. Roxy Rado gets hit with a back heel kick. Aaliyah Grace Montero clotheslines Roxy Rado. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Roxy Rado takes a weak move.

[Roxy Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Rado hits Aaliyah Grace Montero with an earringer. Aaliyah Grace Montero pulls Roxy Rado's hair. Aaliyah Grace Montero slaps Roxy Rado. Roxy Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Rado grabs Aaliyah Grace Montero's head and hites him in the face. Aaliyah Grace Montero bites Roxy Rado's arm out of desparation. Aaliyah Grace Montero rakes the face of Roxy Rado in attempt to make a come back. Aaliyah Grace Montero grabs Roxy Rado's head and hites him in the face. Roxy Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Rado bites Aaliyah Grace Montero's arm out of desparation. Roxy Rado slaps Aaliyah Grace Montero. Roxy Rado pokes Aaliyah Grace Montero in the eyes. Roxy Rado hits Aaliyah Grace Montero with an earringer. Jessica Johnson is back on his feet. Jessica Johnson slaps Tony. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tony takes a slap.

[ Tony pulls Jessica Johnson's hair. Tony slaps Jessica Johnson. Tony gouges Jessica Johnson's eyes out. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks bites Jessica Johnson's arm out of desparation. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks pulls Jessica Johnson's hair. Jessica Johnson sets Tony up DDTs him into the mat. Jessica Johnson punches Stephanie "Tony" Brooks repeatedly. Jessica Johnson bites Tony's arm out of desparation. ]

**Damien Jones** - arm bite!

[Jessica Johnson grabs Stephanie "Tony" Brooks's head and hites him in the face. Jessica Johnson is speared by Tony. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets back to his feet. Tony piledrives Jessica Johnson. ]

**Damien Jones** - Good power move by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks.

[Janie Manie piledrives Jessica Johnson. Roxy Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Rado pulls Janie Manie's hair. Janie Manie hits Roxy Rado with an earringer. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Janie Manie executes a earringer.

[Roxy Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Grace Montero piledrives Roxy Rado. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is quality sports entertainment! After fight

[Aaliyah Grace Montero sets Roxy Rado up DDTs him into the mat. Roxy Rado climbs to his feet. Aaliyah Grace Montero slaps Roxy Rado. Roxy Rado gets hit with a back heel kick. Aaliyah Grace Montero sets Roxy Rado up DDTs him into the mat. Aaliyah Grace Montero tosses Roxy Rado to ringside. Roxy Rado was elimintated by Aaliyah Grace Montero. Aaliyah Grace Montero trys for a power move but Jessica Johnson avoids it. They lockup. Aaliyah Grace Montero sends Jessica Johnson to the corner of the ring. Jessica Johnson gouges Aaliyah Grace Montero's eyes out. Jessica Johnson pulls Aaliyah Grace Montero's hair. Jessica Johnson slaps Aaliyah Grace Montero. Aaliyah Grace Montero pulls Jessica Johnson's hair. Jessica Johnson pokes Aaliyah Grace Montero in the eyes. Aaliyah Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Jessica Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Jessica Grace Montero pokes Jessica Johnson in the eyes. Aaliyah Grace Montero hits Jessica Johnson with an earringer. Jessica Johnson rakes the face of Aaliyah Grace Montero in attempt to make a come back. Jessica Johnson bites Aaliyah Grace Montero's arm out of desparation. Aaliyah Grace Montero bites Jessica Johnson's arm out of desparation. Jessica Johnson suplexes Aaliyah Grace Montero. Jessica Johnson piledrives Aaliyah Grace Montero. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Aaliyah Grace Montero could use some help about now.

[Jessica Johnson suplexes Aaliyah Grace Montero. Aaliyah Grace Montero moves back to his feet. Aaliyah Grace Montero gouges Tony's eyes out. Aaliyah Grace Montero hits Tony with an earringer. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks bites Aaliyah Grace Montero's arm out of desparation. Aaliyah Grace Montero bites Tony's arm out of desparation. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks superkicks Aaliyah Grace Montero. Aaliyah Grace Montero stands up. Aaliyah Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Grace Montero pokes Janie Manie in the eyes. ]

**Damien Jones** - eye poke!

[Aaliyah Grace Montero rakes the face of Janie Manie in attempt to make a come back. Aaliyah Grace Montero pulls Janie Manie's hair. Janie Manie grabs Aaliyah Grace Montero's head and hites him in the face. Aaliyah Grace Montero slaps Janie Manie. Aaliyah Grace Montero grabs Janie Manie's head and hites him in the face. Aaliyah Grace Montero gouges Janie Manie's eyes out. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Aaliyah Grace Montero. ]

**Damien Jones** - Are you enjoying this match?

**ƒÄ Â**

- Yeah, you know it. After fight

[They lockup. Janie Manie sends Aaliyah Grace Montero to the corner of the ring. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Aaliyah Grace Montero. Janie Manie clotheslines Aaliyah Grace Montero. Janie Manie pokes Aaliyah Grace Montero in the eyes. Janie Manie chants start. Janie Manie tosses Aaliyah Grace Montero to ringside. Aaliyah Grace Montero was elimintated by Janie Manie. ]

**Damien Jones** - Aaliyah Grace Montero is out of here!

[Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Tony. Tony climbs to his feet. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Janie Manie punches Tony repeatedly. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gouges Janie Manie's eyes out. ]

**Damien Jones** - eye gouge!

[Janie Manie pulls Stephanie "Tony" Brooks's hair. Janie Manie bites Tony's arm out of desparation. Janie Manie slaps Tony. Janie Manie gouges Stephanie "Tony" Brooks's eyes out. Janie Manie pulls Tony's hair. ]

**Damien Jones** - Janie Manie executes a hair pull.

[Jessica Johnson suplexes Janie Manie. ]

**Joey Adnois** - I wish every match could be like this!

[They lockup. Jessica Johnson sends Janie Manie to the corner of the ring. Janie Manie slaps Jessica Johnson. Janie Manie bites Jessica Johnson's arm out of desparation. Jessica Johnson delivers a kick to the head of Janie Manie. Jessica Johnson gouges Janie Manie's eyes out. Jessica Johnson grabs Janie Manie's head and hites him in the face. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Jessica Johnson. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Good chokelift by Janie Manie.

[Jessica Johnson is up again. After fight Jessica Johnson hits Janie Manie with an earringer. Jessica Johnson rakes the face of Janie Manie in attempt to make a come back. Jessica Johnson sets Janie Manie up DDTs him into the mat. Janie Manie gets back to his feet. Jessica Johnson sets Janie Manie up DDTs him into the mat. Jessica Johnson throws Janie Manie to the floor. Janie Manie was elimintated by Jessica Johnson. ]

**Damien Jones** - Janie Manie has been eliminated! After fight

[Jessica Johnson suplexes Tony. Jessica Johnson clotheslines Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Jessica Johnson suplexes Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Jessica Johnson chants start. Jessica Johnson clotheslines Tony. Jessica Johnson tosses Tony to ringside. Tony was elimintated by Jessica Johnson. ]

**Damien Jones** - The winner of the battle royal, Jessica Johnson!

**Randy Orton vs. Ray Van Han (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 225 pounds, from St. Louis, Missouri he holds the World Heavyweight title belt, Randy Orton! (crowd cheers *****)

[Randy Orton comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 213 pounds, from Battle Creek, Michigan he holds the OWE title belt, Ray Van Han! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Ray Van Han walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Randy Orton drops Ray Van Han with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Ray Van Han walks around the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Randy Orton executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han is up again. Ray Van Han trys for a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Randy side kick by Ray Van Han takes Randy Orton off his feet. Ray Van Han is up again. Randy Orton gets up. Randy Orton hits a koppo kick on Ray Van Han. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Randy Orton executes a koppo kick.

[Ray Van Han gives Randy Orton the chair...Ray Van Han climbs to the top..Ray Van Han dropkicks the chair into his face! Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Randy Orton is back on his feet. Randy Orton goes for a spear but Ray Van Han dodges the attack. Ray Van Han gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Randy Orton. Ray Van Han gets hit with the shooting star press from Randy Orton. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 Ray Van Han kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - Randy Orton should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Ray Van Han jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Randy Orton. Ray Van Han hits Randy Orton with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray Van Han is up again. Randy Orton climbs to his feet. Flying kick by Randy Orton takes Ray Van Han down. Ray Van Han throws the chair to Randy Orton...Ray Van Han kicks the chair into Randy Orton's face! Ray Van Han springboards off of the rope and splashes onto Randy Orton. Ray Van Han jumps and elbow smashes the lying Randy Orton. Ray Van Han gets up. Randy Orton with an Aztecan suplex on Ray Van Han sends him to the mat. Randy Orton climbs to his feet. Ray Van Han is up again. Randy Orton holds his head after recieving an earringer from Ray Van Han. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Randy Orton takes a earringer.

[Randy Orton executes a jawbreakeron Ray Van Han. Randy Orton measures Ray Van Han up and drops a closed fist. Now Randy Orton standing. Ray Van Han gets hit with the shooting star press from Randy Orton. The ref starts the count. ...1 Ray Van Han kicks out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Randy Orton should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Randy Orton nails Ray Van Han with an inverted DDT. Randy Orton moves back to his feet. Ray Van Han gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Randy Orton. Ray Van Han is back on his feet. Ray Van Han elbows Randy Orton in the stomach, trying to even the match. Ray Van Han trys for a Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Randy Van Han opens up the chair...Randy Orton is thrown into the ropes...Drop Toe Hold onto the open chair! Ray Van Han is up again. Randy Orton bounces Ray Van Han off the ropes and clotheslines him. Ray Van Han stands up. Ray Van Han gives Randy Orton the chair...Ray Van Han spins around and nails the chair into Randy Orton's face! Ray Van Han is back on his feet. Randy Orton holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Randy Orton catches Ray Van Han's leg, but Ray Van Han reverses it with an enzuigiri to Randy Orton's head. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Ray Van Han climbing up top, and off with a Moonsault on top of the chair! Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Randy Orton kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Randy Orton.

[Randy Orton climbs to his feet. Randy Orton gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray Van Han places Randy Orton on the turnbuckle and executes the top-rope DVD! Randy Orton is down. Randy Orton climbs to his feet. An elbow submission by Ray Van Han brings Randy Orton down to the mat. Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... Randy Orton trys to escape. ... ... Randy Orton trys to escape. Ray Van Han breaks the hold. Out of desperation, Ray Van Han dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Randy Orton. Randy Orton gets up. Randy Orton forearm smashes Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han throws Randy Orton the chair..Ray Van Han goes up top..Ray Van Han dropkicks the chair into his face! Now Ray Van Han standing. Ray Van Han hits Randy Orton with an elbowdrop. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Ray Van Han hits Randy Orton with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray Van Han gets up. Randy Orton moves back to his feet. Ray Van Han opens up the chair...Randy Orton is thrown into the ropes...Drop Toe Hold onto the open chair! Ray Van Han gets back to his feet. Ray Van Han climbing up top, and off with a Moonsault on top of the chair! Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 Randy Orton escapes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Ray Van Han should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Randy Orton gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray Van Han slaps both sides of Randy Orton's head out of desperation. Ray Van Han kicks Randy Orton's head out of desperation because Randy Orton blocked Ray Van Han's first kick. Ray Van Han is up again. Ray Van Han hits Randy Orton with an elbowdrop. Now Randy Orton standing. Ray Van Han goes for a tilt-a-whirl powerslam but Randy Orton dodges the attack. Ray Van Han throws the chair to Randy Orton...Ray Van Han kicks the chair into Randy Orton's face! Ray Van Han throws the chair at Randy Orton...Ray Van Han spins around and kicks the chair in his face! Randy Orton stands up. Ray Van Han goes for a Powerslam but Randy Orton dodges the attack. Ray Van Han trys for a Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Randy Orton bends over as Ray Van Han elbows him in the midsection. Ray Van Han get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Randy Orton. Randy Orton applies the clawhold on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han trys for a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Randy side kick by Ray Van Han takes Randy Orton off his feet. Randy Orton rakes his fingers across Ray Van Han's back. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Randy Orton with a back rake.

[Randy Orton nails Ray Van Han with a belly-to-back suplex. Randy Orton is back on his feet. Randy Orton executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han gets up. Ray Van Han trys for a Side Suplex but is not strong enough to lift Randy Van Han elbow smashes Randy Orton in the nose. A flying bodypress by Ray Van Han takes Randy Orton to the mat with authority. Randy Orton gets back to his feet. Randy Orton hits a jumping elbow hrust on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Ray Van Han tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Ray Van Han stands up. Ray Van Han hits Randy Orton with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Randy Orton is up again. Ray Van Han trys for a Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Randy Van Han gives Randy Orton the chair...Ray Van Han spins around and kicks the chair into Randy Orton's face! Randy Orton unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Ray Van Han. Randy Orton puts Ray Van Han in the cobra clutch. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... Ray Van Han trys to escape. Ray Van Han escapes. ]

**Damien Jones** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Ray Van Han gets knocked on the ground and Randy Orton flips onto him. Ray Van Han gets up. Ray Van Han gives Randy Orton a drop toe hold onto the open chair! Now Ray Van Han standing. A flying bodypress by Ray Van Han takes Randy Orton to the mat with authority. Ray Van Han stands up. Randy Orton gets up. Randy Orton executes the German suplex on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han gets up. Randy Orton sends Ray Van Han into Harry Queens he goes down. Randy Orton picks Ray Van Han up and side suplexes him to the mat. Randy Orton is back on his feet. Randy Orton hits Ray Van Han with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Randy Orton is back on his feet. CM Punk runs to the ring. CM Punk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Randy Orton. Randy Orton gets hit with a diving elbow smash from CM Punk. CM Punk is up again. Randy Orton moves back to his feet. CM Punk hits Ray Van Han with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. CM Punk moves back to his feet. CM Punk hits Ray Van Han with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ordered is restored. Harry Queens gets up. Randy Orton runs in and leg drops Ray Van Han. Randy Orton stomps Ray Van Han. Randy Orton uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Ray Van Han down. Ray Van Han gets hit with the shooting star press from Randy Orton. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, Randy Orton!


	14. OWE episode 3 part 1

**Aaliyah Grace Montero vs. Roxy Rado (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 55 pounds, from Marietta, Georgia, Roxy Rado! (crowd cheers ************)

[Roxy Rado comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 135 pounds, from Las Vegas, Nevada, Aaliyah Grace Montero! (crowd cheers ************)

[Aaliyah Grace Montero walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Harry Queens checks Roxy Rado's boots and knee pads. Aaliyah Grace Montero tests out the ropes. (ding, ding, ding) Roxy Rado grabs Aaliyah Grace Montero's head and hites him in the face. Aaliyah Grace Montero hits Roxy Rado with an earringer. Roxy Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Rado sends Aaliyah Grace Montero to ringside. ]

**Joey Adnois** - My God! Aaliyah Grace Montero could be killed! They've moved to ringside, there's weapons there!

[Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Roxy Rado swings a Steel chair and hits Aaliyah Grace Montero. Aaliyah Grace Montero is bleeding as a result. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Blood is all over ringside.

[(..2) Roxy Rado bites Aaliyah Grace Montero's arm out of desparation. (...3) Roxy Rado gets hit with a back heel kick. (...4) They lockup. Aaliyah Grace Montero sends Roxy Rado to the corner of ringside. Roxy Rado goes for a power move but Aaliyah Grace Montero dodges the attack. (...5) (...6) They head back into the ring. Roxy Rado gouges Aaliyah Grace Montero's eyes out. Roxy Rado rakes the face of Aaliyah Grace Montero in attempt to make a come back. Roxy Rado slaps Aaliyah Grace Montero. Aaliyah Grace Montero rakes the face of Roxy Rado in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Aaliyah Grace Montero with a face rake.

[Aaliyah Grace Montero suplexes Roxy Rado. Roxy Rado stands up. Aaliyah Grace Montero applies a boston crab to Roxy Rado. Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... Roxy Rado is fighting the hold. ... Roxy Rado is fighting the hold. ... ... Roxy Rado escapes. ]

**Damien Jones** - Aaliyah Grace Montero is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Aaliyah Grace Montero suplexes Roxy Rado. Aaliyah Grace Montero sets Roxy Rado up DDTs him into the mat. Aaliyah Grace Montero chants start. Now Roxy Rado standing. Roxy Rado hits Aaliyah Grace Montero with an earringer. Roxy Rado chants start. Roxy Rado trys for a power move but is unable to lift Aaliyah Grace Rado runs in and hits the K2 on Aaliyah Grace Montero. Roxy Rado goes for a pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, Roxy Rado!

**Jonas Legends vs. Hellraiser (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 230 pounds, from Green bay, Wisconsin, Jonas Legends! (crowd boos ****)

[Jonas Legends comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 299 pounds, from Sin city, Hellraiser! (crowd cheers *******)

[Hellraiser walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Jonas Legends checks his boots. Hellraiser tests out the ropes. (the bell rings) Jonas Legends hiptosses Hellraiser. Hellraiser is back on his feet. Hellraiser bounces Jonas Legends off the ropes and clotheslines him. Jonas Legends moves back to his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Jonas Legends sends Hellraiser down to the mat. Hellraiser gets back to his feet. Hellraiser with an Aztecan suplex on Jonas Legends sends him to the mat. Jonas Legends climbs to his feet. Hellraiser bounces Jonas Legends off the ropes and clotheslines him. Hellraiser clotheslines Jonas Legends. Jonas Legends trys for a avalanche but Hellraiser avoids it. Jonas Legends locks Hellraiser in that boston crab. Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... ... Jonas Legends breaks the hold. Jonas Legends monkey flips Hellraiser onto the mat. Jonas Legends stands up. Jonas Legends measures Hellraiser up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Damien Jones** - Hellraiser takes a fist drop.

[Jonas Legends is back on his feet. Hellraiser gets up. Hellraiser with an Aztecan suplex on Jonas Legends sends him to the mat. Jonas Legends is up again. Jonas Legends superkicks Hellraiser. Hellraiser bounces Jonas Legends off the ropes and clotheslines him. Hellraiser clotheslines Jonas Legends. Hellraiser with an Aztecan suplex on Jonas Legends sends him to the mat. Hellraiser gets up. Jonas Legends stands up. Hellraiser bounces Jonas Legends off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Hellraiser chants start. Hellraiser with executes a bearhug on Jonas Legends. Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Jonas Legends trys to escape. ... Jonas Legends is fighting the hold. Jonas Legends escapes. Hellraiser drags Jonas Legends to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Hellraiser swings a Steel chair and hits Jonas Legends. Jonas Legends is bleeding as a result. (..2) Hellraiser clotheslines Jonas Legends. (...3) Jonas Legends does a cartwheel and kicks Hellraiser in the face. (...4) Jonas Legends tackles Hellraiser. Hellraiser moves back to his feet. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Hellraiser and Jonas Legends move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Hellraiser with an Aztecan suplex on Jonas Legends sends him to the mat. Hellraiser is back on his feet. Hellraiser clotheslines Jonas Legends. Hellraiser with a powerful choke lift on Jonas Legends. Jonas Legends is back on his feet. Hellraiser with executes a bearhug on Jonas Legends. Harry Queens asks Jonas Legends if he quits. ... Jonas Legends trys to escape. ... ... Jonas Legends escapes. Hellraiser bounces Jonas Legends off the ropes and clotheslines him. Now Jonas Legends standing. Jonas Legends gouges Hellraiser's eyes out. Hellraiser with an Aztecan suplex on Jonas Legends sends him to the mat. Hellraiser is back on his feet. They lockup. Hellraiser sends Jonas Legends to the corner of the ring. Hellraiser bounces Jonas Legends off the ropes and clotheslines him. They lockup. Hellraiser sends Jonas Legends to the corner of the ring. Running neckbreaker drop executed by Jonas Legends takes Hellraiser down hard. Jonas Legends sucks chants start in the crowd. Jonas Legends drags Hellraiser to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Jonas Legends chokes Hellraiser with a microphone cable. (..2) Jonas Legends rolls onto Hellraiser connecting with a knee. Hellraiser is up again. (...3) Hellraiser bounces Jonas Legends off the ropes and clotheslines him. (...4) Hellraiser catches Jonas Legends leg, but Jonas Legends reverses it with an enzuigiri to Hellraiser's head. Hellraiser climbs to his feet. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Jonas Legends and Hellraiser move back to ringside. Jonas Legends takes Hellraiser into the ring. Hellraiser is hit with a backward kick. Hellraiser gets hit with the shooting star press from Jonas Legends. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 Hellraiser kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - Jonas Legends should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Hellraiser moves back to his feet. Jonas Legends punches Hellraiser in the head. Jonas Legends grabs Hellraiser by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Jonas Legends goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Hellraiser. Now Hellraiser standing. Jonas Legends puts Hellraiser on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. Jonas Legends climbs to his feet. Jonas Legends puts Hellraiser in the cobra clutch. Harry Queens asks Hellraiser if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Hellraiser is fighting the hold. Hellraiser escapes. Jonas Legends hits Hellraiser with a flying senton. Jonas Legends sucks chants start in the crowd. Jonas Legends is back on his feet. Jonas Legends climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Hellraiser. Jonas Legends gets up. Jonas Legends jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Hellraiser. Jonas Legends climbs to his feet. Now Hellraiser standing. Hellraiser with an Aztecan suplex on Jonas Legends sends him to the mat. Hellraiser climbs to his feet. Jonas Legends stands up. Flying side kick by Jonas Legends takes Hellraiser off his feet. Hellraiser with an Aztecan suplex on Jonas Legends sends him to the mat. Hellraiser moves back to his feet. Hellraiser clotheslines Jonas Legends. Jonas Legends trys for a spear but Hellraiser avoids it. Jonas Legends and Hellraiser go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Jonas Legends throws a chair at Hellraiser. Jonas Legends hits Hellraiser with a single arm DDT. Jonas Legends sucks chants start in the crowd. Jonas Legends stands up. They head back into the ring. Jonas Legends climbs to the top rope and nails Hellraiser with a reverse flying elbow drop. Jonas Legends bounces Hellraiser off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Jonas Legends goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Hellraiser. Jonas Legends gets up. Jonas Legends with a falling splash on Hellraiser. Jonas Legends climbs to his feet. Jonas Legends uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Hellraiser down. Hellraiser gets hit with the shooting star press from Jonas Legends. Harry Queens counts. ...1 ...2 ...3

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, Jonas Legends!


	15. OWE episode 3 part 2

**Aaliyah Grace Montero vs. Janie Manie (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 150 pounds, from India, Janie Manie! (crowd cheers ********)

[Janie Manie comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 135 pounds, from Las Vegas, Nevada, Aaliyah Grace Montero! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Aaliyah Grace Montero walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Janie Manie tests out the ropes. Aaliyah Grace Montero tests out the ropes. (ring, ring, ring) Janie Manie grabs Aaliyah Grace Montero's head and hites him in the face. Aaliyah Grace Montero slaps Janie Manie. Aaliyah Grace Montero rakes the face of Janie Manie in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Damien Jones** - face rake!

[Aaliyah Grace Montero pulls Janie Manie's hair. Aaliyah Grace Montero grabs Janie Manie's head and hites him in the face. Janie Manie hits Aaliyah Grace Montero with an earringer. Janie Manie bites Aaliyah Grace Montero's arm out of desparation. Aaliyah Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Grace Montero puts Janie Manie in a reverse chin lock. Harry Queens asks Janie Manie if he quits. ... ... ... (AHHHH!) Aaliyah Grace Montero breaks the hold. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Aaliyah Grace Montero. Janie Manie with executes a bearhug on Aaliyah Grace Montero. Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... Janie Manie tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Aaliyah Grace Montero is fighting the hold. Janie Manie breaks the hold. Janie Manie and Aaliyah Grace Montero go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Janie Manie throws a chair at Aaliyah Grace Montero. Janie Manie sets Aaliyah Grace Montero up DDTs him into the floor. (..2) Aaliyah Grace Montero gets back to his feet. (...3) Aaliyah Grace Montero slaps Janie Manie. (...4) Janie Manie slaps Aaliyah Grace Montero. (...5) Janie Manie and Aaliyah Grace Montero move back into the ring. Janie Manie grabs Aaliyah Grace Montero's head and hites him in the face. Janie Manie gets hit with a back heel kick. Janie Manie pokes Aaliyah Grace Montero in the eyes. Aaliyah Grace Montero bites Janie Manie's arm out of desparation. Janie Manie hits Aaliyah Grace Montero with an earringer. Janie Manie pulls Aaliyah Grace Montero's hair. Janie Manie gouges Aaliyah Grace Montero's eyes out. Aaliyah Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Grace Montero applies a boston crab to Janie Manie. Harry Queens asks Janie Manie if he quits. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... Janie Manie trys to escape. ... Aaliyah Grace Montero tightens the hold. Janie Manie escapes. ]

**Damien Jones** - OHHHHHHH So close!

[Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Aaliyah Grace Montero. Janie Manie chants start. Janie Manie covers Aaliyah Grace Montero. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Aaliyah Grace Montero kicks out. Aaliyah Grace Montero moves back to his feet. Janie Manie rakes the face of Aaliyah Grace Montero in attempt to make a come back. Janie Manie chants start. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Aaliyah Grace Montero. Janie Manie sets Aaliyah Grace Montero up DDTs him into the mat. Janie Manie chants start. Janie Manie clotheslines Aaliyah Grace Montero. Janie Manie stinkfaces Aaliyah Grace Montero. "Kiss my ass!" Says Janie Manie. Aaliyah Grace Montero kisses it. Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... Aaliyah Grace Montero is fighting the hold. ... Aaliyah Grace Montero is fighting the hold. ... Janie Manie tightens the hold. ... Aaliyah Grace Montero trys to escape. ... ... Aaliyah Grace Montero is fighting the hold. ... ... Aaliyah Grace Montero is fighting the hold. ... Aaliyah Grace Montero is fighting the hold. ... Aaliyah Grace Montero taps out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, Janie Manie!

**21 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Non-Title Match)**

**Damien Jones** - The following is a 21 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 21 men are at the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Jonas Legends grabs Damien Sandow and applies an arm wrench. Damien Sandow gets up. Jonas Legends pokes Damien Sandow in the eyes. Jonas Legends takes Damien Sandow down with a knee. ]

**Damien Jones** - knee!

[Now Damien Sandow standing. Jonas Legends gives Damien Sandow a reverse neckbreaker. Jonas Legends is back on his feet. Jonas Legends puts Damien Sandow in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Jonas Legends with a arm grapevine.

[Now Damien Sandow standing. After getadvantage m-wnum = 21 Damien Sandow with a powerful choke lift on Jonas Legends. Damien Sandow uses a lariat on Jonas Legends. Damien Sandow gets elbowed to his midsection by Damien Sandow. Jonas Legends executes a headlock takedown. Jonas Legends rakes the face of Damien Sandow in attempt to make a come back. Damien Sandow goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Jonas Legends. Damien Sandow climbs to his feet. Damien Sandow puts Jonas Legends in an arm grapevine submission. Damien Sandow knifehand chops Jonas Legends. Damien Sandow goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Jonas Legends. Damien Sandow moves back to his feet. Jonas Legends gets up. Antonio Cesaro hits Tyson Kidd with a running powerbomb on to the mat. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Antonio Cesaro grabs Tyson Kidd and applies an arm wrench. Antonio Cesaro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Tyson Kidd. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Tyson Kidd gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro grabs Tyson Kidd's head and hites him in the face. Antonio Cesaro bounces Tyson Kidd off the ropes and clotheslines him. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro trys for a pumphandle slam but Big Show avoids it. Alex Riley with a Russian legsweep on Heath Slater. Alex Riley is up again. Heath Slater gets back to his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Alex Riley sends Heath Slater down to the mat. Heath Slater is back on his feet. Heath Slater puts Alex Riley on the top rope and executes a superplex. Heath Slater is back on his feet. Alex Riley stands up. Heath Slater neck snaps Alex Riley. Alex Riley bites Heath Slater's arm out of desparation. Heath Slater with an illegal chokehold on Alex Riley. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Heath Slater executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Alex Riley. Alex Riley stands up. Alex Riley takes a slap to the face from Heath Slater. Trent Baretta is up again. Trent Baretta hits Marcus King with an elbowdrop froetta stands up. Now Marcus King standing. Trent Baretta gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Marcus King executes a boot choke.

[Trent Baretta goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Marcus King. Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. Marcus King climbs to his feet. Marcus King pins Trent Baretta against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Joey Adnois** - forearm choke!

[Flying somersault drop kick by Trent Baretta puts him back in the match. Marcus King moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Marcus King holds Trent Baretta in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Trent Baretta gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Marcus King pins Trent Baretta against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Trent Baretta gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Trent Baretta hits the frankensteiner from off the top rope. ]

**Damien Jones** - If Trent Baretta keeps using moves like that frankensteiner he could win the match!

[Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta hits Marcus King with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Trent Baretta is back on his feet. Marcus King gets up. Trent Baretta gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. Trent Baretta hits a jumping elbow hrust on Marcus King. Marcus King gets up. Marcus King holds Trent Baretta in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Trent Baretta gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Marcus King. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Marcus King executes a boot choke.

[Marcus King pins Trent Baretta against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Heath Slater goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Heath Slater stands up. Heath Slater hits Epico with an elbowdrop. Now Epico standing. Epico drives a forearm into Heath Slater. Epico runs and tackles Heath Slater. Epico punches him in the head. Epico executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Heath Slater. Epico is up again. Heath Slater moves back to his feet. Heath Slater delivers a stiff inverted powerbomb send Epico hard to the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - Good inveted power bomb by Heath Slater. Are you enjoying this match?

**Joey Adnois** - Yeah, you know it.

[Heath Slater trys for a leg drop but Epico avoids it. Heath Slater puts Epico in an arm grapevine submission. Heath Slater short clothslines Epico. Epico is back on his feet. Epico rakes the face of Heath Slater in attempt to make a come back. Epico get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Heath Slater. Epico gets back to his feet. Epico grabs Heath Slater's arm and strkes his chest. Epico goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Heath Slater. Heath Slater gets up. Heath Slater gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Epico hits a jumping elbow hrust on Heath Slater. Epico jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Heath Slater. Epico moves back to his feet. Heath Slater climbs the turnbuckle and nails Epico with a flying bulldog. Heath Slater is back on his feet. Epico is up again. Heath Slater goes for a bridging back suplex but Epico dodges the attack. Heath Slater places Epico on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. Heath Slater is back on his feet. Michael McGillicuty is up again. Michael McGillicuty applies an arm wrench to David Otunga. David Otunga takes Michael McGillicuty down with a knee. ]

**Damien Jones** - David Otunga executes a knee.

[David Otunga applies an arm wrench to Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty gets back to his feet. Michael McGillicuty hits David Otunga with an earringer. Michael McGillicuty short lariats David Otunga. David Otunga stands up. David Otunga picks up Michael McGillicuty and hits him with a Back Suplex. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Good back suplex by David Otunga.

[Now David Otunga standing. David Otunga jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Michael McGillicuty. Michael McGillicuty slaps David Otunga. Michael McGillicuty chops David Otunga. ]

**Damien Jones** - Michael McGillicuty with a chop.

[Michael McGillicuty forearm smashes David Otunga. David Otunga hits Michael McGillicuty with the spinebuster slam. David Otunga chants start. Trent Baretta executes a bulldog off of the top rope, bringing Samuel West crashing face first to the mat. Trent Baretta chants start. Samuel West moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta hits a flying karate chop right to Samuel West's neck. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Trent Baretta executes a flying karate chop.

[Flying side kick by Trent Baretta takes Samuel West off his feet. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Samuel West moves back to his feet. Samuel West with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Trent Baretta. Samuel West stands up. Trent Baretta moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Samuel West. Trent Baretta jumps and elbow smashes the lying Samuel West. Trent Baretta stands up. Samuel West moves back to his feet. Trent Baretta is t-bone suplexed by Samuel West. Samuel West is back on his feet. Yoshi Tatsu gets snap suplexed by Azure Lee. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Nice snap suplex by Azure Lee.

[Azure Lee is up again. Azure Lee measures Yoshi Tatsu up and drops a closed fist. Azure Lee is back on his feet. Yoshi Tatsu moves back to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Azure Lee hits a flying karate chop right to Yoshi Tatsu's neck. Yoshi Tatsu leg lariats Azure Lee, sending him to the mat. Azure Lee is up again. Yoshi Tatsu mule kicks Azure Lee. Azure Lee gets up. Yoshi Tatsu kicks Azure Lee in the groin. Yoshi Tatsu gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Yoshi Tatsu moves back to his feet. Yoshi Tatsu is hooked in a full nelson. Yoshi Tatsu hits him with a back fist. Yoshi Tatsu executes the jumping sidekick on Azure Lee. Azure Lee gets up. Samuel West executes an over the shoulder stomachbreaker on Jonas Legends. Samuel West trys for a piledriver but Jonas Legends avoids it. Samuel West executes a flying headbutt on Jonas Legends. Samuel West is back on his feet. Jonas Legends gets back to his feet. After fight Samuel West puts Jonas Legends in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. Jonas Legends stands up. Samuel West delivers a stiff inverted powerbomb send Jonas Legends hard to the mat. Samuel West puts Jonas Legends in an arm grapevine submission. Jonas Legends moves back to his feet. Samuel West throws Jonas Legends off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Samuel West tosses Jonas Legends to ringside. Jonas Legends was elimintated by Samuel West. Samuel West hits a power slam on Evan Bourne. ]

**Joey Adnois** - That power slam was very good.

[Samuel West moves back to his feet. Evan Bourne stands up. Zack Ryder is driven further into the mat by Evan Bourne with a diving elbow smash. Zack Ryder gets up. Zack Ryder pins Evan Bourne against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Zack Ryder gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Evan Bourne hits a flying karate chop right to Zack Ryder's neck. Evan Bourne gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Zack Ryder. Evan Bourne executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Zack Ryder. Zack Ryder gets back to his feet. Evan Bourne goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Zack Ryder. Now Evan Bourne standing. Evan Bourne hits Zack Ryder with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Zack Ryder gets back to his feet. Zack Ryder trys for a double underhook superplex but Evan Bourne avoids it. Marcus King executes the brain buster on Zack Ryder. Now Marcus King standing. Samuel West places Yoshi Tatsu on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. ]

**Damien Jones** - Good double underhook superplex by Samuel West.

[Samuel West is back on his feet. Yoshi Tatsu climbs to his feet. Samuel West double underhook faceslams Yoshi Tatsu hard to the Yoshi Tatsu. Samuel West drives a forearm into Yoshi Tatsu. Damien Sandow grabs Yoshi Tatsu's head and DDT's him on the mat. Now Damien Sandow standing. ]

**Damien Jones** - Is this a great match or not?

** E** - Yes sir! After fight

[Yoshi Tatsu gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Damien Sandow. Now Damien Sandow standing. Yoshi Tatsu is back on his feet. Damien Sandow hits a running forearm smash on Yoshi Tatsu's face. Damien Sandow hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Yoshi Tatsu. Damien Sandow gets back to his feet. Damien Sandow hits Yoshi Tatsu with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Damien Sandow gets up. Damien Sandow throws Yoshi Tatsu over the ropes. Yoshi Tatsu was elimintated by Damien Sandow. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for Yoshi Tatsu. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Zack Ryder with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Epico. Now Zack Ryder standing. Zack Ryder hits a running forearm smash on Epico's face. Zack Ryder executes a piledriver on Epico. Zack Ryder fist drops Epico on the mat. Now Zack Ryder standing. Zack Ryder throws Epico to the floor. Epico was elimintated by Zack Ryder. Big Show with a powerful choke lift on Heath Slater. ]

**Joey Adnois** - My God! What a match!

[Big Show punches Heath Slater repeatedly. Big Show clotheslines Heath Slater. Big Show punches Heath Slater repeatedly. Big Show clotheslines Heath Slater. Heath Slater leg lariats Big Show, sending him to the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Heath Slater bounces Big Show off the ropes and clotheslines him. Big Show climbs to his feet. They lockup. Big Show sends Heath Slater to the corner of the ring. Big Show punches Heath Slater repeatedly. Heath Slater uses a lariat on Big Show. Big Show punches Heath Slater repeatedly. Flying side kick by Heath Slater takes Big Show off his feet. Heath Slater rolls onto Big Show connecting with a knee. Big Show is up again. Justin Gabirel uses a standing moonsault on Evan Bourne. Justin Gabirel climbs to his feet. Evan Bourne is up again. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Evan Bourne catches Justin Gabirel's leg, but Justin Gabirel reverses it with an enzuigiri to Evan Bourne's head. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Evan Bourne climbs to his feet. Justin Gabirel gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Evan Bourne. Flying somersault drop kick by Justin Gabirel puts him back in the match. Justin Gabirel gets up. Evan Bourne gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel is up again. Evan Bourne climbs to his feet. Justin Gabirel dazed by the turnbuckle, Evan Bourne leaps off, diving over Justin Gabirel's head,pulling off a neckbreaker Evan Bourne gets up. Justin Gabirel is up again. Evan Bourne kicks Justin Gabirel in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Evan Bourne gets back to his feet. Justin Gabirel is up again. Evan Bourne hits a jumping elbow hrust on Justin Gabirel. Justin Gabirel gets up. A flying bodypress by Evan Bourne takes Justin Gabirel to the mat with authority. Evan Bourne is up again. Justin Gabirel stands up. Evan Bourne whips Justin Gabirel's feet from under him with a side kick. Evan Bourne gets back to his feet. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Justin Gabirel gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Evan Bourne. Evan Bourne kicks Justin Gabirel's head out of desperation because Justin Gabirel blocked Evan Bourne's first kick. Evan Bourne is back on his feet. Now Mason Stone standing. Mason Stone pulls Big Show's hair. Mason Stone executes a huge gutbuster on Big Show. Big Show moves back to his feet. Big Show gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Mason Stone stomps Big Show's head. Big Show climbs to his feet. Big Show clotheslines Mason Stone. Mason Stone kicks Big Show in the stomach. Big Show is back on his feet. Big Show with a powerful choke lift on Mason Stone. Mason Stone rakes the face of Samuel West in attempt to make a come back. Mason Stone executes a swinging bulldog on Samuel West driving Samuel West's face into the mat. Mason Stone moves back to his feet. Samuel West gets up. Mason Stone is hit with a backward kick. Mason Stone gets up. Mason Stone uses a lariat on Samuel West. Mason Stone measures Samuel West up and drops a closed fist. Mason Stone stands up. Mason Stone rolls onto Samuel West connecting with a knee. Now Samuel West standing. Samuel West throws Mason Stone off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Marcus King executes a neck scissors on Antonio Cesaro. Marcus King gets back to his feet. Marcus King applies an arm wrench to Antonio Cesaro. David Otunga hits the fallaway slam on Heath Slater. David Otunga moves back to his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois** - My God! What a match! After fight

[Heath Slater gets hit with a diving elbow smash from David Otunga. Heath Slater is back on his feet. Heath Slater gets tiger suplexed by David Otunga. Now David Otunga standing. David Otunga puts Heath Slater in an arm grapevine submission. Heath Slater gets up. David Otunga hits a running sommersault legdrop on Heath Slater. David Otunga throws Heath Slater over the ropes. Heath Slater was elimintated by David Otunga. David Otunga bounces Justin Gabirel off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Flying sommersault drop kick by David Otunga puts him back in the match. ]

**Damien Jones** - flying sommersault dropkick!

[David Otunga stands up. Justin Gabirel is up again. David Otunga catches Justin Gabirel's leg, but Justin Gabirel reverses it with an enzuigiri to David Otunga's head. Justin Gabirel is up again. David Otunga is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel takes a slap to the face from David Otunga. David Otunga gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - David Otunga takes a elbowsmash.

[Justin Gabirel slaps both sides of David Otunga's head out of desperation. Samuel West gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Johnny Curtis with a high crossbody on Samuel West. Johnny Curtis is up again. Johnny Curtis goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Samuel West. Johnny Curtis stands up. Samuel West lifts Johnny Curtis and delivers a back breaker. Johnny Curtis climbs to his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Samuel West sends Johnny Curtis down to the mat. Johnny Curtis goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Samuel West. Johnny Curtis gets up. Samuel West moves back to his feet. Samuel West knifehand chops Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis executes the jumping sidekick on Samuel West. Samuel West goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Johnny Curtis. Samuel West gets back to his feet. Samuel West is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Johnny Curtis sucks chants start in the crowd. Samuel West is up again. Samuel West gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Samuel West stands up. Samuel West slaps the face of Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis neck snaps Samuel West. Samuel West kicks Johnny Curtis in the head. Johnny Curtis gets up. Evan Bourne with a somersault splash on Mason Stone. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. ]

**Damien Jones** - What an outstanding match!

[Evan Bourne sets Mason Stone up on the top turnbuckle, then hooks him up and slams him with a DVD off the top. Now Mason Stone standing. Zack Ryder trys for a cradle suplex but Justin Gabirel avoids it. Justin Gabirel gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Justin Gabirel is up again. Zack Ryder drives a forearm into Justin Gabirel. Zack Ryder hits a flying karate chop right to Justin Gabirel's neck. Zack Ryder kicks Justin Gabirel in the head. Big Show sets Michael McGillicuty up DDTs him into the mat. Mexican hiptoss executed by Alex Riley. Alex Riley jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Justin Gabirel. Alex Riley is up again. Justin Gabirel gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Alex Riley. Alex Riley stands up. Justin Gabirel is up again. Alex Riley hits a jumping elbow hrust on Justin Gabirel. ]

**Joey Adnois** - jumping elbow thrust!

[Justin Gabirel elbows Alex Riley in the stomach, trying to even the match. Alex Riley gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Alex Riley slaps Justin Gabirel. Alex Riley executes a jawbreakeron Justin Gabirel. Alex Riley dazed in the ring, Justin Gabirel on the top rope. Justin Gabirel jumps and grabs Alex Riley's head,bulldogging him ]

**Damien Jones** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television. After fight

[Mason Stone hits Samuel West with an atomic drop. Mason Stone hits Samuel West with an elbowdrop. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Mason Stone knee drops Samuel West. Now Mason Stone standing. Mason Stone executes a corkscrew legdrop on Samuel West. Mason Stone is up again. Mason Stone tosses Samuel West to ringside. Samuel West was elimintated by Mason Stone. Primo trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Justin Lee reverse DDT's Marcus King's head into the mat. Azure Lee goes for a leg drop but Marcus King dodges the attack. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Azure Lee is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Azure Lee chokes Marcus King. ]

**Damien Jones** - Azure Lee's momma would be proud!

[Azure Lee slingshot elbow drops Marcus King. After fight Azure Lee applies an arm wrench to Marcus King. Azure Lee chants start. Azure Lee piledrives Marcus King into the mat. Marcus King moves back to his feet. Azure Lee uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Marcus King is down. Azure Lee executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Marcus King. Azure Lee moves back to his feet. Azure Lee throws Marcus King to the floor. Marcus King was elimintated by Azure Lee. Primo climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Michael McGillicuty. ]

**Damien Jones** - Good diving headbutt by Primo.

[Primo moves back to his feet. After fight Primo leg drops the throat of Michael McGillicuty. Primo hits a frog splash on Michael McGillicuty. Primo is up again. Primo goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Primo sucks chants start in the crowd. Primo is up again. Primo grabs Michael McGillicuty and applies an arm wrench. Michael McGillicuty climbs to his feet. Primo throws Michael McGillicuty over the ropes. Michael McGillicuty was elimintated by Primo. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Michael McGillicuty has been eliminated! After fight

[Mason Stone with an illegal chokehold on Johnny Curtis. Johnny Curtis is back on his feet. Mason Stone rakes his fingers across Johnny Curtis's back. Mason Stone superkicks Johnny Curtis. Mason Stone fist drops Johnny Curtis on the mat. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Mason Stone throws Johnny Curtis over the ropes. Johnny Curtis was elimintated by Mason Stone. Tyson Kidd chokes Trent Baretta with his boot. Tyson Kidd chants start. Zack Ryder goes for a DDT but Justin Gabirel dodges the attack. Zack Ryder executes a huge gutbuster on Justin Gabirel. Zack Ryder goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Justin Gabirel. Zack Ryder knees Justin Gabirel and rolls back to his feet. Zack Ryder jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Justin Gabirel. Zack Ryder hits Justin Gabirel with an elbowdrop. Zack Ryder grabs Justin Gabirel and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Zack Ryder executes a arm wrench.

[Justin Gabirel climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Zack Ryder. Justin Gabirel stands up. Zack Ryder climbs to his feet. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Alex Riley puts Big Show on the top rope and executes a superplex. Big Show stands up. They lockup. Big Show sends Alex Riley to the corner of the ring. Big Show clotheslines Alex Riley. Big Show clotheslines Alex Riley. They lockup. Big Show sends Alex Riley to the corner of the ring. Alex Riley gouges Big Show's eyes out. They lockup. Big Show sends Alex Riley to the corner of the ring. Big Show punches Alex Riley repeatedly. ]

**Damien Jones** - Big Show with a weak move.

[Big Show clotheslines Alex Riley. They lockup. Big Show sends Alex Riley to the corner of the ring. Alex Riley throws Big Show off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. Alex Riley hits Big Show with an elbowdrop. Alex Riley gets up. Big Show is up again. Flying kick by Alex Riley takes Big Show down. They lockup. Big Show sends Alex Riley to the corner of the ring. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Alex Riley takes a weak move.

[Big Show clotheslines Alex Riley. Alex Riley jumps from the top and nails Big Show with a flying axhandle smash. Big Show is back on his feet. They lockup. Big Show sends Alex Riley to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Big Show sends Alex Riley to the corner of the ring. Alex Riley rakes his fingers across Big Show's back. ]

**Damien Jones** - Big Show takes a back rake.

[Alex Riley throws Big Show off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Big Show is up again. Big Show with a powerful choke lift on Alex Riley. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Primo trys for a spinebuster bomb but Tyson Kidd avoids it. Primo hits Tyson Kidd with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Primo fist drops Tyson Kidd on the mat. Primo stands up. Tyson Kidd hits a jumping elbow hrust on Primo. Tyson Kidd get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Primo. Now Tyson Kidd standing. Azure Lee hits a frog splash on Trent Baretta. After fight Tyson Kidd trys for a top-rope German suplex but is unable to lift Mason Kidd bounces Mason Stone off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Tyson Kidd chants start. Mason Stone climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd with a jumping DDT on Mason Stone. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd hits Mason Stone with an elbowdrop. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd throws Mason Stone to the floor. Mason Stone was elimintated by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for Mason Stone. He's been eliminated!

[Tyson Kidd pulls out a sitdown faceslam from his back pocket, taking Zack Ryder face first into the mat. Tyson Kidd is up again. Zack Ryder's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Tyson Kidd. Zack Ryder gets up. Flying side kick by Zack Ryder takes Tyson Kidd off his feet. ]

**Damien Jones** - Tyson Kidd takes a flying side kick.

[Zack Ryder stands up. Tyson Kidd is up again. Zack Ryder gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. Zack Ryder executes a jawbreakeron Tyson Kidd. Now Zack Ryder standing. Tyson Kidd hits a flying karate chop right to Zack Ryder's neck. Zack Ryder grabs Tyson Kidd by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Tyson Kidd hits a ropeflip moonsault on Zack Ryder. Now Tyson Kidd standing. Zack Ryder gets up. After fight Tyson Kidd executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Zack Ryder. Tyson Kidd chants start. Tyson Kidd hits Zack Ryder with an earringer. Tyson Kidd kicks Zack Ryder's head out of desperation because Zack Ryder blocked Tyson Kidd's first kick. Now Tyson Kidd standing. Tyson Kidd jumps and elbow smashes the lying Zack Ryder. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd tosses Zack Ryder to ringside. Zack Ryder was elimintated by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Zack Ryder has been eliminated!

[Alex Riley hits Justin Gabirel with the belly-to-belly suplex. Alex Riley gets up. After fight Alex Riley head butts Justin Gabirel. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Alex Riley pokes Justin Gabirel in the eyes. Alex Riley flips Justin Gabirel to the mat. Alex Riley goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley throws Justin Gabirel to the floor. Justin Gabirel was elimintated by Alex Riley. ]

**Damien Jones** - Justin Gabirel is out of here!

[Alex Riley trys for a flying armdrag but Tyson Kidd avoids it. Alex Riley hits Tyson Kidd with the back of his elbow. Alex Riley chops Tyson Kidd. Alex Riley gets elbowed to his midsection by Alex Riley. Alex Riley connects with a flying knee. Tyson Kidd goes down. ]

**Damien Jones** - Alex Riley executes a knee.

[Alex Riley goes off the top nailing Antonio Cesaro with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Alex Riley chants start. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Alex Riley knees Antonio Cesaro and rolls back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Alex Riley bounces Antonio Cesaro off the ropes and clotheslines him. Antonio Cesaro pulls Alex Riley's hair. Alex Riley hits Antonio Cesaro with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Mexican hiptoss executed by David Otunga. David Otunga hits a flying karate chop right to Antonio Cesaro's neck. David Otunga nails Antonio Cesaro with a belly-to-back suplex. David Otunga is back on his feet. David Otunga knees Antonio Cesaro and rolls back to his feet. David Otunga executes a corkscrew legdrop on Antonio Cesaro. Now David Otunga standing. David Otunga executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Antonio Cesaro. David Otunga is back on his feet. David Otunga goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Big Show with a powerful choke lift on David Otunga. They lockup. Big Show sends David Otunga to the corner of the ring. Big Show punches David Otunga repeatedly. Big Show get nailed with a double axhandle chop from David Otunga. David Otunga hits Big Show with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. David Otunga is up again. David Otunga jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Big Show. Now David Otunga standing. Big Show is up again. Big Show punches David Otunga repeatedly. David Otunga short lariats Big Show. Big Show is back on his feet. Big Show with a powerful choke lift on David Otunga. David Otunga stands up. After fight Big Show with a powerful choke lift on David Otunga. Big Show punches David Otunga repeatedly. Big Show punches David Otunga repeatedly. Big Show punches David Otunga repeatedly. Big Show throws David Otunga over the ropes. David Otunga was elimintated by Big Show. Tyson Kidd goes for a frankensteiner but Antonio Cesaro dodges the attack. Tyson Kidd goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Damien Jones** - Antonio Cesaro takes a flying double foot stomp.

[Tyson Kidd gets up. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Antonio Cesaro puts Tyson Kidd on the top rope and executes a superplex. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro executes a corkscrew legdrop on Tyson Kidd. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro knees Tyson Kidd and rolls back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro puts Tyson Kidd in an arm grapevine submission. Antonio Cesaro measures Tyson Kidd up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Damien Jones** - Antonio Cesaro executes a fist drop.

[Now Antonio Cesaro standing. Tyson Kidd gets up. Antonio Cesaro with an Aztecan suplex on Tyson Kidd sends him to the mat. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro hits Tyson Kidd with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Tyson Kidd stands up. Alex Riley gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Azure Lee. Azure Lee chants start. Azure Lee stands up. Tyson Kidd gets up off the ground and Evan Bourne hits him with a flying dropkick. Evan Bourne moves back to his feet. Evan Bourne flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Evan Bourne is up again. Tyson Kidd stands up. A flying shoulder block send Evan Bourne to the mat. Tyson Kidd is up again. Evan Bourne is back on his feet. Evan Bourne slaps both sides of Tyson Kidd's head out of desperation. Flying somersault drop kick by Evan Bourne puts him back in the match. Evan Bourne stands up. Tyson Kidd is up again. Tyson Kidd holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - elbow smash!

[Tyson Kidd executes a split legged moonsault on to Evan Bourne. Tyson Kidd chants start. Tyson Kidd gets up. Evan Bourne gets back to his feet. After fight Evan Bourne gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Tyson Kidd gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Evan Bourne. Tyson Kidd jumps from the top and nails Evan Bourne with a flying axhandle smash. Tyson Kidd hits Evan Bourne with an elbowdrop. Tyson Kidd chants start. Tyson Kidd stands up. Tyson Kidd throws Evan Bourne to the floor. Evan Bourne was elimintated by Tyson Kidd. Primo gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Antonio Cesaro executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Primo. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Primo takes a flying knee drop.

[Primo gets back to his feet. Primo knifehand chops Antonio Cesaro. Primo trys for a dragon screw but is unable to lift Antonio goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Antonio Cesaro. Primo gets back to his feet. Primo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Antonio Cesaro. Primo gets up. Primo grabs Antonio Cesaro's leg and takes him down. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Primo grabs Antonio Cesaro by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Azure Lee hits a tiger driver on Damien Sandow. Azure Lee rolls onto Damien Sandow connecting with a knee. Azure Lee applies an arm wrench to Damien Sandow. Damien Sandow double underhook faceslams Azure Lee hard to the Azure Lee. Azure Lee gets knocked on the ground and Damien Sandow flips onto him. Azure Lee gets tiger suplexed by Damien Sandow. Damien Sandow gets up. Azure Lee is back on his feet. Alex Riley hits a running forearm smash on Antonio Cesaro's face. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. After fight Antonio Cesaro is hit with a backward kick. Alex Riley chants start. Alex Riley hits Antonio Cesaro with a flying senton. Alex Riley executes a corkscrew legdrop on Antonio Cesaro. Now Alex Riley standing. Alex Riley hits the handspring moonsault on Antonio Cesaro. Now Alex Riley standing. Alex Riley tosses Antonio Cesaro to ringside. Antonio Cesaro was elimintated by Alex Riley. Damien Sandow locks Tyson Kidd in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. After fight Damien Sandow chokes Tyson Kidd. Damien Sandow executes a flying headbutt on Tyson Kidd. Damien Sandow is back on his feet. Damien Sandow rolls onto Tyson Kidd connecting with a knee. Damien Sandow head butts Tyson Kidd. Damien Sandow climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd is up again. Damien Sandow throws Tyson Kidd to the floor. Tyson Kidd was elimintated by Damien Sandow. ]

**Damien Jones** - Tyson Kidd has been eliminated!

[Big Show with a powerful choke lift on Alex Riley. Alex Riley gets up. After fight Big Show with a powerful choke lift on Alex Riley. Big Show sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Alex Riley standing. Big Show clotheslines Alex Riley. Big Show clotheslines Alex Riley. They lockup. Big Show sends Alex Riley to the corner of the ring. Big Show throws Alex Riley over the ropes. Alex Riley was elimintated by Big Show. ]

**Damien Jones** - Alex Riley has been eliminated! After fight

[They lockup. Trent Baretta sends Azure Lee to the corner of the ring. Trent Baretta chants start. Azure Lee gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Trent Baretta dropkicks Damien Sandow to the knee. Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. Trent Baretta hits Damien Sandow with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Trent Baretta throws Damien Sandow over the ropes. Damien Sandow was elimintated by Trent Baretta. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Damien Sandow has been eliminated!

[Big Show with a powerful choke lift on Azure Lee. Azure Lee stands up. Big Show with a powerful choke lift on Azure Lee. Big Show sets Azure Lee up DDTs him into the mat. Primo with a somersault splash on Azure Lee. Primo gets up. Big Show gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Big Show punches Azure Lee repeatedly. Big Show punches Azure Lee repeatedly. Big Show punches Azure Lee repeatedly. They lockup. Big Show sends Azure Lee to the corner of the ring. Big Show punches Azure Lee repeatedly. Big Show clotheslines Azure Lee. Azure Lee hits Big Show with a slingshot bodyblock. Azure Lee stands up. Big Show gets knocked on the ground and Azure Lee flips onto him. Azure Lee is up again. Azure Lee puts Big Show in an arm grapevine submission. Big Show gets up. Big Show clotheslines Azure Lee. Big Show clotheslines Azure Lee. Big Show punches Azure Lee repeatedly. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Azure Lee takes a weak move.

[Big Show punches Azure Lee repeatedly. ]

**Damien Jones** - Big Show with a weak move.

[Azure Lee executes a headlock takedown. Big Show gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Azure Lee. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Big Show gets back to his feet. Big Show clotheslines Azure Lee. Azure Lee goes for a cobra clutch suplex but Big Show dodges the attack. Azure Lee trys for a monkey flip but is unable to lift Big Lee throws Big Show off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Big Show stands up. Azure Lee short lariats Big Show. Big Show stands up. Big Show clotheslines Azure Lee. Azure Lee drives a forearm into the head of Big Show. Big Show clotheslines Azure Lee. Azure Lee kicks Big Show in the stomach. Azure Lee superkicks Big Show. After fight Trent Baretta trys for a top-rope powerbomb but is unable to lift Big Baretta executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Big Show. A somersault bodyblock by Trent Baretta does little damage to Big Show. Trent Baretta gets back to his feet. Trent Baretta hits Big Show with an elbowdrop. Trent Baretta climbs to his feet. Trent Baretta tosses Big Show to ringside. Big Show was elimintated by Trent Baretta. After fight Trent Baretta gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Azure Lee stomps Trent Baretta's head. Crotch chop from Azure Lee. Azure Lee goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Azure Lee chants start. Azure Lee stands up. Trent Baretta moves back to his feet. Azure Lee throws Trent Baretta to the floor. Trent Baretta was elimintated by Azure Lee. Primo hits a running sommersault legdrop on Azure Lee. Primo sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Nice running sommersault legdrop by Primo.

[Azure Lee moves back to his feet. After fight Primo hits Azure Lee with the double arm DDT into the mat. Primo climbs to his feet. Azure Lee is up again. Primo gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Azure Lee. Azure Lee executes a jawbreakeron Primo. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Azure Lee hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Primo. Azure Lee moves back to his feet. Primo gets back to his feet. Azure Lee throws Primo over the ropes. Primo was elimintated by Azure Lee. ]

**Damien Jones** - The winner of the battle royal, Azure Lee!


	16. Royal Battle part 1

**Damien Jones-** Welcome to the Royal Battle! I'm Damien Jones along side me is OWE hall of famer, Joey Adnois!

**Joey Adnois- **Yep, and this is a historic night for any 30 superstars. One of them are going to headline Battlemania!

**Damien Jones- **Yep, we got other matches too, like Ray Van Han defending his OWE title against Azure Lee!

**Joey Adnois-** Also we got other matches, let's check out the match card!

Tyson Kidd vs Alex Riley

USA Title

****Jeff Hardy vs Antonio Cesaro

European title

Mara Wilder vs Jessica Johnson

Divas Championship

Justin Gabriel vs Jonas Legends

Intercontinental title

Randy Orton vs CM Punk

World Heavyweight championship

Ray Van Han vs Azure Lee

OWE championship

30 man royal rumble

**Damien Jones- **Wow what a match card! Let's start out with our opening match!

**Alex Riley vs. Tyson Kidd (USA) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match for the USA title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 231 pounds, from Washington D.C., Alex Riley! (crowd cheers ******)

[Alex Riley comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 195 pounds, from Canada he holds the USA title belt, Tyson Kidd! (crowd cheers *****)

[Tyson Kidd walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Alex Riley checks his boots. Tyson Kidd tests out the ropes. (ring, ring, ring) Alex Riley brings Tyson Kidd down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Tyson Kidd gets hit with the shooting star press from Alex Riley. Harry Queens counts. ...1 Tyson Kidd escapes. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. Alex Riley executes the jumping sidekick on Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd hits a flying karate chop right to Alex Riley's neck. Alex Riley gets elbowed to his midsection by Alex Riley. Tyson Kidd whips Alex Riley's feet from under him with a side kick. Tyson Kidd gets back to his feet. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Tyson Kidd catches Alex Riley leg, but Alex Riley reverses it with an enzuigiri to Tyson Kidd's head. ]

**Damien Jones** - Tyson Kidd takes a enzuigiri.

[Tyson Kidd gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Alex Riley. Alex Riley is up again. Tyson Kidd gets up. Tyson Kidd leaps up, swings around Alex Riley and DDT's him onto the mat. Tyson Kidd chants start. Tyson Kidd drags Alex Riley to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Tyson Kidd cuts Alex Riley with a blade. Alex Riley is bleeding as a result. ]

**Damien Jones** - Tyson Kidd's momma would be proud!

[(..2) Alex Riley goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd gets back to his feet. (...3) Tyson Kidd elbow smashes Alex Riley in the nose. ]

**Damien Jones** - Tyson Kidd with a elbow smash.

[(...4) A forearm choke by Tyson Kidd nearly gets him disqualified. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Alex Riley and Tyson Kidd move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Alex Riley hits a koppo kick on Tyson Kidd. Alex Riley goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Tyson Kidd. Alex Riley is up again. Tyson Kidd is up again. Tyson Kidd connects with a somersault slam on Alex Riley. Tyson Kidd gets back to his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tyson Kidd is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Tyson Kidd trys for a Air Sabu but Alex Riley avoids it. A choking sleeper is applies by Tyson Kidd to put out Alex Riley. The ref doesn't see it yet. Harry Queens asks Alex Riley if he quits. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) Tyson Kidd breaks the hold. Tyson Kidd drags Alex Riley to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Tyson Kidd hits Alex Riley with an elbowdrop. Now Alex Riley standing. (...3) Alex Riley goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Tyson Kidd. Alex Riley is up again. Tyson Kidd moves back to his feet. (...4) Alex Riley gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Tyson Kidd. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tyson Kidd with a boot choke.

[(...5) Alex Riley and Tyson Kidd move back into the ring. Alex Riley hits a jumping elbow hrust on Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Alex Riley. Alex Riley hits Tyson Kidd with a Baba chop. Alex Riley slaps Tyson Kidd in the face. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley comes from behind and bulldogs Tyson Kidd. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Alex Riley measures Tyson Kidd up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Damien Jones** - fist drop!

[Alex Riley gets up. Tyson Kidd climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd gets set on top the turnbuckle then Tyson Kidd hits Alex Riley with a splash. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Nice splash by Tyson Kidd.

[Tyson Kidd puts Alex Riley in the ankle lock submission. Alex Riley is is bad pain! Referee Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... Tyson Kidd tightens the hold. ... Tyson Kidd breaks the hold. Alex Riley hits the Samoan drop on Tyson Kidd. Tyson Kidd gets back to his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Is this a great match or not?

**ConsoleWindowClass** - Oh yeah!

[Tyson Kidd is hit with a backward kick. Alex Riley executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Tyson Kidd. Alex Riley stands up. Tyson Kidd gets knocked on the ground and Alex Riley flips onto him. Alex Riley is up again. Alex Riley executes a corkscrew legdrop on Tyson Kidd. Alex Riley hits Tyson Kidd with an elbowdrop. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Tyson Kidd is up again. Tyson Kidd hits a ropeflip moonsault on Alex Riley. Tyson Kidd sends Alex Riley to ringside. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Tyson Kidd throws a chair at Alex Riley. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. (..2) Alex Riley with an Aztecan suplex on Tyson Kidd sends him to the floor. Tyson Kidd stands up. Tyson Kidd executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Alex Riley. Alex Riley gets up. Tyson Kidd hits a jumping elbow hrust on Alex Riley. Tyson Kidd takes Alex Riley into the ring. Tyson Kidd puts Alex Riley in an arm grapevine submission. Tyson Kidd climbs to the top rope and nails Alex Riley with a reverse flying elbow drop. Tyson Kidd chants start. Tyson Kidd climbs to the top and hits Alex Riley with the 5 Star Frog Splash. Tyson Kidd covers Alex Riley. Harry Queens counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Joey Adnois** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, and still USA champion, Tyson Kidd!

**Jeff Hardy vs. Antonio Cesaro (European) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match for the European title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 215 pounds, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy! (crowd cheers **************)

[Jeff Hardy comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 234 pounds, from Switzerland, Antonio Cesaro! (crowd boos ****)

[Antonio Cesaro walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Jeff Hardy tests out the ropes. Antonio Cesaro drops Jeff Hardy with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (ding, ding, ding) Out of desperation, Jeff Hardy dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Antonio Cesaro. Now Jeff Hardy standing. Antonio Cesaro low blows Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy is up again. Antonio Cesaro applies the clawhold on Jeff Hardy. A Frankensteiner by Jeff Hardy tatoos Antonio Cesaro's forhead with the mat's texture. Jeff Hardy chants start. Jeff Hardy is up again. Antonio Cesaro is driven further into the mat by Jeff Hardy with a diving elbow smash. Now Jeff Hardy standing. Antonio Cesaro stands up. Antonio Cesaro hits Jeff Hardy with an earringer. Jeff Hardy gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Antonio Cesaro executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy gets back to his feet. Jeff Hardy pulls of a spectacular flying armdrag off of the top rope. Jeff Hardy chants start. ]

**Damien Jones** - Jeff Hardy with a flying armdrag.

[Jeff Hardy is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Antonio Cesaro lifts Jeff Hardy and delivers a back breaker. Antonio Cesaro drags Jeff Hardy to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Antonio Cesaro with an exploder suplex on Jeff Hardy. Antonio Cesaro gets up. (..2) ]

**Joey Adnois** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this! Are you enjoying this match?

**cument (*.htm)|*.htm||** - Yeah, you know it.

[(...3) Antonio Cesaro puts Jeff Hardy in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Damien Jones** - Antonio Cesaro executes a arm grapevine.

[Jeff Hardy stands up. (...4) Antonio Cesaro holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro takes a elbow smash.

[(...5) Antonio Cesaro and Jeff Hardy move back into the ring. A flying shoulder block send Jeff Hardy to the mat. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Antonio Cesaro catches Jeff Hardy's leg, but Jeff Hardy reverses it with an enzuigiri to Antonio Cesaro's head. Jeff Hardy moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro with a high crossbody on Jeff Hardy. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro knees Jeff Hardy and rolls back to his feet. Jeff Hardy is up again. Antonio Cesaro picks up Jeff Hardy and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro locks him in the arm hammerlock submission. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... Jeff Hardy is fighting the hold. ... ... Jeff Hardy escapes. Antonio Cesaro drags Jeff Hardy to the floor. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Jeff Hardy will have to watch out for weapons at ringside.

[Harry Queens starts the count (.1) ]

**Damien Jones** - Blood is all over ringside.

[Jeff Hardy is back on his feet. (..2) Jeff Hardy executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro with a powerful choke lift on Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy gets up. Antonio Cesaro hits a koppo kick on Jeff Hardy. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Jeff Hardy and Antonio Cesaro move back into the ring. Jeff Hardy punches Antonio Cesaro repeatedly. Jeff Hardy on the turnbuckle. Antonio Cesaro rising from the mat,Jeff Hardy leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Jeff Hardy is up again. Jeff Hardy climbs to the top and hits Antonio Cesaro with the 5 Star Frog Splash. Jeff Hardy climbs to the top turnbuckle while Antonio Cesaro is down and: YES! HE PULLS OFF THE SWANTON BOMB! Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, and still European champion, Jeff Hardy!

Backstage...

(Toby Moles and Jessica Johnson are talking.)

Toby Moles: Good luck!

Jessica Johnson- Thanks Toby!

(Janie Manie walks over to Toby.)

Janie Manie- You and your girlfriend can kiss my ass!

(Janie Walks away with Toby going like: WTF.)


	17. Royal Battle part 2

**Anouncement**

I've decided to turn Wilder vs Johnson into a 6 divas battle royal

**6 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Divas)**

**Damien Jones** - The following is a 6 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 6 men are at the ring. (ding, ding, ding) Janie Manie clotheslines Tony. Janie Manie bites Tony's arm out of desparation. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks slaps Janie Manie. Janie Manie pokes Tony in the eyes. After getadvantage m-wnum = 6 Janie Manie is speared by Tony. Tony gets up. Janie Manie stands up. Aaliyah Grace Montero is up again. Aaliyah Grace Montero slaps Janie Manie. Janie Manie pulls Aaliyah Grace Montero's hair. Janie Manie gouges Aaliyah Grace Montero's eyes out. Janie Manie slaps Aaliyah Grace Montero. Aaliyah Grace Montero hits Janie Manie with an earringer. Aaliyah Grace Montero grabs Janie Manie's head and hites him in the face. Aaliyah Grace Montero pokes Janie Manie in the eyes. Aaliyah Grace Montero rakes the face of Janie Manie in attempt to make a come back. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Aaliyah Grace Montero. Janie Manie chants start. Mara Wilder is up again. Mara Wilder clotheslines Aaliyah Grace Montero. Aaliyah Grace Montero bites Mara Wilder's arm out of desparation. Mara Wilder rakes the face of Aaliyah Grace Montero in attempt to make a come back. Mara Wilder pokes Aaliyah Grace Montero in the eyes. Aaliyah Grace Montero pulls Mara Wilder's hair. Mara Wilder gets hit with a back heel kick. Aaliyah Grace Montero punches Mara Wilder repeatedly. Aaliyah Grace Montero gouges Mara Wilder's eyes out. Aaliyah Grace Montero rakes the face of Mara Wilder in attempt to make a come back. Aaliyah Grace Montero slaps Mara Wilder. Mara Wilder trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Wilder trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Wilder bites Aaliyah Grace Montero's arm out of desparation. Aaliyah Grace Montero bites Mara Wilder's arm out of desparation. Aaliyah Grace Montero gouges Mara Wilder's eyes out. ]

**Damien Jones** - Aaliyah Grace Montero with a eye gouge.

[Aaliyah Grace Montero pulls Mara Wilder's hair. Aaliyah Grace Montero hits Mara Wilder with an earringer. Mara Wilder trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Wilder hits Aaliyah Grace Montero with an earringer. Mara Wilder gets hit with a back heel kick. Mara Wilder gets back to his feet. Aaliyah Grace Montero grabs Mara Wilder's head and hites him in the face. Aaliyah Grace Montero pokes Mara Wilder in the eyes. Janie Manie is speared by Tony. Janie Manie gets up. Jessica Johnson slaps Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks hits Jessica Johnson with an earringer. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks pulls Jessica Johnson's hair. ]

**Damien Jones** - Stephanie "Tony" Brooks with a hair pull.

[Stephanie "Tony" Brooks rakes the face of Jessica Johnson in attempt to make a come back. Jessica Johnson grabs Tony's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tony takes a face bite.

[Jessica Johnson pulls Tony's hair. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks superkicks Jessica Johnson. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks clotheslines Jessica Johnson. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks comes from behind and bulldogs Jessica Johnson. Tony climbs to his feet. Jessica Johnson is up again. Jessica Johnson suplexes Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. ]

**Joey Adnois** - If Jessica Johnson keeps using moves like that power move he could win the match!

[]

**Joey Adnois** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Jessica Johnson punches Stephanie "Tony" Brooks repeatedly. Tony bites Jessica Johnson's arm out of desparation. ]

**Damien Jones** - Jessica Johnson takes a arm bite.

[ Tony gouges Jessica Johnson's eyes out. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks grabs Jessica Johnson's head and hites him in the face. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks pokes Jessica Johnson in the eyes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tony with a eye poke.

[Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. They lockup. Janie Manie sends Stephanie "Tony" Brooks to the corner of the ring. Tony grabs Janie Manie's head and hites him in the face. Janie Manie rakes the face of Tony in attempt to make a come back. Janie Manie grabs Tony's head and hites him in the face. Roxy Rado stands up. Roxy Rado slaps Mara Wilder. Mara Wilder slaps Roxy Rado. Mara Wilder gouges Roxy Rado's eyes out. Roxy Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Mara Wilder.]

**Joey Adnois** - Roxy Rado is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Stephanie "Tony" Brooks goes for a spear but Roxy Rado dodges the attack. ]

**Joey Adnois** - What an outstanding match!

[ Tony slaps Roxy Rado. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gouges Roxy Rado's eyes out. Roxy Rado trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Stephanie "Tony" Rado pokes Tony in the eyes. Tony comes from behind and bulldogs Roxy Rado. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets back to his feet. Roxy Rado trys for a power move but Stephanie "Tony" Brooks avoids it. Roxy Rado is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. After fight They lockup. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks sends Roxy Rado to the corner of the ring. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks rakes the face of Roxy Rado in attempt to make a come back. Roxy Rado is speared by Tony. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks is back on his feet. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks piledrives Roxy Rado. Roxy Rado stands up. Tony throws Roxy Rado to the floor. Roxy Rado was elimintated by Tony. Mara Wilder trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Janie Wilder pulls Janie Manie's hair. ]

**Damien Jones** - Mara Wilder executes a hair pull.

[Mara Wilder grabs Janie Manie's head and hites him in the face. Janie Manie hits Mara Wilder with an earringer. Janie Manie bites Mara Wilder's arm out of desparation. Janie Manie pulls Mara Wilder's hair. Mara Wilder bites Janie Manie's arm out of desparation. ]

**Damien Jones** - arm bite!

[Janie Manie grabs Mara Wilder's head and hites him in the face. Jessica Johnson suplexes Janie Manie. Janie Manie is back on his feet. Jessica Johnson rakes the face of Janie Manie in attempt to make a come back. Jessica Johnson delivers a kick to the head of Janie Manie. Jessica Johnson clotheslines Janie Manie. ]

**Damien Jones** - weak move!

[Jessica Johnson hits Janie Manie with an earringer. Janie Manie hits Jessica Johnson with an earringer. Janie Manie pokes Jessica Johnson in the eyes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Janie Manie executes a eye poke.

[Janie Manie gouges Jessica Johnson's eyes out. ]

**Damien Jones** - Jessica Johnson takes a eye gouge.

[Janie Manie slaps Jessica Johnson. Janie Manie is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks clotheslines Janie Manie. ]

**Joey Adnois** - weak move!

[ Tony bites Janie Manie's arm out of desparation. Tony pulls Janie Manie's hair. Janie Manie rakes the face of Stephanie "Tony" Brooks in attempt to make a come back. Tony superkicks Janie Manie. Tony clotheslines Janie Manie. Janie Manie with a powerful choke lift on Tony. Janie Manie clotheslines Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Janie Manie rakes the face of Tony in attempt to make a come back. Janie Manie pokes Tony in the eyes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Janie Manie with a eye poke.

[ Tony hits Janie Manie with an earringer. Janie Manie pulls Tony's hair. Janie Manie is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets up. Tony clotheslines Janie Manie. Janie Manie slaps Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Janie Manie bites Tony's arm out of desparation. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks pokes Janie Manie in the eyes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tony executes a eye poke.

[Janie Manie hits Stephanie "Tony" Brooks with an earringer. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks hits Janie Manie with an earringer. Janie Manie gouges Stephanie "Tony" Brooks's eyes out. Jessica Johnson piledrives Janie Manie. ]

**Damien Jones** - If Jessica Johnson keeps using moves like that power move he could win the match!

[Jessica Johnson sets Janie Manie up DDTs him into the mat. After fight Jessica Johnson suplexes Janie Manie. Jessica Johnson sets Janie Manie up DDTs him into the mat. Jessica Johnson chants start. Jessica Johnson clotheslines Janie Manie. Jessica Johnson bites Janie Manie's arm out of desparation. Jessica Johnson throws Janie Manie over the ropes. Janie Manie was elimintated by Jessica Johnson. ]

**Damien Jones** - That will do it for Janie Manie. He's been eliminated!

[Jessica Johnson is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Tony gets up. Tony punches Jessica Johnson repeatedly. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks superkicks Jessica Johnson. Now Jessica Johnson standing. Jessica Johnson piledrives Tony. Jessica Johnson trys for a power move but Stephanie "Tony" Brooks avoids it. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets up. Mara Wilder trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaliyah Grace Grace Montero is speared by Tony. Tony gets up. ]

**Damien Jones** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Stephanie "Tony" Brooks sets Aaliyah Grace Montero up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - Tony is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[ Tony sets Aaliyah Grace Montero up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Stephanie "Tony" Brooks's momma would be proud!

[Stephanie "Tony" Brooks clotheslines Aaliyah Grace Montero. Tony comes from behind and bulldogs Aaliyah Grace Montero. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks is up again. Tony rakes the face of Aaliyah Grace Montero in attempt to make a come back. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks pokes Aaliyah Grace Montero in the eyes. Tony gouges Aaliyah Grace Montero's eyes out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tony executes a eye gouge.

[Stephanie "Tony" Brooks bites Aaliyah Grace Montero's arm out of desparation. Aaliyah Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Jessica Grace Montero slaps Jessica Johnson. Jessica Johnson gouges Aaliyah Grace Montero's eyes out. Jessica Johnson pokes Aaliyah Grace Montero in the eyes. Jessica Johnson gouges Aaliyah Grace Montero's eyes out. Aaliyah Grace Montero trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Jessica Grace Montero gouges Jessica Johnson's eyes out. Jessica Johnson pokes Aaliyah Grace Montero in the eyes. Jessica Johnson delivers a kick to the head of Aaliyah Grace Montero. Aaliyah Grace Montero gets up. Aaliyah Grace Montero bites Jessica Johnson's arm out of desparation. Jessica Johnson hits Aaliyah Grace Montero with an earringer. Jessica Johnson rakes the face of Aaliyah Grace Montero in attempt to make a come back. Mara Wilder trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Wilder pokes Tony in the eyes. Tony pulls Mara Wilder's hair. Mara Wilder grabs Stephanie "Tony" Brooks's head and hites him in the face. Tony slaps Mara Wilder. Mara Wilder rakes the face of Tony in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Damien Jones** - face rake!

[Mara Wilder gouges Tony's eyes out. Mara Wilder is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. ]

**Joey Adnois** - What an outstanding match!

[Aaliyah Grace Montero is speared by Tony. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks is up again. After fight Jessica Johnson sets Aaliyah Grace Montero up DDTs him into the mat. They lockup. Jessica Johnson sends Aaliyah Grace Montero to the corner of the ring. Jessica Johnson chants start. Jessica Johnson pulls Aaliyah Grace Montero's hair. Jessica Johnson bites Aaliyah Grace Montero's arm out of desparation. Jessica Johnson throws Aaliyah Grace Montero to the floor. Aaliyah Grace Montero was elimintated by Jessica Johnson. Tony suplexes Mara Wilder. Mara Wilder is up again. ]

**Joey Adnois** - My God! What a match!

[Mara Wilder trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Jessica Johnson.]

**Damien Jones** - Mara Wilder is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Jessica Johnson sets Tony up DDTs him into the mat. Tony grabs Jessica Johnson's head and hites him in the face. Tony pokes Jessica Johnson in the eyes. Tony pulls Jessica Johnson's hair. After fight Jessica Johnson slaps Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Jessica Johnson grabs Tony's head and hites him in the face. Jessica Johnson suplexes Tony. Jessica Johnson suplexes Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Jessica Johnson throws Tony over the ropes. Tony was elimintated by Jessica Johnson. Jessica Johnson piledrives Mara Wilder. ]

**Damien Jones** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Jessica Johnson clotheslines Mara Wilder. Jessica Johnson grabs Mara Wilder's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Joey Adnois** - face bite!

[Jessica Johnson pokes Mara Wilder in the eyes. ]

**Damien Jones** - Jessica Johnson with a eye poke.

[Mara Wilder trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Jessica Wilder pulls Jessica Johnson's hair. Jessica Johnson rakes the face of Mara Wilder in attempt to make a come back. Mara Wilder hits Jessica Johnson with an earringer. Jessica Johnson slaps Mara Wilder. Mara Wilder slaps Jessica Johnson. Mara Wilder pulls Jessica Johnson's hair. Mara Wilder pokes Jessica Johnson in the eyes. Mara Wilder bites Jessica Johnson's arm out of desparation. Jessica Johnson sets Mara Wilder up DDTs him into the mat. Jessica Johnson sets Mara Wilder up DDTs him into the mat. Mara Wilder is up again. Mara Wilder trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Jessica Wilder hits Jessica Johnson with an earringer. Mara Wilder rakes the face of Jessica Johnson in attempt to make a come back. Mara Wilder grabs Jessica Johnson's head and hites him in the face. Mara Wilder trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Jessica Wilder trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Jessica Johnson sets Mara Wilder up DDTs him into the mat. After fight Jessica Johnson piledrives Mara Wilder. Jessica Johnson chants start. Mara Wilder climbs to his feet. Jessica Johnson piledrives Mara Wilder. Jessica Johnson punches Mara Wilder repeatedly. Jessica Johnson chants start. Jessica Johnson gouges Mara Wilder's eyes out. Jessica Johnson throws Mara Wilder to the floor. Mara Wilder was elimintated by Jessica Johnson. ]

**Damien Jones** - Jessica Johnson has won the match!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of the battle royal, and new Divas champion, Jessica Johnson!

Backstage

(Jessica Johnson is walking with the divas title on her shoulder until someone grabs her and stuffs her in a bag.)

(Toby Runs after the person only to be met with a steel chair to the head.)

Person- You'll never get her back. She's mine now.


	18. Royal Battle part 3

**Justin Gabirel vs. Jonas Legends (Intercontinental) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match for the Intercontinental title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 222 pounds, from Capetown, South Africa he holds the Intercontinental title belt, Justin Gabirel! (crowd cheers *********)

[Justin Gabirel comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 230 pounds, from Green bay, Wisconsin, Jonas Legends! (crowd boos ****)

[Jonas Legends walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Harry Queens checks Justin Gabirel's boots and knee pads. Jonas Legends places Justin Gabirel on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (ring, ring, ring) Jonas Legends holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Jonas Legends bites Justin Gabirel's arm out of desparation. Justin Gabirel gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Jonas Legends punches Justin Gabirel in the head. Jonas Legends brings Justin Gabirel down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Justin Gabirel gets knocked on the ground and Jonas Legends flips onto him. Jonas Legends is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel gets hit with the shooting star press from Jonas Legends. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 Justin Gabirel escapes. Justin Gabirel gets set on top the turnbuckle then Justin Gabirel hits Jonas Legends with a splash. Justin Gabirel chants start. Justin Gabirel applies an elbow submission hold onto Jonas Legends. Harry Queens asks Jonas Legends if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... ... Jonas Legends escapes. Justin Gabirel and Jonas Legends go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Jonas Legends catches Justin Gabirel's leg, but Justin Gabirel reverses it with an enzuigiri to Jonas Legends's head. Justin Gabirel moves back to his feet. (...3) Justin Gabirel hits Jonas Legends with an elbowdrop. Justin Gabirel stands up. Jonas Legends stands up. (...4) Jonas Legends gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Justin Gabirel puts Jonas Legends on the turnbuckle and executes the top-rope DDT. Justin Gabirel chants start. Justin Gabirel moves back to his feet. Justin Gabirel and Jonas Legends move back into the ring. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Jonas Legends is likely to be pinned at the ring.

[Justin Gabirel executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jonas Legends. Justin Gabirel is back on his feet. Justin Gabirel jumps off of the turnbuckle with a 450 splash on Jonas Legends. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Jonas Legends kicks out. Jonas Legends is up again. Justin Gabirel drags Jonas Legends to the floor. Harry Queens starts the count (.1) Justin Gabirel swings a Steel chair and hits Jonas Legends. Jonas Legends is bleeding as a result. Flying side kick by Justin Gabirel takes Jonas Legends off his feet. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Justin Gabirel jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Jonas Legends with an Asia Moonsault. Justin Gabirel gets up. They head back into the ring. Justin Gabirel with an Air Sabu, and he hits it! Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Justin Gabirel jumps and elbow smashes the lying Jonas Legends. Justin Gabirel gets back to his feet. Jonas Legends recieves a 5 Star Frog Splash from Justin Gabirel off of the top rope. Jonas Legends is on the ground, OH! Justin Gabirel just pulled off a 450 splash. That's gotta hurt! The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, and still Intercontinental champion, Justin Gabirel!

**Randy Orton vs. CM Punk (World Heavyweight) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones** - This match is a Standard Match for the World Heavyweight title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 225 pounds, from St. Louis, Missouri he holds the World Heavyweight title belt, Randy Orton! (crowd cheers *******)

[Randy Orton comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones** - and his opponent, weighing in at 218 pounds, from Chicago, illnois, CM Punk! (crowd cheers *************)

[CM Punk walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. CM Punk gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Randy Orton. Harry Queens checks CM Punk's boots and knee pads. (the bell rings) Randy Orton pokes CM Punk in the eyes. Randy Orton jumps from the top and nails CM Punk with a flying axhandle smash. CM Punk is up again. A side kick by CM Punk turns the match around by knocking Randy Orton to the mat. CM Punk is up again. Randy Orton hits CM Punk with the back of his elbow. CM Punk attempts to kick Randy Orton, but Randy Orton catches his leg. CM Punk flips around and kicks Randy Orton. CM Punk gets back to his feet. Randy Orton is back on his feet. CM Punk gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Randy Orton. Now CM Punk standing. CM Punk takes a slap to the face from Randy Orton. Randy Orton stands up. Randy Orton with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on CM Punk. Randy Orton climbs to his feet. CM Punk gets back to his feet. Randy Orton rakes the face of CM Punk in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Damien Jones** - CM Punk takes a face rake.

[Randy Orton gives CM Punk a reverse neckbreaker. Randy Orton brings CM Punk down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. CM Punk gets hit with the shooting star press from Randy Orton. Harry Queens counts. ...1 CM Punk escapes. CM Punk trys for a dropkick but Randy Orton avoids it. Randy Orton gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. CM Punk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Randy Orton. CM Punk hits Randy Orton with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. CM Punk gets back to his feet. CM Punk hits Randy Orton with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. CM Punk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Randy Orton. ]

**Joey Adnois** - CM Punk executes a diving elbow smash.

[CM Punk stands up. Randy Orton stands up. CM Punk climbs to the top and hits Randy Orton with a flying clothesline. CM Punk chants start. ]

**Damien Jones** - CM Punk executes a flying clothesline.

[Randy Orton is up again. CM Punk applies an elbow submission hold onto Randy Orton. Harry Queens is checking for a tap out. ... Randy Orton trys to escape. ... CM Punk tightens the hold. ... Randy Orton trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) Randy Orton escapes. Randy Orton gut-wrenchs CM Punk. Kneelock submission applied by Randy Orton. Harry Queens asks CM Punk if he quits. ... CM Punk is fighting the hold. ... CM Punk trys to escape. ... CM Punk is fighting the hold. ... CM Punk is fighting the hold. Randy Orton breaks the hold. CM Punk is up again. Out of desperation, CM Punk dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Randy Orton. CM Punk stands up. Randy Orton moves back to his feet. Randy Orton executes a jawbreakeron CM Punk. CM Punk gets up. Randy Orton pins CM Punk against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Randy Orton goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps CM Punk. Randy Orton is back on his feet. CM Punk gets hit with the shooting star press from Randy Orton. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 CM Punk escapes. ]

**Damien Jones** - Not even close!

[Now CM Punk standing. Randy Orton gets elbowed to his midsection by Randy Orton. CM Punk gets hit with a dragon scerw from Randy Orton. ]

**Damien Jones** - CM Punk takes a dragon screw.

[Randy Orton moves back to his feet. CM Punk gets knocked on the ground and Randy Orton flips onto him. Randy Orton climbs to his feet. CM Punk gets back to his feet. CM Punk kicks Randy Orton in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. CM Punk goes for a pin. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Randy Orton kicks out. ]

**Damien Jones** - We almost had a winner.

[Randy Orton moves back to his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Randy Orton holds his head after recieving an earringer from CM Punk. Randy Orton hits CM Punk with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Randy Orton executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of CM Punk. Randy Orton is up again. CM Punk gets hit with the shooting star press from Randy Orton. The ref starts the count. ...1 CM Punk kicks out. CM Punk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Randy Orton. Randy Orton stands up. Randy Orton hits CM Punk with an earringer. Randy Orton punches CM Punk in the head. Flying somersault drop kick by CM Punk puts him back in the match. Flying sommersault drop kick by Randy Orton puts him back in the match. Randy Orton gets back to his feet. Randy Orton executes a corkscrew legdrop on CM Punk. Randy Orton gets back to his feet. Randy Orton stomps CM Punk. Now CM Punk standing. Randy Orton trys for a Canadian backbreaker but CM Punk avoids it. CM Punk gets sidewalk slammed by Randy Orton. Randy Orton chants start. CM Punk gets hit with the shooting star press from Randy Orton. Harry Queens counts. ...1 ...2 CM Punk kicks out. CM Punk is up again. Randy Orton hits a jumping elbow hrust on CM Punk. CM Punk gets hit with the shooting star press from Randy Orton. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 CM Punk kicks out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Randy Orton should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[CM Punk gets back to his feet. CM Punk hits a flying karate chop right to Randy Orton's neck. CM Punk jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Randy Orton. CM Punk gets back to his feet. Randy Orton moves back to his feet. CM Punk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Randy Orton. Randy Orton gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. CM Punk trys for a lucha-libre hiptoss but Randy Orton avoids it. CM Punk and Randy Orton go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) CM Punk throws a chair at Randy Orton. CM Punk goes for a springboard bulldog but Randy Orton dodges the attack. They fight into the aisle. (..2) Randy Orton kicks CM Punk in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the floor. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Nice scissor kick by Randy Orton.

[(...3) Now CM Punk standing. (...4) CM Punk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Randy Orton. (...5) CM Punk and Randy Orton move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. CM Punk hits Randy Orton with an elbowdrop. CM Punk gets up. Randy Orton is back on his feet. CM Punk catches Randy Orton leg, but Randy Orton reverses it with an enzuigiri to CM Punk's head. Randy Orton puts CM Punk in an arm grapevine submission. Randy Orton jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on CM Punk. Now Randy Orton standing. Randy Orton rolls onto CM Punk connecting with a knee. CM Punk stands up. CM Punk gets set on top the turnbuckle then CM Punk hits Randy Orton with a splash. Randy Orton spinebuster bombs CM Punk onto the mat. CM Punk is back on his feet. CM Punk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Randy Orton. CM Punk moves back to his feet. CM Punk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Randy Orton. Randy Orton gets back to his feet. Randy Orton hits CM Punk with the spinebuster slam. Randy Orton grabs CM Punk and applies an arm wrench. Randy Orton slingshot elbow drops CM Punk. CM Punk moves back to his feet. Randy Orton hits a ropeflip moonsault on CM Punk. Randy Orton is back on his feet. Randy Orton with the Flying Elbowdrop on CM Punk! CM Punk gets hit with RKO from Randy Orton. Orton pins Punk. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Damien Jones** - Randy Orton has won the match!

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, and still World Heavyweight champion, Randy Orton!


	19. Royal Battle part 4

**Ray Van Han vs. Azure Lee (OWE) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Damien Jones**- This match is a Standard Match for the OWE title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 213 pounds, from Battle Creek, Michigan he holds the OWE title belt, Ray Van Han! (crowd cheers *************)

[Ray Van Han comes to the ring. ]

**Damien Jones**- and his opponent, weighing in at 225 pounds, from Los Angeles, California, Azure Lee! (crowd cheers ************)

[Azure Lee walks to the ring. Harry Queens is the referee for this contest. Harry Queens checks Ray Van Han's boots and knee pads. Azure Lee drops Ray Van Han with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (the bell rings) Ray Van Han kicks Azure Lee's head out of desperation because Azure Lee blocked Ray Van Han's first kick. Azure Lee is up again. A flying shoulder block send Ray Van Han to the mat. Azure Lee is up again. Ray Van Han tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Azure Lee is back on his feet. Azure Lee rakes his fingers across Ray Van Han's back. Azure Lee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Ray Van Han. ]

**Joey Adnois**- jumping neck snap!

[Ray Van Han whips Azure Lee into the corner and follows up with a huge splash. Now Azure Lee standing. Azure Lee bites Ray Van Han's arm out of desparation. Flying kick by Azure Lee takes Ray Van Han down. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Azure Lee gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray Van Han on the turnbuckleAzure Lee rising from the mat,Ray Van Han leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Ray Van Han hits Azure Lee with an elbowdrop. Ray Van Han climbs to his feet. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Ray Van Han gives Azure Lee the chair...Ray Van Han spins around and nails the chair into Azure Lee's face! Ray Van Han gets up. Azure Lee moves back to his feet. Ray Van Han gets sidewalk slammed by Azure Lee. Azure Lee chants start. Azure Lee and Ray Van Han go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Azure Lee applies an arm wrench to Ray Van Han. ]

**Joey Adnois**- arm wrench!

[(...3) Azure Lee rolls onto Ray Van Han connecting with a knee. Ray Van Han is up again. (...4) Ray Van Han gives Azure Lee a drop toe hold onto the open chair! Ray Van Han gets up. (...5) They head back into the ring. Azure Lee kicks Ray Van Han in the stomach. Ray Van Han trys for a Belly To Back Suplex but is not strong enough to lift Azure Van Han and Azure Lee go to the floor Harry Queens starts the count (.1) (..2) Ray Van Han hits Azure Lee with an earringer. (...3) Ray Van Han whips Azure Lee's feet from under him with a side kick. Azure Lee is back on his feet. (...4) Azure Lee hits Ray Van Han with a rolling elbow smash to the face. (...5) They head back into the ring. Ray Van Han trys for a Belly to Belly Suplex but is unable to lift Azure sommersault drop kick by Azure Lee puts him back in the match. Azure Lee executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Ray Van Han. Azure Lee stands up. Flying Tomahawk by Azure Lee sends Ray Van Han down to the mat. Azure Lee goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Ray Van Han. Now Azure Lee standing. Azure Lee fist drops Ray Van Han on the mat. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Ray Van Han gets hit with the shooting star press from Azure Lee. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 ...2 Ray Van Han escapes. Ray Van Han stands up. Azure Lee with a jumping DDT on Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han gets locked into the headscissors submission by Azure Lee. Harry Queens asks Ray Van Han if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Azure Lee tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) Azure Lee breaks the hold. Azure Lee puts Ray Van Han in an arm grapevine submission. Ray Van Han is up again. Azure Lee hits Ray Van Han with the back of his elbow. Azure Lee superkicks Ray Van Han. Ray Van Han moves back to his feet. Azure Lee slaps the face of Ray Van Han. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Azure Lee picks Ray Van Han up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. Azure Lee gets back to his feet. Ray Van Han gets knocked on the ground and Azure Lee flips onto him. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Azure Lee executes a flip.

[Now Ray Van Han standing. Ray Van Han gives Azure Lee the chair...Ray Van Han spins around and kicks the chair into Azure Lee's face! Ray Van Han throws Azure Lee the chair..Ray Van Han goes up top..Ray Van Han dropkicks the chair into his face! Ray Van Han is back on his feet. Azure Lee gets up. Azure Lee uses a closed fist on Ray Van Han. Azure Lee gets elbowed to his midsection by Azure Lee. Azure Lee hits Ray Van Han with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Now Azure Lee standing. Ray Van Han gets hit with the Frostbite from Azure Lee. Azure pins Ray van Han. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Ray Van Han kicks out. ]

**Joey Adnois**- We almost had a winner.

[]

**Damien Jones**- The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Azure Lee piledrives Ray Van Han head first into the mat. Azure Lee chants start. Azure Lee climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Ray Van Han. Azure Lee moves back to his feet. Now Ray Van Han standing. Azure Lee dropkicks Ray Van Han. Azure Lee chants start. Azure Lee climbs to his feet. Ray Van Han is back on his feet. Azure Lee executes the German suplex on Ray Van Han. Azure Lee is up again. Azure Lee uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Ray Van Han down. Ray Van Han gets hit with the Frostbite from Azure Lee. Azure Lee pins Ray Van Han. Harry Queens counts. ...1 ...2 ...3

**Damien Jones** - The winner of this match, and new OWE champion, Azure Lee!

Main Event- The Royal Rumble

Entry 1: The Black Lab

Entry 2: Drew McIntyre

(ding, ding, ding) The Black Lab hits Drew McIntyre with the back of his elbow. Drew McIntyre drives a forearm into The Black Lab. The Black Lab gouges Drew McIntyre's eyes out. Flying sommersault drop kick by The Black Lab puts him back in the match. ]

**Joey Adnois**- The Black Lab with a flying sommersault dropkick.

[The Black Lab is up again. Drew McIntyre climbs to his feet. The Black Lab hits a kneeling headbutt to Drew McIntyre's groin. The Black Lab hits Drew McIntyre with an elbowdrop. Drew McIntyre moves back to his feet. Drew McIntyre picks up The Black Lab and hits him with a Back Suplex. The Black Lab gets back to his feet. Drew McIntyre executes the jumping sidekick on The Black Lab. Now The Black Lab standing. Drew McIntyre is hit with a backward kick. The Black Lab goes for a pin. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 Drew McIntyre kicks out. Now Drew McIntyre standing. The Black Lab brings Drew McIntyre down with a Mexican armdrag takedown.

[Drew McIntyre catches The Black Lab leg, but The Black Lab reverses it with an enzuigiri to Drew McIntyre's head. ]

**Damien Jones**- The Black Lab with a enzuigiri.

[The Black Lab fist drops Drew McIntyre on the mat. The Black Lab gets up. The Black Lab goes for a pin. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 Drew McIntyre kicks out. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre discus punches The Black Lab. The Black Lab executes a neck scissors on Drew McIntyre. The Black Lab is back on his feet. The Black Lab goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Drew McIntyre. The Black Lab stands up.

[Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre low blows The Black Lab. The Black Lab is back on his feet. The Black Lab unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Drew McIntyre. The Black Lab is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre climbs to his feet. Drew McIntyre with a high crossbody on The Black Lab. Drew McIntyre moves back to his feet. The Black Lab climbs to his feet. The Black Lab with a Russian legsweep on Drew McIntyre.

3

2

1

RING!

Entry 3: Alberto Del Rio

Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. A forearm choke by Alberto Del Rio nearly gets him disqualified. Alberto Del Rio catches Drew McIntyre leg, but Drew McIntyre reverses it with an enzuigiri to Alberto Del Rio's head. Alberto Del Rio grabs Drew McIntyre by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. A forearm choke by Alberto Del Rio nearly gets him disqualified. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre goes for a backdrop driver but Alberto Del Rio dodges the attack. Alberto Del Rio is t-bone suplexed by Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre is up again. Alberto Del Rio is up again. Drew McIntyre pulls Alberto Del Rio's hair. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Drew McIntyre with a hair pull.

[Alberto Del Rio grabs Drew McIntyre by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Drew McIntyre executes a backspin armdrag.

[Alberto Del Rio gets up. Drew McIntyre tackles Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre climbs to his feet. Alberto Del Rio gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Drew McIntyre. ]

**Damien Jones**- Drew McIntyre with a diving elbow smash.

[Drew McIntyre hits Alberto Del Rio with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Drew McIntyre is up again. Alberto Del Rio gets back to his feet. The Black Lab hits Drew McIntyre with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. The Black Lab stands up. The Black Lab climbs to the top rope and nails Drew McIntyre with a reverse flying elbow drop. ]

**Damien Jones**- reverse flying elbow drop.!

[The Black Lab takes Drew McIntyre into the ring. The Black Lab grabs Drew McIntyre and applies an arm wrench. Now Drew McIntyre standing. Drew McIntyre legsweeps The Black Lab. The Black Lab grabs Drew McIntyre's leg and takes him down. The Black Lab with a high crossbody on Drew McIntyre. The Black Lab is up again. Drew McIntyre executes a headlock takedown. ]

**Damien Jones**- Drew McIntyre executes a headlock takedown.

[The Black Lab is up again. The Black Lab goes up to the top and comes down on Drew McIntyre with an asai leg lariat. The Black Lab is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre is up again.

**Joey Adnois**- Not even close!

[Drew McIntyre gets tiger suplexed by The Black Lab. The Black Lab gets back to his feet. Drew McIntyre gets hit with a diving elbow smash from The Black Lab. The Black Lab is up again. The Black Lab puts Drew McIntyre in an arm grapevine submission. Drew McIntyre gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Damien Jones**- corkscrew armdrag!

[The Black Lab jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Drew McIntyre. The Black Lab executes a corkscrew legdrop on Drew McIntyre. The Black Lab climbs to his feet. Now Drew McIntyre standing. The Black Lab forearm smashes Drew McIntyre. Alberto Del Rio executes a neck scissors on Drew McIntyre. Alberto Del Rio sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Joey Adnois** - If Alberto Del Rio keeps using moves like that neck scissors he could win the royal rumble!

3

2

1

RING!

Entry 4: Alex Riley

Alex Riley executes the guillotine choke on Alberto Del Rio. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Alex Riley with a guillotine choke.

[Alex Riley is up again. Alex Riley goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio is up again. Alberto Del Rio grabs Alex Riley by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Alex Riley slaps Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio holds Alex Riley in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Alex Riley hits Alberto Del Rio with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Alberto Del Rio stands up. Alex Riley gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio grabs Alex Riley by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. A forearm choke by Alberto Del Rio nearly gets him disqualified. Alex Riley leg lariats Alberto Del Rio, sending him to the mat. Alberto Del Rio climbs to his feet. Drew McIntyre grabs Alex Riley's head and DDT's him on the mat. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Good DDT by Drew McIntyre.

**Joey Adnois**- Are you enjoying this match?

**Damien Jones**- Yeah, you know it.

[(..2) Drew McIntyre rolls onto Alex Riley connecting with a knee Alex Riley rakes his fingers across Drew McIntyre's back. Drew McIntyre hits Alex Riley with an earringer. Alex Riley hits a jumping elbow thrust on Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre stands up. Alex Riley gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Drew McIntyre. ]

**Damien Jones**- Drew McIntyre executes a boot choke.

[Alex Riley is hit with a backward kick. Alex Riley spinebuster bombs Drew McIntyre onto the mat. Kneelock submission applied by Alex Riley. The referee is checking the situation. ... Alex Riley tightens the hold. ... Alex Riley breaks the hold. Alex Riley measures Drew McIntyre up and drops a closed fist. Alex Riley stands up. Drew McIntyre is up again. Alex Riley neck snaps Drew McIntyre. Alex Riley connects with a flying knee. Drew McIntyre goes down. ]

**Damien Jones**- Drew McIntyre takes a knee.

[Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Alex Riley gets hit with a back heel kick. Alex Riley gets knocked on the ground and Drew McIntyre flips onto him. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Alex Riley gets up. Drew McIntyre shoulder tackles Alex Riley. Drew McIntyre moves back to his feet. Drew McIntyre executes a corkscrew legdrop on Alex Riley. Drew McIntyre gets back to his feet. Drew McIntyre jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Alex Riley. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Now Alex Riley standing. Alex Riley hits Drew McIntyre with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Alex Riley hits Drew McIntyre with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Alex Riley applies an arm wrench to Drew McIntyre. ]

**Damien Jones**- Drew McIntyre takes a arm wrench.

[Drew McIntyre gets hit with the shooting star press from Alex Riley. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 Drew McIntyre kicks out. ]

**Joey Adnois**- You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Drew McIntyre.

[Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre catches Alex Riley leg, but Alex Riley reverses it with an enzuigiri to Drew McIntyre's head. Alex Riley stomps Drew McIntyre's head. Drew McIntyre gets knocked on the ground and Alex Riley flips onto him. Alex Riley is up again. Drew McIntyre stands up. Alex Riley kicks Drew McIntyre in the stomach. Alex Riley gets up off the ground and Drew McIntyre hits him with a flying dropkick. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Alex Riley gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre moves back to his feet. Drew McIntyre uses a lariat on Alex Riley. Drew McIntyre goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Alex Riley. Drew McIntyre stands up. Drew McIntyre puts Alex Riley in an arm grapevine submission. Alex Riley is back on his feet. Alex Riley places Drew McIntyre on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. Alex Riley chants start. ]

**Damien Jones**- Is this a great match or not?

**Joey Adnois**- Yeah, you know it.

[Drew McIntyre gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Alex Riley. Drew McIntyre puts Alex Riley on the top rope and executes a superplex. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Alex Riley moves back to his feet. Alex Riley executes a jawbreakeron Drew McIntyre. Alex Riley is up again. Drew McIntyre gets hit with the shooting star press from Alex Riley. Harry Queens counts. ...1 ...2 Drew McIntyre kicks out. Drew McIntyre gets up. Drew McIntyre rakes his fingers across Alex Riley's back. Drew McIntyre pokes Alex Riley in the eyes. Alex Riley kicks Drew McIntyre in the groin. Drew McIntyre kicks Alex Riley in the groin. Drew McIntyre goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Alex Riley. ]

**Joey Adnois**- flying double foot stomp!

[Drew McIntyre moves back to his feet. Drew McIntyre stomps Alex Riley. Drew McIntyre gives Alex Riley a reverse neckbreaker. Drew McIntyre stands up. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. The Black Lab climbs to his feet. The Black Lab executes the jumping sidekick on Alex Riley. Alex Riley stands up. Alex Riley short clothslines The Black Lab. ]

**Damien Jones**- short clothesline!

[The Black Lab is up again. Flying sommersault drop kick by Alex Riley puts him back in the match. Alex Riley is up again. Alex Riley knees The Black Lab and rolls back to his feet. The Black Lab gets hit with the shooting star press from Alex Riley. Referee Harry Queens makes the count. ...1 The Black Lab escapes. The Black Lab gets up. Alex Riley executes a headlock takedown. The Black Lab gets back to his feet. The Black Lab trys for a dragon suplex but Alex Riley avoids it. The Black Lab puts the chicken wing on Alex Riley. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... The Black Lab tightens the hold. ... Alex Riley trys to escape. Alex Riley escapes. Alberto Del Rio executes the brain buster on Alex Riley. ]

**Damien Jones**- That brain buster was very good.

[Alberto Del Rio puts Alex Riley in an arm grapevine submission. Alberto Del Rio puts Alex Riley in an arm grapevine submission. Alex Riley's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Alberto Del Rio. Alex Riley comes from behind and bulldogs Alberto Del Rio. Alex Riley is up again. Alberto Del Rio gets hit with the shooting star press from Alex Riley. Harry Queens counts the pin. ...1 Alberto Del Rio kicks out. Alberto Del Rio moves back to his feet. Alex Riley does a cartwheel and kicks Alberto Del Rio in the face. Alberto Del Rio climbs to his feet. Alex Riley gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Alex Riley gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio pins Alex Riley against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Alberto Del Rio grabs Alex Riley by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Alex Riley flips Alberto Del Rio to the mat. ]

**Damien Jones**- Alex Riley is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Alex Riley hits Alberto Del Rio with a flying senton. Alex Riley chants start. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alberto Del Rio gets back to his feet. Alex Riley hits Alberto Del Rio with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Alberto Del Rio is back on his feet. Alex Riley hits a flying karate chop right to Alberto Del Rio's neck. Flying side kick by Alex Riley takes Alberto Del Rio off his feet. Alberto Del Rio gets up. Alberto Del Rio pins Alex Riley against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Alberto Del Rio grabs Alex Riley by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Alex Riley hits a koppo kick on Alberto Del Rio. Alex Riley executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Alberto Del Rio. Alex Riley stands up. Alberto Del Rio stands up. Alex Riley gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio pins Alex Riley against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Alex Riley strikes Alberto Del Rio in the chest. Alex Riley goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Alberto Del Rio. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Alberto Del Rio executes a neck scissors on Alex Riley. Alberto Del Rio gets back to his feet. ]

**Damien Jones**- My God! What a match!

[Alberto Del Rio puts Alex Riley in an arm grapevine submission. Alex Riley stands up. Alex Riley gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio grabs Alex Riley by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. A forearm choke by Alberto Del Rio nearly gets him disqualified. Alex Riley grabs Alberto Del Rio by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Alberto Del Rio grabs Alex Riley by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Alex Riley gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre hits Alberto Del Rio with a running powerbomb on to the mat. ]

3

2

1

RING!

Entry 5: Gavin Stone

[Gavin Stone climbs to his feet. A tilt-a-whirl powerslam by Gavin Stone shows his true strength as he slams Alex Riley into the mat. Alex Riley gets back to his feet. Alex Riley gets elbowed to his midsection by Alex Riley. Flying somersault drop kick by Gavin Stone puts him back in the match. Now Gavin Stone standing. Alex Riley gets up. Alex Riley pins Gavin Stone against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Alex Riley hits a kneeling headbutt to Gavin Stone's groin. Alex Riley gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Alex Riley gives Gavin Stone a reverse neckbreaker. Gavin Stone hits a ropeflip moonsault on Alex Riley. Gavin Stone stands up. Alex Riley is driven further into the mat by Gavin Stone with a diving elbow smash. Gavin Stone gets back to his feet. Alex Riley brings Gavin Stone down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Gavin Stone is up again. Out of desperation, Gavin Stone dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Alex Riley. Gavin Stone is up again. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley slaps Gavin Stone in the face. Alex Riley is up again. Gavin Stone gets hit with a back heel kick. Alex Riley rolls onto Gavin Stone connecting with a knee. Gavin Stone is up again. Gavin Stone sets Alex Riley up on the top rope, then he powerbombs him onto the mat! Gavin Stone hits Alex Riley with an elbowdrop. Gavin Stone climbs to his feet. Gavin Stone hits Alex Riley with an elbowdrop. Gavin Stone moves back to his feet. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Gavin Stone. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Alex Riley with a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Alex Riley moves back to his feet. Gavin Stone is up again. Gavin Stone executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Alex Riley. Gavin Stone jumps and elbow smashes the lying Alex Riley. Alex Riley kicks Gavin Stone in the head. Gavin Stone stands up. Alex Riley gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Gavin Stone hits a flying karate chop right to Alex Riley's neck. Gavin Stone attempts to kick Alex Riley, but Alex Riley catches his leg. Gavin Stone flips around and kicks Alex Riley. Gavin Stone gets back to his feet. Gavin Stone hits Alex Riley with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Damien Jones**- Gavin Stone with a elbow drop.

[Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Drew McIntyre picks Alberto Del Rio up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. Drew McIntyre executes a corkscrew legdrop on Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre gets back to his feet. Drew McIntyre measures Alberto Del Rio up and drops a closed fist. Drew McIntyre stands up. Drew McIntyre executes a corkscrew legdrop on Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Now Alberto Del Rio standing. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio holds Drew McIntyre in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Drew McIntyre hits a flying karate chop right to Alberto Del Rio's neck. ]

**Joey Adnois**- flying karate chop!

[Drew McIntyre executes a huge gutbuster on Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio is up again. Drew McIntyre trys for a spinebuster but Alberto Del Rio avoids it. Flying sommersault drop kick by Drew McIntyre puts him back in the match. Drew McIntyre jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre gets back to his feet. Drew McIntyre knees Alberto Del Rio and rolls back to his feet. Drew McIntyre executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre stands up. Alberto Del Rio gets up. The Black Lab kicks Alex Riley in the head. Alex Riley climbs to his feet. Alex Riley hits him with a back fist. The Black Lab is hooked in a full nelson. Alex Riley grabs The Black Lab's head and hites him in the face. Flying lariat by The Black Lab takes Alex Riley down. The Black Lab chants start. The Black Lab executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Alex Riley. The Black Lab is back on his feet. The Black Lab gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Alex Riley comes over and smashes The Black Lab's head into it. ]

**Joey Adnois**- headsmash into turnbuckle!

[Alex Riley legsweeps The Black Lab. Alex Riley tackles The Black Lab. Alex Riley grabs The Black Lab and applies an arm wrench. Alex Riley kicks The Black Lab on the mat. The Black Lab moves back to his feet. Alex Riley gets up off the ground and The Black Lab hits him with a flying dropkick. The Black Lab gets up. The Black Lab hits the fallaway slam on Drew McIntyre. The Black Lab chants start. Drew McIntyre climbs to his feet. After fight Drew McIntyre with a somersault splash on Alex Riley. Drew McIntyre executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Alex Riley. Alex Riley gets up. Drew McIntyre hits Alex Riley with a slingshot bodyblock. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Alex Riley. Now Drew McIntyre standing. Gavin Stone throws Alex Riley over the ropes. Alex Riley was elimintated by Gavin Stone. ]

3

2

1

RING!

Entry 6: Daniel Bryan

Gavin Stone flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. After getadvantage m-wnum = 5 Alberto Del Rio executes the brain buster on Gavin Stone. Alberto Del Rio gets back to his feet. Gavin Stone stands up. Alberto Del Rio pins Gavin Stone against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio grabs Gavin Stone by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. A forearm choke by Alberto Del Rio nearly gets him disqualified. The Black Lab puts Drew McIntyre in an arm grapevine submission. The Black Lab goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Drew McIntyre. ]

**Joey Adnois**- The Black Lab executes a flying sitdown splash.

[The Black Lab is back on his feet. The Black Lab measures Drew McIntyre up and drops a closed fist. The Black Lab gets up. The Black Lab puts Drew McIntyre in an arm grapevine submission. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre knifehand chops The Black Lab. ]

**Damien Jones**- Drew McIntyre with a knifehand chop.

[The Black Lab goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Drew McIntyre. The Black Lab moves back to his feet. Now Drew McIntyre standing. The Black Lab double underhook faceslams Drew McIntyre hard to the Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre executes the German suplex on The Black Lab. Drew McIntyre sucks chants start in the crowd. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. The Black Lab gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre climbs to his feet. Drew McIntyre stomps The Black Lab. The Black Lab gets knocked on the ground and Drew McIntyre flips onto him. Drew McIntyre stands up. The Black Lab is up again. The Black Lab with a jumping DDT on Drew McIntyre. The Black Lab chants start. The Black Lab is up again. The Black Lab executes a corkscrew legdrop on Drew McIntyre. The Black Lab gets up. Drew McIntyre gets up. Drew McIntyre hits The Black Lab with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Now The Black Lab standing. The Black Lab gives Drew McIntyre a reverse neckbreaker. The Black Lab stands up. The Black Lab with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Drew McIntyre. The Black Lab gets up. The Black Lab grabs Drew McIntyre and applies an arm wrench. Drew McIntyre stands up. Drew McIntyre flips The Black Lab to the mat. ]

**Damien Jones**- The Black Lab takes a Omote Gyaku.

[The Black Lab executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Daniel Bryan. The Black Lab climbs to his feet. The Black Lab hits Daniel Bryan with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. The Black Lab stands up. The Black Lab knees Daniel Bryan and rolls back to his feet. Daniel Bryan pins The Black Lab against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. The Black Lab gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan holds The Black Lab in the corner, choking him with his forearm. The Black Lab lifts up Daniel Bryan and delivers a gut-wrench power bomb. The Black Lab chants start. The Black Lab hits a frog splash on Daniel Bryan. Now The Black Lab standing. Daniel Bryan climbs to his feet. ]

**Damien Jones**- My God! What a match! Is this a great match or not?

**cument (*.htm)|*.htm||**- Yeah, you know it.

[The Black Lab nails Daniel Bryan with a belly-to-back suplex. The Black Lab gets back to his feet. Daniel Bryan gets back to his feet. The Black Lab punches Daniel Bryan in the gut. The Black Lab rakes the face of Daniel Bryan in attempt to make a come back. Daniel Bryan gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by The Black Lab. Daniel Bryan gets up. Gavin Stone goes for a flying somersault bodyblock but Alberto Del Rio dodges the attack. Flying side kick by Gavin Stone takes Alberto Del Rio off his feet. Gavin Stone is back on his feet. Alberto Del Rio pins Gavin Stone against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio grabs Gavin Stone by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Gavin Stone gets sidewalk slammed by Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre hits Gavin Stone with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Damien Jones**- Drew McIntyre executes a elbowdrop.

[Drew McIntyre measures Gavin Stone up and drops a closed fist. Gavin Stone stands up. Gavin Stone hits a jumping elbow hrust on Drew McIntyre. Gavin Stone flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Gavin Stone gets up. Gavin Stone hits Drew McIntyre with an elbowdrop. Now Gavin Stone standing. Drew McIntyre gets back to his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Drew McIntyre sends Gavin Stone down to the mat. Gavin Stone is back on his feet. The Black Lab jumps from the top rope and hits Gavin Stone with a flying armdrag. The Black Lab moves back to his feet. Gavin Stone gets knocked on the ground and The Black Lab flips onto him. The Black Lab is back on his feet. Gavin Stone stands up. Gavin Stone hits a flying karate chop right to The Black Lab's neck. The Black Lab gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Joey Adnois**- Gavin Stone executes a elbow smash.

[Gavin Stone kicks The Black Lab's head out of desperation because The Black Lab blocked Gavin Stone's first kick. Gavin Stone climbs to his feet. Now The Black Lab standing. Daniel Bryan executes a neck scissors on Gavin Stone. Daniel Bryan sucks chants start in the crowd. Daniel Bryan climbs to his feet. Daniel Bryan grabs Gavin Stone's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Gavin Stone gets up. Gavin Stone gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Daniel Bryan. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. A forearm choke by Daniel Bryan nearly gets him disqualified. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Daniel Bryan climbs to his feet. Drew McIntyre pins Daniel Bryan against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Daniel Bryan holds Drew McIntyre in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan pins Drew McIntyre against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Drew McIntyre strikes Daniel Bryan in the chest. Drew McIntyre short lariats Daniel Bryan. Drew McIntyre applies an arm wrench to Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan is up again. Daniel Bryan executes the brain buster on Drew McIntyre. Alberto Del Rio executes a neck scissors on Gavin Stone. Alberto Del Rio climbs to his feet. ]

3

2

1

RING!

Entry 7: Brent Harrison

Brent Harrison sends Drew McIntyre to the corner of the ring. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Brent Harrison comes over and smashes Drew McIntyre's head into it. Drew McIntyre nails Brent Harrison with a belly-to-back suplex. Drew McIntyre gets up. Drew McIntyre executes a corkscrew legdrop on Brent Harrison. Now Drew McIntyre standing. Drew McIntyre goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Brent Harrison. Drew McIntyre gets up. After getadvantage m-wnum = 6 Brent Harrison body slams Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre stands up. Alberto Del Rio executes a neck scissors on Gavin Stone. Alberto Del Rio is up again. Alberto Del Rio chokes Gavin Stone. ]

**Damien Jones** - If Alberto Del Rio keeps using moves like that choke he could win the match!

[Drew McIntyre goes for a running powerslam but Brent Harrison dodges the attack. Drew McIntyre chops Brent Harrison. Brent Harrison goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Drew McIntyre. Brent Harrison gets up. Drew McIntyre monkey flips Brent Harrison onto the mat. Drew McIntyre stands up. Brent Harrison is up again. Brent Harrison pokes Drew McIntyre in the eyes. Brent Harrison gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Drew McIntyre short lariats Brent Harrison. Drew McIntyre jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Brent Harrison. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Brent Harrison. Drew McIntyre gets back to his feet. Brent Harrison gets up. Drew McIntyre hits a kneeling headbutt to Brent Harrison's groin. Brent Harrison is back on his feet. Brent Harrison kicks Drew McIntyre in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - Is this a great match or not?

**ConsoleWindowClass** - Oh yeah!

[Brent Harrison jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Drew McIntyre. Brent Harrison rolls onto Drew McIntyre connecting with a knee. Brent Harrison goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Drew McIntyre. Brent Harrison grabs Drew McIntyre and applies an arm wrench. Drew McIntyre gets back to his feet. Drew McIntyre uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Brent Harrison is down. Brent Harrison hits Gavin Stone with an elbowdrop. Brent Harrison gets up. Brent Harrison catches Gavin Stone's leg, but Gavin Stone reverses it with an enzuigiri to Brent Harrison's head. Gavin Stone moves back to his feet. Brent Harrison is driven further into the mat by Gavin Stone with a diving elbow smash. Gavin Stone gets up. Brent Harrison stands up. Brent Harrison double underhook faceslams Gavin Stone hard to the Gavin Stone. Gavin Stone tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Gavin Stone is up again. Brent Harrison picks up Gavin Stone and front slams him on the mat. Brent Harrison falls head first into Gavin Stone. The Black Lab trys for a Samoan drop but Drew McIntyre avoids it. Brent Harrison executes a reverse DDT on Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Brent Harrison superkicks Drew McIntyre. Brent Harrison kicks Drew McIntyre on the mat. Drew McIntyre climbs to his feet. Brent Harrison low blows Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Brent Harrison. Brent Harrison climbs to his feet. Now Drew McIntyre standing. Brent Harrison hits a kneeling headbutt to Drew McIntyre's groin. Now Drew McIntyre standing. Brent Harrison jumps from the top and nails Drew McIntyre with a flying axhandle smash. Drew McIntyre goes for a choke lift but Alberto Del Rio dodges the attack. Drew McIntyre executes an airplane spin on Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre moves back to his feet. Alberto Del Rio is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre legsweeps Alberto Del Rio. ]

**Joey Adnois** - legsweep!

[Alberto Del Rio gets back to his feet. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. A forearm choke by Alberto Del Rio nearly gets him disqualified. ]

**Damien Jones** - Alberto Del Rio with a forearm choke.

[Drew McIntyre executes a headlock takedown. Alberto Del Rio stands up. Drew McIntyre jumps from the top and nails Alberto Del Rio with a flying axhandle smash. Drew McIntyre rakes the face of Alberto Del Rio in attempt to make a come back. Drew McIntyre with an illegal chokehold on Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre executes a corkscrew legdrop on Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre fist drops Alberto Del Rio on the mat. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Alberto Del Rio. Now Drew McIntyre standing. Alberto Del Rio gets back to his feet. Alberto Del Rio executes a neck scissors on Drew McIntyre. Now Alberto Del Rio standing. ]

**Damien Jones** - What an outstanding match!

3

2

1

RING!

Entry 8: Alexander Stone

Gavin Stone hits a jumping elbow hrust on Daniel Bryan. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. A forearm choke by Daniel Bryan nearly gets him disqualified. Gavin Stone climbs to the top rope, jumps on Daniel Bryan and tornado DDT's him onto the mat. Brent Harrison measures Drew McIntyre up and drops a closed fist. Brent Harrison is up again. Brent Harrison hits him with a back fist. Drew McIntyre knifehand chops Brent Harrison. Drew McIntyre grabs Brent Harrison's leg and takes him down. Now Brent Harrison standing. Brent Harrison gives Drew McIntyre a reverse neckbreaker. Brent Harrison is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre gets back to his feet. Brent Harrison is hooked in a full nelson. Drew McIntyre hits a jumping elbow hrust on Brent Harrison. Brent Harrison is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre gouges Brent Harrison's eyes out. Flying sommersault drop kick by Drew McIntyre puts him back in the match. Drew McIntyre gets back to his feet. Brent Harrison moves back to his feet. Brent Harrison hits Drew McIntyre with an inverted atomic drop. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is how wrestling should be! After fight

[Brent Harrison knee drops Drew McIntyre. Brent Harrison goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Brent Harrison is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre gets knocked on the ground and Brent Harrison flips onto him. Brent Harrison gets back to his feet. Drew McIntyre gets back to his feet. Brent Harrison with a headscissors takeover on Drew McIntyre. Brent Harrison moves back to his feet. Drew McIntyre moves back to his feet. Brent Harrison tosses Drew McIntyre to ringside. Drew McIntyre was elimintated by Brent Harrison. Alexander Stone chokes Daniel Bryan. ]

**Damien Jones** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Daniel Bryan gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alexander Stone. Daniel Bryan pins Alexander Stone against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Daniel Bryan with a forearm choke.

[Alexander Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan holds Alexander Stone in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Alexander Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Alexander Stone executes a neck scissors on Daniel Bryan. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Good neck scissors by Alexander Stone.

[Daniel Bryan gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alexander Stone. Alexander Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan pins Alexander Stone against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. A forearm choke by Daniel Bryan nearly gets him disqualified. ]

**Damien Jones** - Daniel Bryan with a forearm choke.

[Daniel Bryan gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. After fight Daniel Bryan gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Brent Harrison. Now Brent Harrison standing. Brent Harrison puts Daniel Bryan in an arm grapevine submission. Brent Harrison hits Daniel Bryan with a heart punch. Daniel Bryan is back on his feet. Brent Harrison hits Daniel Bryan with an atomic drop. Brent Harrison tosses Daniel Bryan to ringside. Daniel Bryan was elimintated by Brent Harrison. Brent Harrison hits a running forearm smash on Gavin Stone's face. Brent Harrison executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Gavin Stone. Brent Harrison is back on his feet. Brent Harrison jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Gavin Stone. Gavin Stone climbs to his feet. Brent Harrison uses a closed fist on Gavin Stone. Brent Harrison with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Gavin Stone. Brent Harrison moves back to his feet. Gavin Stone goes for a springboard dropkick but Brent Harrison dodges the attack. Gavin Stone jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Brent Harrison. Gavin Stone flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Gavin Stone climbs to his feet. Brent Harrison gets up. Brent Harrison catches Gavin Stone's leg, but Gavin Stone reverses it with an enzuigiri to Brent Harrison's head. Gavin Stone is up again. Brent Harrison stands up. Gavin Stone hits a flying karate chop right to Brent Harrison's neck. Gavin Stone goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Brent Harrison. Now Gavin Stone standing. Gavin Stone jumps and elbow smashes the lying Brent Harrison. Gavin Stone is back on his feet. Now Brent Harrison standing. Gavin Stone tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Gavin Stone moves back to his feet. Brent Harrison locks Gavin Stone in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. ]

**Damien Jones** - Brent Harrison is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Brent Harrison goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Gavin Stone. Now Brent Harrison standing. Gavin Stone get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Brent Harrison. Brent Harrison rolls onto Gavin Stone connecting with a knee. Brent Harrison kicks Gavin Stone on the mat. Gavin Stone is up again. Hiptoss executed by Gavin Stone lucha-libre style. Now Brent Harrison standing. The Black Lab with a huge fisherman buster on Alexander Stone. The Black Lab gets up. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Alexander Stone executes the brain buster on Gavin Stone. Gavin Stone moves back to his feet. Alberto Del Rio executes the brain buster on Brent Harrison. Brent Harrison climbs to his feet. Alberto Del Rio executes a neck scissors on Brent Harrison. ]

**Damien Jones** - Nice neck scissors by Alberto Del Rio.

[Brent Harrison kicks Gavin Stone in the head. Gavin Stone gets back to his feet. After fight A side kick by Gavin Stone turns the match around by knocking Brent Harrison to the mat. Gavin Stone is back on his feet. The flying hip attack by Gavin Stone didn't do too much damage to Brent Harrison. Gavin Stone gets up. Gavin Stone hits Brent Harrison with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Brent Harrison stands up. A flying tomahawk by Gavin Stone sends Brent Harrison down to the mat. Gavin Stone tosses Brent Harrison to ringside. Brent Harrison was elimintated by The Black Lab.

Alberto Del Rio pins Alexander Stone against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Alberto Del Rio pins Alexander Stone against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Alberto Del Rio executes the brain buster on Alexander Stone. Alberto Del Rio gets up. After fight Alberto Del Rio grabs Alexander Stone and applies an arm wrench. Alberto Del Rio chokes Alexander Stone with his boot. Alberto Del Rio sucks chants start in the crowd. Alberto Del Rio has the advantage, and he grabs Alexander Stone with an arm wrench. Alberto Del Rio chokes Alexander Stone. Alexander Stone is up again. Alberto Del Rio throws Alexander Stone to the floor. Alexander Stone was elimintated by Alberto Del Rio. ]

3

2

1

RING!

Entry 9: Antonio Cesaro

[Now Alberto Del Rio standing. Alberto Del Rio grabs Drew McIntyre by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. The Black Lab gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Antonio Cesaro. The Black Lab climbs to his feet. The Black Lab goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Antonio Cesaro. The Black Lab stands up. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro does a cartwheel and kicks The Black Lab in the face. ]

**Damien Jones** - cartwheel kick!

[The Black Lab climbs to his feet. The Black Lab uses a cradle suplex on Antonio Cesaro. The Black Lab is up again. The Black Lab hits the flying legdrop across Antonio Cesaro's neck. The Black Lab gets back to his feet. The Black Lab tackles Antonio Cesaro to the mat. The Black Lab climbs to his feet. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. The Black Lab gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Antonio Cesaro comes over and smashes The Black Lab's head into it. The Black Lab slaps Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro applies the clawhold on The Black Lab. The Black Lab executes a reverse DDT on Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre gets up. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by The Black Lab. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The Black Lab with a boot choke.

[The Black Lab chops Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre pulls The Black Lab's hair. Drew McIntyre drives a forearm into The Black Lab. Daniel Bryan executes a neck scissors on Drew McIntyre. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Daniel Bryan puts Drew McIntyre in an arm grapevine submission. Daniel Bryan puts Drew McIntyre in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Damien Jones** - Drew McIntyre takes a arm grapevine.

[Drew McIntyre stands up. A forearm choke by Daniel Bryan nearly gets him disqualified. Daniel Bryan gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. ]

**Joey Adnois** - boot choke!

[Drew McIntyre with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Daniel Bryan. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Drew McIntyre executes a gut-wrench powerbomb on Daniel Bryan. Drew McIntyre sucks chants start in the crowd. Daniel Bryan gets back to his feet. Drew McIntyre picks Alberto Del Rio up and side suplexes him to the mat. Drew McIntyre moves back to his feet. ]

**Damien Jones** - My God! What a match!

[Drew McIntyre hits Alberto Del Rio with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Drew McIntyre hits Alberto Del Rio with a flying senton. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Drew McIntyre executes a flying senton.

[Drew McIntyre gets up. Drew McIntyre goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre stands up. Alberto Del Rio gets back to his feet. A forearm choke by Alberto Del Rio nearly gets him disqualified. Alberto Del Rio grabs Drew McIntyre by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre punches Alberto Del Rio in the head. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre executes the jumping sidekick on Alberto Del Rio. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Alberto Del Rio takes a jumping sidekick.

[Alberto Del Rio stands up. Drew McIntyre gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio grabs Drew McIntyre by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. A forearm choke by Alberto Del Rio nearly gets him disqualified. The Black Lab trys for a ropeflip moonsault but Drew McIntyre avoids it. Daniel Bryan get whipped into the corner and The Black Lab follows himin with an avalanche. ]

**Damien Jones** - If The Black Lab keeps using moves like that avalanche he could win the match!

[The Black Lab grabs Daniel Bryan's head and hites him in the face. The Black Lab hits a koppo kick on Daniel Bryan. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The Black Lab executes a koppo kick.

[Daniel Bryan is back on his feet. Daniel Bryan holds The Black Lab in the corner, choking him with his forearm. The Black Lab gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. A forearm choke by Daniel Bryan nearly gets him disqualified. Daniel Bryan holds The Black Lab in the corner, choking him with his forearm. The Black Lab gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan pins The Black Lab against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. The Black Lab gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Drew McIntyre executes the flying head scissors on The Black Lab. Drew McIntyre gets up. Drew McIntyre executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of The Black Lab. Drew McIntyre is up again. The Black Lab gets back to his feet. The Black Lab discus punches Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre stands up. Drew McIntyre discus punches The Black Lab. Now The Black Lab standing. The Black Lab gets elbowed to his midsection by The Black Lab. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Drew McIntyre executes a elbow to midsection.

[Drew McIntyre slaps The Black Lab. The Black Lab puts Drew McIntyre on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. ]

**Damien Jones** - Good belly-to-belly superplex by The Black Lab.

[The Black Lab is up again. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The Black Lab's momma would be proud!

[The Black Lab uses a snap mare takeover on Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre moves back to his feet. Drew McIntyre executes a jawbreakeron The Black Lab. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Drew McIntyre fist drops The Black Lab on the mat. Drew McIntyre climbs to his feet. The Black Lab puts Drew McIntyre in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. The Black Lab chants start. ]

3

2

1

RING!

[Mary Jones comes out]

**Mary Jones-** Due to the attack on Toby Moles backstage, someone else will take his spot.

Entry 10: Stephanie "Tony" Brooks

[Daniel Bryan climbs to his feet. The Black Lab comes from behind and bulldogs Daniel Bryan. The Black Lab stands up. The Black Lab puts Daniel Bryan in an arm grapevine submission. Antonio Cesaro gives Alberto Del Rio a crotch chop. Alberto Del Rio climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro pulls Alberto Del Rio's hair. Alberto Del Rio holds Antonio Cesaro in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Alberto Del Rio grabs Antonio Cesaro by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Antonio Cesaro jumps from the top and nails Alberto Del Rio with a flying axhandle smash. Antonio Cesaro executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Alberto Del Rio. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. Alberto Del Rio climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro pokes Alberto Del Rio in the eyes. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Alberto Del Rio takes a eye poke.

[Antonio Cesaro gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Antonio Cesaro kicks Alberto Del Rio in the stomach. Now Alberto Del Rio standing. Alberto Del Rio is hooked in a full nelson. Antonio Cesaro goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Alberto Del Rio. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Antonio Cesaro knees Alberto Del Rio and rolls back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Alberto Del Rio. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Alberto Del Rio is up again. Antonio Cesaro hits a kneeling headbutt to Alberto Del Rio's groin. Alberto Del Rio climbs to his feet. Alberto Del Rio gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Antonio Cesaro. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro with a boot choke.

[A flying shoulder block send Alberto Del Rio to the mat. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Alberto Del Rio stands up. Antonio Cesaro hits the flying legdrop across Tony's neck. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. The Black Lab climbs the turnbuckle and nails Antonio Cesaro with a flying bulldog. The Black Lab chants start. The Black Lab gets up. The Black Lab knee drops Antonio Cesaro. The Black Lab chants start. ]

**Joey Adnois** - The Black Lab executes a knee drop.

[The Black Lab hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Antonio Cesaro. The Black Lab chants start. The Black Lab is up again. The Black Lab hits Antonio Cesaro with an elbowdrop. Antonio Cesaro climbs to his feet. The Black Lab kicks Antonio Cesaro in the groin. The Black Lab executes a jawbreakeron Antonio Cesaro. The Black Lab gets back to his feet. The Black Lab jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Antonio Cesaro. The Black Lab climbs to his feet. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Daniel Bryan executes a neck scissors on Alberto Del Rio. Daniel Bryan gets up. Alberto Del Rio gets up. Daniel Bryan pins Alberto Del Rio against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. A forearm choke by Alberto Del Rio nearly gets him disqualified. Alberto Del Rio gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Alberto Del Rio grabs Daniel Bryan by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. A forearm choke by Daniel Bryan nearly gets him disqualified. Alberto Del Rio holds Daniel Bryan in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Alberto Del Rio executes a forearm choke.

[Alberto Del Rio gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. A forearm choke by Daniel Bryan nearly gets him disqualified. Daniel Bryan executes the brain buster on Drew McIntyre. Daniel Bryan sucks chants start in the crowd. Daniel Bryan chokes Drew McIntyre with his boot. Drew McIntyre moves back to his feet. Alberto Del Rio executes the brain buster on Drew McIntyre. Alberto Del Rio sucks chants start in the crowd. Alberto Del Rio gets back to his feet. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Did you see that last move?

**ConsoleWindowClass** - Yeah, you know it.

[Drew McIntyre's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Alberto Del Rio. Now Drew McIntyre standing. Flying kick by Drew McIntyre takes Alberto Del Rio down. Alberto Del Rio gets knocked on the ground and Drew McIntyre flips onto him. Drew McIntyre is back on his feet. Alberto Del Rio is up again. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. ]

**Damien Jones** - Drew McIntyre takes a boot choke.

[Alberto Del Rio pins Drew McIntyre against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre delivers a kick to the head of Alberto Del Rio. Drew McIntyre stomps Alberto Del Rio's head. Alberto Del Rio is up again. Alberto Del Rio grabs Drew McIntyre by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Drew McIntyre gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. ]

**Damien Jones** - Drew McIntyre is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[ Tony gets up. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks bites Gavin Stone's arm out of desparation. Tony slaps Gavin Stone. Tony superkicks Gavin Stone. Gavin Stone moves back to his feet. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks on the top rope, and Gavin Stone catches him in a reverse headlock, then drops down into a DDT. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Good top-rope DDT by Gavin Stone.

[Gavin Stone stands up. Gavin Stone executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Tony. Gavin Stone leaps up, swings around Daniel Bryan and DDT's him onto the mat. Gavin Stone executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Daniel Bryan. Now Daniel Bryan standing. A forearm choke by Daniel Bryan nearly gets him disqualified. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan holds Gavin Stone in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Damien Jones** - Gavin Stone takes a forearm choke.

[Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. A forearm choke by Daniel Bryan nearly gets him disqualified. Alberto Del Rio pins Gavin Stone against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Alberto Del Rio grabs Gavin Stone by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Alberto Del Rio executes a boot choke.

[Gavin Stone jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Alberto Del Rio. Now Gavin Stone standing. Gavin Stone hits Alberto Del Rio with an elbowdrop. Gavin Stone gets back to his feet. Alberto Del Rio is up again. Alberto Del Rio grabs Gavin Stone by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Alberto Del Rio pins Gavin Stone against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Gavin Stone goes for a top-rope Death Valley Driver but Alberto Del Rio dodges the attack. Antonio Cesaro hits a ropeflip moonsault on Gavin Stone. Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Antonio Cesaro delivers a kick to the head of Gavin Stone. Antonio Cesaro jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Gavin Stone. Gavin Stone moves back to his feet. Gavin Stone elbows Antonio Cesaro in the stomach, trying to even the match. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Gavin Stone executes a elbow to midsection.

[Antonio Cesaro holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Gavin Stone gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Antonio Cesaro. Gavin Stone hits Antonio Cesaro with an earringer. Antonio Cesaro with an Aztecan suplex on Gavin Stone sends him to the mat. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Gavin Stone gets up. Drew McIntyre delivers a spine buster to Daniel Bryan. Gavin Stone goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash. Gavin Stone moves back to his feet. Tony gets back to his feet. Gavin Stone hits a flying karate chop right to Tony's neck. Gavin Stone goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Tony. Now Gavin Stone standing. Tony gets back to his feet. Tony pulls Gavin Stone's hair. Flying side kick by Gavin Stone takes Stephanie "Tony" Brooks off her feet. Gavin Stone gets up. Tony gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Gavin Stone. Gavin Stone is back on his feet. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets back to her feet. Gavin Stone is speared by Tony. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks stands up. Tony trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Gavin lockup. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks sends Gavin Stone to the corner of the ring. Out of desperation, Gavin Stone dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Tony. Gavin Stone hits Stephanie "Tony" Brooks with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Gavin Stone is up again. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gouges Gavin Stone's eyes out. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Tony executes a eye gouge.

[Gavin Stone hits a jumping elbow hrust on Tony. Tony gets up. Alberto Del Rio executes a neck scissors on Tony. Alberto Del Rio grabs Tony's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Tony stands up. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks hits Alberto Del Rio with an earringer. Tony pokes Alberto Del Rio in the eyes. Alberto Del Rio pins Stephanie "Tony" Brooks against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Alberto Del Rio grabs Tony by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Alberto Del Rio is speared by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Tony trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Alberto Del "Tony" Brooks clotheslines Alberto Del Rio. Tony gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks rakes the face of Alberto Del Rio in attempt to make a come back. A forearm choke by Alberto Del Rio nearly gets him disqualified. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del Rio is speared by Tony. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks stands up. Tony gets hit with a running powerslam by The Black Lab The Black Lab stands up. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks climbs to his feet. After fight The Black Lab monkey flips Stephanie "Tony" Brooks onto the mat. The Black Lab moves back to his feet. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks stands up. The Black Lab hits Tony with the crotch slam. The Black Lab short lariats Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre is up again. The Black Lab does a handspring and hits Drew McIntyre with a bodyblock, what a move! The Black Lab moves back to his feet. Stephanie Brooks throws Drew McIntyre over the ropes. Drew McIntyre was elimintated by Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Drew McIntyre has been eliminated!

[Alberto Del Rio piledrives Gavin Stone. The Black Lab with an exploder suplex on Alberto Del Rio. The Black Lab gets back to his feet. Now Alberto Del Rio standing. ]

**Damien Jones** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[The Black Lab throws Alberto Del Rio off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. The Black Lab stands up. Alberto Del Rio gets up. Antonio Cesaro slingshot elbow drops Gavin Stone. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Gavin Stone gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro with a headscissors takeover on Gavin Stone. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro executes a headscissors takeover.

[Antonio Cesaro is back on his feet. Gavin Stone stands up. Antonio Cesaro brings Gavin Stone down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Gavin Stone gets up. Antonio Cesaro gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Antonio Cesaro grabs Gavin Stone by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Antonio Cesaro short lariats Gavin Stone. Antonio Cesaro stomps Gavin Stone. Now Gavin Stone standing. Gavin Stone executes a split legged moonsault on to Antonio Cesaro. Gavin Stone is up again. Gavin Stone jumps and elbow smashes the lying Antonio Cesaro. Gavin Stone is up again. Gavin Stone hits Antonio Cesaro with an elbowdrop. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Antonio Cesaro takes a elbow drop.

[Gavin Stone gets up. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro executes the jumping sidekick on Gavin Stone. ]

**Damien Jones** - jumping sidekick!

[Antonio Cesaro hits Gavin Stone with an elbowdrop. Gavin Stone is up again. Antonio Cesaro gets elbowed to his midsection by Antonio Cesaro. Gavin Stone gets hit with a back heel kick. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Gavin Stone takes a back heel kick.

[Gavin Stone moves back to his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Antonio Cesaro sends Gavin Stone down to the mat. Antonio Cesaro measures Gavin Stone up and drops a closed fist. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Gavin Stone is back on his feet. Gavin Stone goes for a flying clothesline but Antonio Cesaro dodges the attack. Flying side kick by Gavin Stone takes Antonio Cesaro off his feet. Gavin Stone stands up. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Antonio Cesaro hits him with a back fist. Gavin Stone hits Antonio Cesaro with an earringer. Gavin Stone kicks Antonio Cesaro's head out of desperation because Antonio Cesaro blocked Gavin Stone's first kick. ]

**Joey Adnois** - enzuigiri!

[Gavin Stone moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Gavin Stone catches Antonio Cesaro leg, but Antonio Cesaro reverses it with an enzuigiri to Gavin Stone's head. ]

**Damien Jones** - Gavin Stone takes a enzuigiri.

[Antonio Cesaro executes a corkscrew legdrop on Gavin Stone. Gavin Stone executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro moves back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro tackles and begins punching Gavin Stone. Gavin Stone gets knocked on the ground and Antonio Cesaro flips onto him. Antonio Cesaro gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro puts Gavin Stone in an arm grapevine submission. Gavin Stone gets up. Gavin Stone goes for a spinebuster but The Black Lab dodges the attack. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. ]

**Joey Adnois** - Gavin Stone takes a boot choke.

[Gavin Stone goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Daniel Bryan. Gavin Stone stands up. Daniel Bryan climbs to his feet. Gavin Stone gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Daniel Bryan. ]

**Damien Jones** - boot choke!

[Daniel Bryan holds Gavin Stone in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Flying somersault drop kick by Gavin Stone puts him back in the match. Gavin Stone moves back to his feet. Gavin Stone hits Daniel Bryan with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Gavin Stone is back on his feet. Daniel Bryan holds Gavin Stone in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Gavin Stone trys for a flying dropkick but Daniel Bryan avoids it. Antonio Cesaro jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Stephanie "Tony" Brooks with an Asai Moonsault. Antonio Cesaro gets up. Antonio Cesaro hits a frog splash on Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Antonio Cesaro sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Antonio Cesaro standing. ]

**Joey Adnois** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Antonio Cesaro measures Stephanie "Tony" Brooks up and drops a closed fist. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks climbs to his feet. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks grabs Antonio Cesaro's head and hites him in the face. Tony comes from behind and bulldogs Antonio Cesaro. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks stands up. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks punches Antonio Cesaro repeatedly. Tony hits Antonio Cesaro with an earringer. Antonio Cesaro leaps up, swings around Stephanie "Tony" Brooks and DDT's him onto the mat. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks is back on his feet. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks takes a slap to the face from Antonio Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro is up again. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks rakes the face of Antonio Cesaro in attempt to make a come back. Tony pulls Antonio Cesaro's hair. Antonio Cesaro chops Tony. Antonio Cesaro executes a huge gutbuster on Stephanie "Tony" Brooks. Stephanie "Tony" Brooks gets back to his feet. Antonio Cesaro neck snaps Tony. Alberto Del Rio executes a neck scissors on Gavin Stone. ]

3

2

1

RING!


End file.
